


奇缘怪谈

by Alxis_Aker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 92,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxis_Aker/pseuds/Alxis_Aker
Summary: 我想要在你的目光中慢慢死去，我希望这个过程可以无限的延长，直至我生命的尽头
Relationships: Sirius Black - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

【HP奇缘怪谈】楔子  
1989年4月7日，苏联“迈克”级核动力潜艇在挪威北部公海沉没，一个月后，苏格兰北部海域发生轻微小面积地震，地震发生一周后，阿兹卡班发生大规模越狱事件

一切都在1989年春天变得不一样。

2000年的夏天，巴黎巫师公报的主编埃苏卡里坐在花神咖啡厅这个“温暖、洁净、友好而令人惬意的咖啡馆”的露天座椅上，像蒙马特尔的艺术家们一样，从他的上衣口袋里取出笔记本和铅笔，写下了这行字。

花神咖啡馆对面就是巴黎巫师公报的总部，可报社的“创作者”们都不愿意挤在窄小的隔间里，尽管那里施展了空间扩展咒，他们认为这样糟糕的环境会毁了他们笔下的艺术品，于是街对面无数文人骚客们驻扎过的花神咖啡厅成了他们真正的办公室。

埃苏卡里开始回忆一切发生的开端，或许是那一年，那艘麻瓜制造出来的核潜艇的沉没。他想了想，继续写道。

1989年4月7号，俄罗斯“迈克”级核动力潜艇在北海沉没。

次年，也就是1990年的4月7日，丹麦渡轮在北海爆炸。

同年5月14日，法国卡庞特拉事件发生，数万人走上巴黎街头抗议反犹事件。

同年8月2日，伊拉克入侵科威特，海湾战争就此拉开序幕。

同年10月3日，两德统一，德国魔法部开始整合。

1991年1月17日，海湾战争正式爆发。

同年5月15日，科勒松夫人正式就职法国总理，这是法国历史上第一位女总理。

同月，以小天狼星为首的部分食死徒越狱，英国魔法部不得不承认阿兹卡班部分保护咒因麻瓜的毁灭性武器和持续不断的爆炸事件受到影响。

同月，欧洲出现数十起起失踪案件，受害者包括麻瓜和巫师，皆为青壮年。各国傲罗司始终未查到有效线索，直到布斯巴顿女生失踪案发生，才得以查明一切系吸血鬼所为。

同年7月15日，法国魔法部部长、坚定的保守派麦克马洪爵士在舆论的谴责声中正式卸任，17岁便加入自卫团，抗击格林德沃的战争英雄、女权先锋西蒙娜·蒙莫朗西接替其职位，成为法国魔法史上第一位女部长。她也是国际巫师联合会法国分会主席，弗朗索·蒙莫朗西同父异母的妹妹。众所周知，兄妹二人政见不合。

1991年9月1日，大难不死的男孩哈利波特进入霍格沃茨魔法学校就读。


	2. Episode 1

作者：好大一颗鸭梨呀

链接：http://www.lofter.com/lpost/30afca67_1c64d27fe

来源：LOFTER

1

一个难采访的人

这是1991年初夏的一个午后。

米凯拉朝她的车走去，焦虑不断搅动着她的胃，让她分外难受。这种不祥的预感自从昨天上午她接到这个采访任务后便在她心头萦绕，即便是法国海岸夏日凉爽宜人的海风也不能让她感到一丝舒适。因为，众所众知，蒙莫朗西公爵是个很难采访的人，他拒绝回答采访中的大部分问题。

这辆有着二十多年车龄的丰田车在米凯拉的操作下发出不满的轰鸣声，伴随这史蒂薇尼克斯的歌声从破旧的、锈迹斑斑的车载收音机里传出来，传出车窗，蔓延到了海岸上。

车慢慢驶入了拉瓦勒的一片森林，拉瓦勒是个宁静的城镇，米凯拉来过几次，不过都是来游览参观的，她从没接近过坐落在郊区的尚普陀塞城堡。

米凯拉从车上走下来，车没法往里开了，茂密的树木阻隔了一切，包括阳光。

这里昨天才下了一场雨，脚下的泥土还很松软，空气中充满了潮湿的腐植气味。米凯拉伸手到她的背包里摸索出一张古旧毛边的羊皮纸。

“蓝胡子。”她自言自语着。

如果有人恰巧在她身边，必定会发出惊呼。因为她话音刚落，纸条便脱手而出，像一只燕子般漂浮在空中，米凯拉跟上去，纸条灵巧的向前飘动着。

米凯拉不知道自己走了多久，也不知道自己走到了哪里，终于，在她体力濒临耗尽之时，那座神秘的尚普陀塞城堡终于出现在她面前。

茂密的玫瑰花丛攀在摇摇欲坠的断壁残垣上，玫瑰红的砖墙在卢瓦尔河水和阳光下呈现出一种令人迷眩的色泽。

那张羊皮纸开始自动蜷曲折叠，最终变成了一把灰白的钥匙，自己隐没在城堡吊桥门里。

吊桥开始吱呀作响，慢慢的放了下来，米凯拉踏上那腐朽的吊桥，卢瓦尔河像一道流动的结界，当你踏过那座看起来随时要坍塌，踩上去吱呀作响的吊桥，你就走进了一个全新的世界，一切显得熟悉又陌生，那城墙依然被玫瑰灌木和常青藤包裹着，却完好而坚固，尽管偶尔显露的某块砖墙上还留着战争的刀光剑影，却全然不是之前所见的断井残垣。

“拉瓦尔男爵的出生地。”米凯拉咕哝着：“我可真来了个好地方。”

走下吊桥，穿过长长的城墙甬道，向远处的草坪外的城堡走去。两边修剪精细的灌木与怒放玫瑰丛散发着强烈的夏日气息，甜蜜、缭乱、让人窒息，远处的茂密幽深的树林里传来一声清脆的鸟叫，云雀奋力冲出树木编制的网，飞掠过高空，高声尖叫着撕裂苍穹。

一只松鼠嗖的一声从她面前掠过，钻进了玫瑰花丛里，从枝叶后透过怒放的花瓣观察着她。

米凯拉再次穿过一段深远高大的城墙与罗马柱，登上一段石阶，那扇雕刻着金百合与海浪徽章的大门在它面前缓缓拉开，她终于得以窥见这座承载着令人恐惧的千年传说的城堡的真面目。

“我想你需要等一会儿，甘斯布小姐。”门后，一位穿着得体，有些上年纪的女士朝米凯拉露出一抹微笑，唇角撩起的角度像是被尺子量好的一般精确，绿色的眼珠即便隔着大且圆的金丝眼镜依然散发着慑人的光，银白色的发色一丝一缕、工工整整的盘在脑后：“我建议你来杯茶，请跟我来，我带你去茶室。”

“我想我们需要谈谈，弗朗索瓦——约翰你也在，那太好了。”

一个多小时前，萨斯卡特麦克马洪突然出现在尚普托赛城堡书房的壁炉里，粗暴而直接的打断了小约翰德布罗伊和弗朗索瓦德蒙莫朗西围绕着布罗伊的新书《法国魔法部的政治》手稿的谈话。

蒙莫朗西放下茶杯，姜片在红茶里荡漾了一会，沉在杯底不动了。

“我猜你带来的不是什么好消息，萨斯卡特。直奔主题吧，老伙计，我和约翰都还没老到需要魔药支撑心脏跳动的地步。”

“真到那时候我会亲自送你去圣安德烈皮内尔（法国魔法伤病医院）的。”萨斯卡特笑了一下，这让他被花白胡须和伤疤覆盖的脸有些诡异，总之让人生惧：“好吧，我长话短说。英国魔法部的那群脑子里塞满芨芨草的猪猡依然惹人讨厌，他们既不肯承认阿兹卡班保护咒的出了问题，也拒绝透露阿兹卡班的情况，所以现在除了小天狼星在还有没有食死徒越狱我们没有半点头绪。”

“确实不是什么好消息。”蒙莫朗西和布罗伊对视一眼，不约而同的发出无声的叹息：“我想我们不仅需要谈谈了，会议什么时候开始？我和弗朗索瓦马上去魔法部跟你会合。”

从前年到现在，北海就没安宁过！先是俄国人的核潜，艇沉没，那该死的玩意可是能毁掉一个城市的。俄国魔法部派来的人拍着胸脯跟他们保证那东西只要不破就没事。俄罗斯拍着屁股走人了，留着大家提心吊胆的过了一年，眼看着北海风平浪静，丹麦人的游轮又爆炸了。爆炸的时候，据说苏格兰那边都能感觉到震动，好在后来也没法发生什么大事。结果一年还没过完，就听说中东那儿发生战争了，麻瓜造出的飞机苍蝇似的到处乱飞，一个不小心几个导弹就掉进了北海。

然后，这个月阿兹卡班就发生了大规模越狱，要说这跟麻瓜折腾出来的那些事毫无关系巨怪都不相信。

令人头疼的是，无论俄国魔法部，丹麦魔法部，还是英美两国魔法部都在相互推诿。

国际巫师联合会开会的时候，挪威主席和俄罗斯的主席直接指着对方鼻子骂，还差点打起来，会议最后各国吵得不可开交，连邓布利多都插不上话。

一个星期过去了，蒙莫朗西一想到当时的场景还心有余悸。

“等等。”蒙莫朗西站起来，走到壁炉前打开飞路粉的盒子递给布罗伊：“你先去，我还有一个《巴黎巫师公报》采访，我会向记者透些消息。我们不能让舆论散布恐慌，我们早就吃够了格林德沃时期报纸记者胡扯八道传播瘟疫的苦头，现在我们需要一个周密的计划。我还得去趟蒂福热，那东西能挡住摄魂怪、吸血鬼、狼人和阴尸，布列塔尼、诺曼地的防线还得检查一下，这儿离阿兹卡班可不算太远，我们不能指望爱尔兰人和英格兰人。”

“哈，胡言乱语的作家们！”麦克马洪嘲讽着点点头，突然感慨的说到：“你家那位黑巫师祖先关键时候还挺管用的！”

他停下来，身影从炉火里消失了片刻，又再次出现，他语速非常快：“傲罗中央司法局的人来了，我得走了，动作快点约翰，你那本书都写了十年了，不急着现在出版。”

说完，也不理会壁炉外被他一句话气的吹胡子瞪眼睛的布罗伊，身影瞬间从跃动的火光中消失。

等布罗伊的身影也消失在旋转的火焰中，书房再次恢复了安静，只有墙上那个造型奇异却华丽的大钟表滴答作响，上面遍布着看不懂的古怪图案与文字符号。

“这么多年过去了，英格兰人还是这么讨厌！”

“我以为这么多年过去，你该平静下来了，吉尔。”蒙莫朗西转过身，朝墙上那个钟说道：“别那么狭隘，我早就说了，总憋在一个地方做个钟表不利于健康，不过我必须承认做个钟表端庄且充满先锋性。”

镶嵌在墙上的大钟发出一声尖锐的冷笑：“你的笑话让我怀疑你是布特维尔那支的，拉瓦尔可不会这么无趣！”

“准确点说我是福瑟支系的，当然福瑟本来就是拉瓦尔不是吗？要不是你如此执着的要把自己烧死。”弗朗索瓦摊开手，恶趣味的调侃他的祖先。

“我这是在追寻炼金术的极致！”大钟，也就是吉尔德雷辩白道，对自己后代的调侃不屑一顾，他傲慢的回击：“如果不是布列塔尼那个老秃子和教会那群恋童癖，我早就成功了！”

“那是因为你头脑不清醒，吉尔！我奉劝你搬到精神病医院里住。”墙上挂着的一幅人物画像突然开口道，这是一位穿着繁复的丝缎茶会礼服的女性，几丝金色的鬈发落在她线条优美的下巴两边，令她本就迷人的脸蛋更加富有魅力，像是被海水与天空亲吻过的眼眸闪烁着不屑的光：“不过我们应该感谢你，伟大的法兰西元帅、独一无二的炼金术师、圣女贞德忠贞的追随者——吉尔德雷，多亏了你的丰功伟绩，我们拉瓦尔一族不用被路易十四那只自恋又自卑的侏儒孔雀关在凡尔赛当猪养。”

“克洛蒂尔德！你哪来的资格指责我？！你除了天文学上有点造诣，别无长处。我真不敢相信我会有你这样的后代——哦我忘了，你还有三十几个情人，如果这也算一项成就的话。”

弗朗索瓦的头剧烈的阵痛起来，他现在迫切的需要一瓶魔药抚慰一下他加速跳动的心脏。

书房的门被扣响，三声，非常有规律。

画像和钟的争吵终于停了下来。

“进来。”万分庆幸自己的心脏和耳朵不用继续遭受折磨的蒙莫朗西高声道。

约瑟芬女士推开门，银色的发髻依然纹丝不乱，金丝眼镜后面的眼睛很大，丝绸长袍裙上没有一丝褶皱。

“我想您已经准备好接下来的采访了，大人。那位可怜的小姐已经喝了四杯土耳其茶了，我想她不会愿意再喝一杯，尽管茶叶价值不菲。”

“我真诚的赞美你的幽默感，约瑟芬女士。”蒙莫朗西走到门口，约瑟芬女士为他拉开门：“来吧，让我来见见这位可怜的小姐，给我们来点杏仁饼怎么样？再开瓶库兰热的白葡萄酒就更好了。”

离她被管家女士不容拒绝，或者准确点说是不给任何拒绝的余地的带到了这个茶室已经一个小时了，她没有见到任何人，连带她来这儿的管家女士都没有再次出现，米凯拉认为自己完全有理由相信她被主人遗忘了。

当然，不包括家养小精灵。

尽管这里环境优美，她面对的深绿墙壁上绘着拉斐尔的天使和雷度德的玫瑰与蔷薇，脚下铺就的香脂木豆制成的地板散发着若有若无的香气，与桌上怒放的赫拉玫瑰和薰衣草的芬芳一起，让人精神而欢快。

被绿意盎然的藤蔓缠绕罗马柱外是大片的玫瑰花田，桜红、桃红、粉红，这片玫瑰的海洋在暖风中摇曳生姿。

不得不承认，在绝大多数人眼里，这片美景的确美的足以让人忘却时间，甚至认为等待也是值得且美妙的。如果不是她某个脆弱的身体器官时不时提醒她：你该去盥洗室了，米凯拉也会这么认为的。

所以，米凯拉决定不再喝茶，她受够了城堡复杂的走廊。

终于，在她再也喝不下，也吃不下时，她的采访对象露面了。

“来点小杏仁饼吗？”蒙莫朗西公爵在她对面的描金高背椅上落座：“被政务耽误了一会，真抱歉，女士。”

米凯拉默默的咽下打了一个小时腹稿的责问，人总是不愿刁难一位年事已高却风度翩翩的老绅士。

“开门见山吧，年轻人，我还得赶去魔法部呢。”

“哦，好的。”米凯拉手忙脚乱的拉开背包，拿出一卷羊皮纸和一根羽毛笔，她翻动着纸张，发出哗啦啦的声音：“这次采访的目的我想我的主编已经在信里告诉您了吧，是想向读者们叙说您六十多年的政治职业生涯。”

蒙莫朗西不置可否的点点头。

米凯拉无声的长舒一口气，突然对她第一次独立采访有了一些信心，蒙莫朗西家族并不是跟传言中说的那样难相处。


	3. Episode 2

作者：好大一颗鸭梨呀

链接：http://www.lofter.com/lpost/30afca67_1c64d6391

来源：LOFTER

2、

威尼斯的雨夜

瓦伦蒂娜坐在小酒馆靠窗的座位，玻璃窗外是被雨水冲刷的圣马可广场，前几分钟这里还是阳光普照人流涌动的繁华景象，而现在这里只有在雨水下愈发朦胧的大理石廊柱和拱门，不远处公爵宫的云石台阶已经看不清了，更别提花岗岩石柱上的圣托达罗和翼狮浮雕了。

游客向海水般涌进街边的店铺，瓦伦蒂娜的对面坐着一位西装被打湿的老先生，他狼狈的摘下滴着水的眼睛，却找不到擦眼镜的干布。

他抬头看了一眼对面托着腮朝着雨幕发呆的漂亮女孩，犹豫的问：“你有眼镜布，或者纸巾什么的吗？”

瓦伦蒂娜扭过头来，从手袋里取出一块中国刺绣的手绢递过去。

“真是太感谢了。”擦净的眼镜让他的视线清晰了不少。

酒馆里的游客们三三两两的坐着，无论认识与否，都互相攀谈着。这让人觉得奇妙，素未蒙面的陌生人，因为一场突如其来的雨就这么聚在了一起。

瓦伦蒂娜冷不丁的想到了小时候她在教母的庄园里看过的那本英国麻瓜小说《东方列车谋杀案》，她的教母从少女时期起就很喜欢这一类型的小说，还试图在好莱坞为自己谋一个翻拍电影里的角色。

显而易见的，她没有成功。

这位出生名门的俄罗斯女巫在经历了一段无聊的政治婚姻后，最终把自己嫁给了一位麻瓜石油商人，婚后不久这位倒霉蛋就在一次游轮旅行中暴毙了，于是他的妻子，他唯一的家人，也就是瓦伦蒂娜的教母理所应当的继承了他的全部资产。

雨夜中的小酒馆，听起来就觉得应该发生些什么，不是吗？

确实会，但不是在这儿。

瓦伦蒂娜想。

现在她没有跟萍水相逢的麻瓜们聊天的心情，幸好对面的老先生也是个热爱安静的人，于是瓦伦蒂娜不必挖空心思应付譬如“雨下的真大”这种没有营养的对话。

一个黑色的身影慢慢从雨幕中走出来，他走到酒馆的遮雨棚下，没有收起伞，而是敲了敲窗户。

老先生惊讶的看着对面的女孩朝窗户外的黑衣男子露出了一个笑容，然后拿起搭在椅背上的伞和长外套，走出了酒馆。

“这样的天气出门，应当是什么急事了。”

老先生思索着，窗外两个黑色的身影慢慢的走远，直到看不见。

瓦伦蒂娜跟在艾略特的身后踏上了停在岸边的贡多拉，艾略特从长袍口袋里抽出魔杖，敲了敲贡多拉的船檐，小船飞快的划开河面向前行驶。

“需要来杯热咖啡吗？”艾略特·特雷兹在瓦伦蒂娜对面坐下。

“不必了，我担心待会儿会吐出来。”瓦伦蒂娜看了一眼身后隐匿在雨丝里的房屋和教堂的尖顶。

艾略特叹了口气，自顾自的从长袍口袋里掏出一只咖啡杯喝了一口。

“你让我想到多来A梦，特雷兹。”瓦伦蒂娜瞄了一眼他的口袋。

“那是什么东西？是日本的巫师吗？我只听说过安倍晴明。”艾略特回忆了一下古怪的发音，觉得应该是日本的什么东西。

瓦伦蒂娜笑起来，艾略特后背一凉，预感自己又上当受骗了，果不其然——

“是只机器猫，长了一个里面什么东西都有的口袋，就像袋鼠一样。”

“······”

打趣完师兄，瓦伦蒂娜收起笑容。

“你怎么来这儿了，马克西姆夫人给你放假了？”

“差不多的，我请的假。”艾略特收起杯子，神情严肃：“老师没告诉你这群东西很难对付吗？意大利和西班牙魔法部派来的都死了好几个了。”

“打不过就跑嘛。”瓦伦蒂娜看着视野中越来越近的教堂，声音有些飘渺：“我还不想死。”

天空从昏暗变得了无光芒时，贡多拉终于放慢了速度，停在台阶边不再动了。

艾略特跳上去，伸手拉了瓦伦蒂娜一把。

“拿好你的魔杖，还有剑。”

教堂里空无一人，无数的蜡烛燃烧着点亮了大殿的彩绘穹顶，怀抱圣婴的圣母像在烛光摇曳的光影里显露出一丝诡异。

瓦伦蒂娜径直穿过大殿，抬高手臂拉下一支烛台，大理石雕塑慢慢的向两侧移动着，露出拱门下看不见尽头的地道。走道的墙壁猩红一片。

瓦伦蒂娜抬脚就要往里走，被爱略特一把拉住。

“等等，你在自投罗网。”

“那你有办法让它们自己出来吗？”瓦伦蒂娜扭头说道。

“好吧。”爱略特无奈抽出一把手枪：“你跟在我身后。”

“不用了。”瓦伦蒂娜挣脱开爱略特的手臂，往地道里走去：“你忘了我是谁的后代？它们拿我没办法。”

地道内光线暗淡，看不出来源，照出一片雾茫茫的感觉。越往里走，越能闻到一股奇怪的味道，像是过期许久的香水，又如同腐烂的花瓣。借着稀疏的光，可以隐约窥见墙壁上干掉的血液，利爪扎进后留下的痕迹，以及古怪的壁画。

他们不知道走了多久，终于看到了尽头。

一个空荡荡的房间，只有一盏灯挂在天花板上，照着房间里昏黄一片。房间最后，一个漆黑的门洞，不知道通向哪里。

瓦伦蒂娜突然停下，仰起头缓慢的打量着这个房间。

“你听见什么了吗？”她问艾略特。

“没有。”艾略特竖耳凝神倾听了一会，连风的声音都没有。

瓦伦蒂娜猛的朝左边的一面墙走去，用一根不知从哪里拿出来的手杖叩着墙壁。

艾略特跟上去，疑惑的看着她动作：“有什么不对吗？”

“有声音，应该是从这儿传出来的。”

艾略特探过身，想去听听，却突然被一股大力缚住身体，苍白泛紫的手臂不知从哪儿冒了出来，死死的箍住他的身躯，嘶吼与腥臭味一样清晰。

他拼命挣扎着，对方尖利的指甲已经划破了他的长袍，尖牙折射着昏暗的灯光贴近了他的皮肤，他已经抓不住自己的魔杖。

“呼神护卫——”他听见瓦伦蒂娜高声喊出了咒语，一只猎隼腾空而起，撞开了抓住他的那只吸血鬼。

艾略特踉跄的站稳身体，转身就给了后面的吸血鬼一个火焰熊熊。

吸血鬼在火焰中发出刺耳的嚎叫，那嚎叫声直达你的脑袋，撕裂你的内心。

艾略特惊悚的看着它慢慢的，已一种诡异扭曲的姿态匍匐的爬出火焰的包裹，再次朝他扑来。

但它没有成功，因为瓦伦蒂娜的厉火咒击中了它。

它苍白的身体在色彩不同寻常的火焰的舔舐下扭曲着挣扎着，最后化为一片焦黑的灰烬。

艾略特喘着粗气，环顾四周，他意识到为什么意大利的傲罗们都铩羽而归了，因为他已经被数量多的惊人的吸血鬼包围了。

它们弓着背，惨白臃肿的皮肤没有一丝光泽，血红色的眼珠贪婪的注视着艾略特。

瓦伦蒂娜依然在研究那堵墙，身后越来越多的吸血鬼如同不存在一样。

“小心！”

当一只吸血鬼猛的朝瓦伦蒂娜扑过去时，艾略特焦急的大喊。

奇异的事情发生了，当瓦伦蒂娜扭过头，冷冰冰的注视了离她只有一米不到的吸血鬼时，这只吸血鬼像是被石化了一般，几秒钟之后，它的喉咙里发出一阵阵奇怪的骇人的声响，像是被毒蝎子蜇了声道，好像是看到了什么可怕的东西一般慢慢的开始后退。

“刺啦——”显然瓦伦蒂娜没有给它离开的机会，一柄银色的长剑直接斩下了那只吸血鬼的头颅。

“砍下它们的头，下手别犹豫，或者用厉火咒。”一眨眼的功夫，数个吸血鬼的头颅堆在在瓦伦蒂娜的脚下，她朝艾略特说道。

“这是什么东西？不像吸血鬼！”艾略特喘息着指着地上横七竖八的尸体和焦灰，问。

“不。”最后一滴黑红色的血液从长剑的刀锋上流淌下来，滴在地上。长剑闪烁着金属的银白光泽，似乎从未粘上一滴血。

“他们就是吸血鬼，只是跟你平时见过的不一样而已，那些只是附体活尸的鬼魂，而这些——”

瓦伦蒂娜踹了踹脚边的一具尸体，尸体翻了个面，锋利的刀锋划开破旧的布料，露出皮肤上一块烙印：“是被制造出来的。”

“被制造出来的吸血鬼……这样我想到了阴尸。”艾略特揉着胀痛的额角：“制造它们的人想做什么？”

“你说呢？”瓦伦蒂娜瞥了艾略特一眼，反问道。

艾略特哑然，他差点忘了，瓦伦蒂娜的那位臭名昭著的祖先也干过差不多的事，不过到底为什么就不清楚了。

格林德沃和伏地魔的目的人们大概能猜到，但吉尔德雷……

像是猜到他在想什么一样，瓦伦蒂娜突然开口说道：“大抵是被憋坏的，童年太悲惨，再加上心爱的情人被烧死了，难免心理扭曲，你知道的，中世纪那会城堡是没窗户的，吉尔德雷又是个死宅。”

吉尔德雷，拉瓦尔男爵，瓦伦蒂娜的祖先，绝对称得上是法国魔法史上首屈一指的黑巫师，甚至在麻瓜界也很有名气。他被麻瓜文人和艺术家们塑造成了闻名遐迩的童话人物——蓝胡子。

此人的疯癫程度在他还没有沉迷于降魔术和炼金术时就已经一骑绝尘，遥遥领先其他人了，他喜欢用各种方法虐杀英格兰战俘，有些是麻瓜的手段，有些则是黑魔法，其手段之残忍变态令人色变。

在圣女贞德被烧死之后，他就一头扎进了黑巫术和炼金术里，甚至是通魔术。有传言称，他之所以如此疯狂不顾一切，是为了复活被烧死的贞德。总之，人们知道的、不知道的黑魔法他都研究过。

就是这样一个内心相当变态的死宅，却在炼金术和降魔术的研究上做出了突出贡献，他不仅翻译和解说了大量炼金术著作，其中包括了各种流派流传于世的不同版本著作，以及他派人从其他大陆搜集来的书籍，而且编制了在当时最为详尽的炼金术语词录。之后他发明了黑暗秘法，在硫-汞体系的基础上加以延伸，成功的提炼出了金属灵魂，尽管研究过程非常丧心病狂，以至被教廷发现，他本人被教廷绞死后架上了火刑架，但他的成就无法被抹杀。

“嘿，你——”

艾略特眼睁睁的看着瓦伦蒂娜粗糙的扯掉一只死去的吸血鬼的衣服，露出布料下青色的皮肤，或者说，不像皮肤的坚硬表皮。

“没有尸斑，也没有尸僵。”艾略特蹲下身，按了按尸体：“眼球严重充血，没有眼反应，牙齿畸形，有磨损。除了这身奇怪的皮肤和牙齿上的磨损我看不出它和吸血鬼有任何不同的。”

“不畏惧烈火熊熊，肌肉异常发达。”瓦伦蒂娜掐住尸体的手臂：“至于这个表皮——”

她突然停下来，抬起头。

那奇怪的哭声又一次从墙后面传来，混杂着女人的尖叫哀求和孩子的哭泣。

瓦伦蒂娜不再执着于寻找机关，她抽出长剑朝墙壁劈去。

木片支离破碎的散落一地，一股浓稠的血腥气息伴着烟尘滚滚而来。

出现在艾略特眼前的又是一条漆黑的甬道，瓦伦蒂娜已经弯腰朝里走去，艾略特看了一眼另一边的那扇门，还是决定跟过去。

恶臭的血腥味刺激的艾略特睁不开眼，他的胃部剧烈扭动着，他想他大概猜的到甬道尽头等待他的东西是什么了。

果然！他绝望的看着眼前成堆的尸体，喷洒在地板墙壁上的鲜血有些已经凝固了，有的还在流淌。

他抬起脚，脚下是一根折断的魔杖。

校长的那个嘱托，他大概是无法完成了。艾略特想。

瓦伦蒂娜还在往里走，艾略特沉默的跟上去，努力不让自己去辨别那横七竖八堆成小山丘的尸首里是否有自己认识的某个人。

尸山的那一头，巨大的铁栅栏阻隔了他们的视线。

这难不倒他们。

“Alohomora。”缠绕在铁栅栏上的链条瞬间活动起来，蛇一样的蠕动着滑落在地上，铁锈摩擦着发出吱吱的声音，门打开了。

这是牢房。

只要看一眼，艾略特就明白了，这一切是显而易见。

他机械的挪动着僵硬的腿，目光搜寻着一间间肮脏腥臭的牢房，终于看到了他想要找寻的那个人。

“波耶尔！”

瑟缩在牢房最里面的女孩突然抬起头，目光凝聚着突然出现在铁栏杆外的男子身上，她尖叫着，崩溃的大哭着朝他扑去：“特雷兹教授！”

艾略特打开门，任凭女孩抱住他。他安抚的轻拍女孩的脊背，他的手掌能清晰的感觉到嶙峋的骨骼：“没事了波耶尔，没事了！我来带你回家！”

姗姗来迟的意大利傲罗们沉默的清点着尸体，这些尸体必须烧掉，不然他们很有可能变成新的吸血鬼。

“多谢了！”法比奥·马里诺拍着艾略特的肩膀：“波耶尔夫妇快疯了。”

科特琳娜·波耶尔在校外过周末的时候突然失踪，这让布斯巴顿和法国魔法部如临大敌，本来阿兹卡班越狱事件就已经够让他们头疼的了，现在又出了这样的事情。

记者们像是闻到血腥味的鲨鱼，蜂拥而至，口诛笔伐，想要从他们身下撕下一块肉来。家长们的吼叫信淹灭了魔法部和布斯巴顿校长室。

幸好，波耶尔小姐的同学和目击者提供了重要的线索。傲罗们很快追踪到了意大利，并从意大利魔法部那里得知最近意大利也发生了许多失踪事件，有许多证据表明，这是由吸血鬼犯下的罪行。

可这并不是寻常所见的吸血鬼，他们更加力大无穷，不畏惧烈火，更可怕的是，意大利的傲罗们发现，这些不同寻常的吸血鬼非常狡猾，这让傲罗的援救计划举步维艰。

在折损了数名傲罗之后，意大利人决定请求援助，傲罗司长法比奥·马里诺找到了皮埃蒙特家族的首领，古代魔文大师，同时在黑魔法防御上也颇有建树的翁贝托·皮埃蒙特求助。

意大利魔法部部长认为这是个馊主意。翁贝托已经一百一十多岁，拄着拐杖下楼梯都能摔断腿。可见任他法力高强，也抵挡不住岁月无情。

而他的三个学徒里也没有几个看起来顶用的，两个男孩里，混血的西班牙人看着倒是不错，可惜家族却自甘堕落。家世平平的德国人弱不经风一脸气血不足，估计连只鸡都抓不住，另一个法国女孩倒是有一群声名显赫的祖先，和法力高强的祖父姑婆，可是也没听说过她自己有什么特别之处，况且那姑娘一看就是个只知道梳妆打扮的。

一想到部长那副等着看笑话的嘴脸，马里诺就气的慌，连着几天吃不下饭，搞得外人都以为他忧心政事，觉得他非常尽职尽责。

不过现在，他可以尽情欣赏部长那张如同咽了一团狐媚子和鼻涕虫一样发青的脸了，他洋洋得意的想。

心情舒畅的马里诺现在就是看见一只巨怪都能夸它长得魁梧威猛，更别提看见金发碧眼的瓦伦蒂娜了，他觉得自己面前的姑娘简直就是仙女。

“哦晚上好，蒙莫朗西小姐。你还好吗，治疗师给你的魔药喝了吗？感觉如何？有没有哪里不舒服……”他连珠炮似的问，觉得自己亲切慈祥的就像老父亲见到远游回家的女儿，当然这跟他有一个还未结婚的儿子有很大关系。

“好多了，谢谢您的关心，马里诺先生。您果然如同我祖父说的那般亲和。”瓦伦蒂娜露出恰如其分的笑容，配上她天生苍白的皮肤和纤瘦的身材，楚楚可怜的风姿让任何瞧见她的人都心生怜爱。

真是一位美丽动人又惹人怜惜的小姐！马里诺心里赞叹一声，越看越满意，欣然接受了她递来的高帽，同时又有着飘飘然。

蒙莫朗西公爵竟然对他有如此好的评价，可真让人高兴不是？

不过这也很正常，要不是他果断的请来援助，年轻的波耶尔小姐可就成了吸血鬼的盘中餐啦。

“啊……”一旁，几个傲罗挥舞着魔杖漂浮起尸体将它们一个个的挪上船，瓦伦蒂娜看了一眼，露出一丝迟疑的神情。

善解人意的马里诺司长立刻问到：“有什么可以效劳的吗，蒙莫朗西小姐？”

“哦——”瓦伦蒂娜犹豫了一会，这才为难的说道：“您知道的，我祖父……他比较喜欢一些奇怪的东西，所以……能否……我是说，留一具吸血鬼的尸体给我呢——哦当然，如果不方便的话也没关系，我知道的，这太让您为难了。”

说完，她瞪大了那双波光粼粼的宝石蓝色眼睛瞅着马里诺。

“不不不！”马里诺心中一股力量油然而生：“这一点不为难，它们太多了，我们处理起来还挺头疼的。我这就吩咐它们送一个到法国去，不用担心公文的事，我们意大利人没那么教条！”

艾略特闪身从门后走出来，看了一眼在教堂外指挥的马里诺司长，在瓦伦蒂娜身边坐下。

“你把他耍的团团转。”

“那你去要一具尸体？我没有意见。”瓦伦蒂娜撇了他一眼，继续悠闲地喝热茶。

艾略特沉默了，他知道他必定不会成功，他可没有瓦伦蒂娜的手段和头脑，能够游刃有余的应付各色官僚政员。

“我一会就送波耶尔小姐回布斯巴顿，马克西姆夫人申请了特殊情况跨国壁炉，你要不要跟我一起？”缄默了片刻，他问。

“不必了，我还有事。”瓦伦蒂娜站起身，拿起斗篷披上，往外面走去。

艾略特也站起来，却没有追问她到底有什么事。她总是这样，艾略特想，他从来没有真正的走近她，尽管他们相处了五六年。

她真正的朋友会是什么样的人呢？有时候他经不住去思考这个毫无营养的问题，却始终得不到答案，因为他不够了解她，她总是出人意料的，琢磨不透的，矛盾挣扎的。


	4. Episode 3

3、

地下黑市和灵媒

午夜的威尼斯死气沉沉，一个穿着黑色斗篷兜帽盖住大半张脸的女子脚步匆匆的从一条漆黑的巷子里走出来，跳上一只黑色的贡多拉凤尾船。

她刚在船上站稳，贡多拉就行驶起来。一片片教堂的尖顶和文艺复兴式的房屋剪影飞快的从两岸略过，像快进播放的黑白电影胶片。

贡多拉飘进了一片拱顶的阴影下，慢慢停下来浮在水面不动了。

斗篷下的女子抽出魔杖，轻敲在拱桥下一块布满青苔的砖石上，像一支歌，充满了诡异的节奏感。

没过多久，石墙自上而下一分为二，砖块活动起来，挪动着让出一条水道，里面雾茫茫的一片，什么都看不见。

贡多拉顺着水道而下，身后的墙无声无息的合上。越往里越能听到断断续续的声响回荡，夹杂着修道院的钟声。

船头撞到岸边，停下来。女子跳上岸往前走去，雾气慢慢的消散，露出繁华的街景。

打扮古怪的街头艺人唱着曲调诡异的歌，他们脚下的帽子里被人扔进了各种各样的硬币，有的压根没见过，就好像从未在世上流通过一般。

女子没有在任何一处停留，她径直走过街头艺人，奇装异服袒胸露、乳的妓、女，停在一个坐在街角叫卖的男人身前。

男人骨瘦如柴，戴着蓝色水手帽，右边眼睛上覆着毛边的黑眼罩，整个人以一种极其怪异的姿态歪斜的站着，脚边放着一个打开的木头箱子。

“乌鸦脚，银子弹，干水蛭，蜘蛛腿——”

他突然停住，看着眼前突然出现的女子，吓了一大跳。

“小姑娘不该来这儿！”他嫌恶的挥舞着手臂:”快走快走，别妨碍我的——”

女子抬起头，露出被兜帽遮住的脸，满意的看着男人露出见了鬼似的表情。

“好吧拉瓦尔——”男子咬牙切齿：“这回你想知道什么？”

“一点无关紧要的小事。”兜帽下，瓦伦蒂娜微笑起来：“别紧张，迦科洛。最近这儿有什么新面孔吗？”

“当然有，每天都有，好多没从我这儿买东西的人都失去了他们的内脏。无知的人啊——”

“你知道我在问什么，别绕圈子了，迦科洛。”瓦洛蒂娜打断了他。

迦科洛抖了一下，一根魔杖抵在他柔软的腹部。

“该死的巫师！”他暗骂道。

“好吧，确实有几个。听说是从挪威那儿偷渡来的，整天穿着斗篷戴着面具，啊，银色的面具，各个瘦的跟难民似的，一群疯狗，拿着该死的小木棍，对！就是你拿的这个，刚来的时候动不动就要给人家施恶咒。哈！他们以为这是哪儿？！不知天高地厚的英国佬！好几个没了内脏，断了腿，砍了胳膊，被丢进了河底喂了那群小家伙，小家伙们可高兴坏了！”

看来是从阿兹卡班逃出来的食死徒，阿兹卡班保护咒失效的事情闹得沸沸扬扬，想不知道都难。

不过他们应当还没能在这儿立住脚，看起来吸血鬼的事与他们无关。

“那你见过这个吗？”瓦伦蒂娜从斗篷里伸出手，将一张拓着图案的羊皮纸递到伽克洛鼻子底下。

“这是什么？有着眼熟……”伽克罗凑近了看了一会，眉头皱的紧紧的：“让我想想——哈！我想起来！那群贩尸鬼的印玺！”

“贩尸鬼？”

“就是一群做尸体生意的家伙，只要你有尸体，他们就能给你一个合适的价位，至于尸体会被卖给谁？大多是被医学怪人们当试验品了，其他质量好的吗，卖给了恋尸癖，质量差的就不清楚了，一般是做成饲料……这个图案是他们的印玺，质量上乘的都会戳上一个。”

“这样啊……”瓦伦蒂娜收起羊皮纸，若有所思的说道：“那么他们在哪里？”

她侧头意有所指的笑了笑。

“嘿！”伽克罗差点跳起来：“那地方我可不去！”

“是吗？”

魔杖再一次抵上了伽克罗的腰间。

上帝啊，撒旦啊，别管是谁了，救救我吧！伽克罗绝望的想。

“上帝不会救你，撒旦只会骗你，你还是死心吧。”

“……”该死的巫师！

“来吧，要不告诉我我想知道的东西，要不就带路。”

“……有人偷了贩尸鬼的货物！偷了好几个，他们快气疯了，因为怎么都抓不到小偷。行了我就知道这么多了，能挪开你那该死的小木棍了吗？！”

“多谢你的提醒。”瓦伦蒂娜欢快的说，从他箱子里拎出一只人骨做成的风铃，留下几块金加隆。

伽克罗掂了掂手中的金加隆，瞅了一眼已经消失在小巷里的瓦伦蒂娜，咕哝了一句：“比起老蒙莫朗西，你还不算太讨厌。”

说完，他转过身继续做他的生意。

“乌鸦脚，银子弹，干水蛭，蜘蛛腿……如果你不想失去你的内脏，就来老伽克罗这儿买点东西！乌鸦脚……”

长巷尽头是一个热闹的广场，四周那些商店里贩卖着你闻所未闻的玩意儿，躲在街角阴影里的走私贩子们可以为你弄来任何你想要的东西，只要你出得起价。

广场中间的大台子正被一群吉普赛人占据着，他们穿的破破烂烂，看起来神神叨叨的。这群吉普赛人身后的马车里装着他们不知从哪里搞来的奇怪生物，有经过核辐射后变异的卡巴，长得奇形怪状的侏儒，从斯堪的纳维亚捕捞上来的人鱼，它们因美貌和肉质鲜嫩而闻名。

现在，他们正在拍卖一只据说能预测未来的羊头。

瓦伦蒂娜对这些东西没有兴趣，她推开一扇店门，店铺里的架子上摆满了玻璃瓶，柜面后放着一只蒸馏器，此刻正噗嗤噗嗤的往外冒着烟，店里弥漫着一股浓浓的的草药味。瓦伦蒂娜摇了摇柜台上的铃铛，很快，一个花白的脑袋就从帘子后面冒了出来。

“蒙莫朗西？真是稀客！你祖父和你姑婆还好吗？没吵架吧。”老人掀开帘子走出来，他头发花白，身材瘦削，长了一个很贵族的鹰钩鼻，整个人看起来有些阴郁。

“那个帕尔玛栀子球茎长得好吗？”他问。

“好极了！去年种下去，今年春天就开了花，香气非常治愈。”

“真好！”纳尔逊坐下来，摸出了一支窄口烧杯往两只茶杯里各倒了一点儿，将其中一只推到瓦伦蒂娜面前：“那是你父亲在塔提克岛上发现的，非常珍惜，塔提克的土著们不让任何人把它们带出去，你父亲把它们藏着掏空的木头里带回了法国，他那会就说要把它们种在女儿房间外面——哦，我这个上了年纪的老头子又开始唠叨了，年纪大了就容易感时伤怀。尝尝吧，蒸馏出来的草药酒，有驻颜的效果，别贪多。”

杯子里的液体散发着醉人的芳香，瓦伦蒂娜觉得自己已经有些醉了：“我从来没听过这些事，他离开的太早了。”早到对他的记忆已经模糊的看不清了。

纳尔逊往自己嘴里灌了一大口蒸馏酒：“他真是一个非常好的人，杰出的神奇植物学家。秘鲁的气候毁了他的身体，他太执着了……算了！”他挥挥手，想要摆脱那些痛苦心碎的回忆：“你来找我总是有事的，跟你那个祖父一样，说吧。”

“我知道这儿有个灵媒，我想见她。”

瓦伦蒂娜不需要跟她父亲的这位老朋友兜圈子，纳尔逊在她父亲死后来每年都会来看望她，给她带来一些珍贵的种子和植物标本，都是他和她父亲在世界的各个角落发现的，然后给她讲一个和它们有关的故事，故事里总有她父亲的身影，纳尔逊离开的时候会告诉她如何栽种它们培育它们。

“我以为你会更信任占卜师。”纳尔逊奇怪的打量了瓦伦蒂娜一眼。

“我宁可相信吉普赛人不偷窃。”瓦伦蒂娜嗤笑一声：“画个烟熏妆，表演一下癫痫患者都能拿占卜考试满分，你觉得我会相信那些骗子？”

纳尔逊盯着瓦伦蒂娜看了一会儿，站起身：“走吧，我带你去，我不能保证她会见你。但是你必须知道，无论她见不见你，你不能见她第二次。”

纳尔逊带她来到了一个五光十色的游乐场，木偶般的女童睁着了无生气的大眼睛朝他们问好，蕾丝缎带装饰的蓬蓬裙和长袜掩盖了她们苍白的肌肤。

金色的旋转木马太小了，只适合孩子坐，它也确实是给孩子坐的。

这个游乐场里所有的游客都是穿着蕾丝缎带蓬蓬裙的洋娃娃女童。

在八音盒滴滴当当的音乐里，瓦伦蒂娜跟着纳尔逊穿过了游乐场，在最里面看到了一顶漂亮的帐篷。

它更加精致，比外面那些洋娃娃们还要精致，就像童话里老巫婆的糖果屋。

“我在这儿等你。”纳尔逊在门口站住，不再往里走。

瓦伦蒂娜走上前敲门。

“进来。”门后面传来女人的声音，让人立刻想到浇满蜂蜜糖浆和奶油的冰淇淋。

瓦伦蒂娜推开木门，一个满头银发面庞苍老的女人在铺着碎花桌布的小圆桌后面朝她微笑：“晚上好，美丽的姑娘，来杯茶吗？”

“不用麻烦了。”瓦伦蒂娜脱下斗篷搭在手腕上，在椅子上坐下：“我来问一件事，问完就走。”

从她进门起，这位灵媒的视线就没离开过她。她的黑眼睛很大，目光深邃，笑容迷人，小圆桌上只有一套茶具，空气中弥漫着皮革、香草和琥珀的香味，这是东方的味道。

“那我们一定得好好聊聊。”女人的声音更愉快。

瓦伦蒂娜漠然的看了一眼被推过来的茶杯，从长袍口袋拿出一张照片推到桌对面：“尼古拉斯·德·蒙莫朗西，就是我要找的的人，我听说你很灵通——”

“你很不安，非常有天赋，惊人的天赋，但恐惧······是恐惧让你裹足不前。”灵媒打断了瓦伦蒂娜的开场白，她的目光越发深入，仿佛要望进瓦伦蒂娜的灵魂：“这来自于时刻萦绕着你，让你夜半难眠的孤独。”

“我们能说说正事吗？”瓦伦蒂娜抿了抿嘴唇，露出不耐烦的神色：“给我线索，或者预言。”

“你从不相信预言。”

灵媒打量着照片突然问道，照片里面的男子有着深色的短发，蓝色的眼睛，穿着德姆斯特朗血红色的校服站在草地上，英俊的脸庞上时不时朝照片外的人露出快活地笑容。

“因为世事难料。那只是一种可能性，无论是预言，还是未来，相信一种可能是愚蠢的行为。”

老人抬起头，笑容浸润了她脸上每一个沟壑：“非常清醒的认识，可你还是来了，不是吗？”

老人的话让瓦伦蒂娜陷入了沉默，她低头凝视着照片里男孩，说：“因为我相信他还活着，但别人不。”

“坚定地决心。”灵媒抬起眼睛，望向远方，而此刻的远方只是帐篷墙上挂着的波斯毛毯：“那么我的建议就是——没有建议。”

瓦伦蒂娜困惑的皱起眉头，上下审视着这个外貌年老声音年幼的灵媒：“你在跟我开玩笑！还是说你一向如此！”

“并不是。”

她依然笑着，对瓦伦蒂娜的讽刺毫不在意：“我说了，你很有天赋，更重要的，你目标坚定头脑清醒。在我经历过的漫长岁月里，我发现了很有趣的事：当一个人明白自己在做什么，要做什么的时候，任何预言都对他毫无作用。而其他人，那些愚蠢的，自以为是的聪明人却恰恰相反，这时候任何预言都会在他们身上产生奇妙的效果。”

“所以你在取乐？你的微笑是为了让你的猎物更加信服你？”瓦伦蒂娜难以置信，她像看疯子一样看着对面的老人。

“某些时候，是的。”老人很坦然的接受了瓦伦蒂娜的指责：“但你得承认这确实很有趣，看着他们追逐着一个飘渺的可能，如同狗追逐自己尾巴在阳光下的影子。”

“好了，天快亮了，你该走了。”她示意瓦伦蒂娜可以离开了。

瓦伦蒂娜毫不犹豫的站起来。

“如果你一定要一个预言的话——”灵媒在她身后幽幽的说：“离开这儿之后你会收到的一封信，它会带你找到你想要找到的东西。”

瓦伦蒂娜置若罔闻，她推开木门，纳尔逊从木凳上站起来，没有问她任何问题。

“走吧，我送你出去。”他说。


	5. Episode 4

4 

女装大佬和青梅竹马

巴黎，离香榭丽舍大街不远的一条不起眼的小巷里，一栋花园小楼伫立在一片高楼中丝毫没有突兀感。

白天这里寂静无声，和不远外人声鼎沸车水马龙的香榭丽舍大街看起来就像是两个世界。可一旦夜幕降临，这里就变成了纸醉金迷的销魂窟，多得是公子哥愿意一掷千金买得一夜良宵。

乔治德布罗伊接过侍女递来的香槟，没骨头一般躺在沙发上眯着眼睛看着不远处或坐或立，或是搔首弄姿，或是矜持冷淡的美人们。

“有什么新鲜的吗？”他问。

原本扣得紧紧的衬衫领已经散开了，露出胸膛，让他显得性感极了，昂贵的牡蛎扣不知道被丢到哪里去了，不过这不是他现在关心的问题。

“哦，倒是有一个新来的，才16岁，你想得到他吗，布罗伊先生？”侍女善解人意的向这位大主顾推销起这儿的新货色。

“是吗？”布罗伊舔舔嘴唇：“叫来让我瞧瞧。”

很快，这位美人就被带到了乔治德布罗伊的面前。

果然品相上成！布罗伊暗叹道，面前的美人就像晨露中初绽的玫瑰。

“就他吧。”布罗伊站起来，勾住美人天鹅般的细颈，指腹挑逗似的摩挲着他未发育的喉结，呼吸变得沉重起来，他脚步不停的往二楼包间走去，边走边问：“你叫什么名字？”

“奥格纳斯。”男孩回答道，声音青涩而动听，像露珠滴落在新叶上。

“动听的名字，动听的声音！”布罗伊喟叹着，早有侍者推开包间的门，布罗伊一把抱起他今晚的猎物，脚步急切的走向那张柔软的床，身后的门已经被侍者关上了，这里只有他和他的猎物。

布罗伊动情的亲吻着身下美丽的人儿，撕扯他的衬裙，掌下幼兽般柔软冰凉的皮肤光滑的不可思议，这让他更加兴奋，他腾出一只手，从床边柜子里抽出皮鞭和绳带，不由分说便开始了他的晚餐。

此刻，香榭丽舍大街一处不起眼的电话亭里发出一声轻微的爆响，一个女子就这么凭空出现在原本空荡荡的电话亭里。她推开电话亭的门，无声无息的混入了川流的人群。

不久之后，她就出现在了这座三层小楼前，拉响了门铃。

“很抱歉，小姐。我们这儿不接待女客。”燕尾服侍者打开们，扫了一眼这位小姐身上价值不菲的行头，礼貌的拒绝。

女子笑起来，她拿出一张纸片在侍者面前晃了一下：“还有问题吗？”

“当然没有，欢迎您的到来，尊贵的客人，祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”侍者脸上礼貌的疏离一瞬间褪的一干二净，他干净利落的让开门。

女子跳上台阶，无声的给自己加了一个幻身咒，一路畅通无阻的上了二楼。

这里的房间门全部可以从里面上锁，只要里面的人不解开锁，门就打不开，可惜这样贴心的设计对这位女士而言形同虚设。

沉浸在情欲中的人感官总是刺激且敏感的，布罗伊被突如其来的开门声吓得僵在那里，他扭过头去，顿时暴跳如雷。

“瓦伦蒂娜！该死的你怎么在这儿？！”他猛地从男孩身上跳起来，抓起一张被单裹住自己裸露的身体，也没忘记给他的心头好盖上被子。

“别那么紧张，乔治。”瓦伦蒂娜慢慢的往里踱了两步，兴趣盎然的打量着尽力把自己缩成一团往床那头躲的小美人：“放心，不是我的菜。”

“你——真是活见鬼——你来这儿干嘛？！”布罗伊气急败坏。

“当然是来找你了，总不会是来睡觉的。”瓦伦蒂娜似乎对小美人产生了极大的兴趣，像猫逗老鼠似的慢慢逼近这个还在不停的往里躲的少年，一边仔细的观察着他。

布罗伊狐疑的看着瓦伦蒂娜的动作：“你确定？虽然我不太介意三人行，但你——”

瓦伦蒂娜直接给了布罗伊一个白眼。

“我说了，不是我的菜。”她一字一句的重复：“你，和他——”她指了指乔治，又指了指床上那个被绑着的梨花带雨的小美人：“都不是我的菜！”

“那你TMD到底跑这儿来干嘛？！”布罗伊愤怒而疑惑：“没事别打扰我干正事行不行？！咱们不是说好了各玩各的——”

布罗伊的喋喋不休让瓦伦蒂娜没了猫捉老鼠的闲情逸致了，她一个箭步冲上去，拔出魔杖给了那位小美人一个束缚咒，然后眼疾手快的翻出房间里备好的手铐铁链把柔弱的小美人扣了起来。

“你——”没想到情趣用品还能这么用，布罗伊一脸惊愕，他还没来得说什么，就看见瓦伦蒂娜掐着小美人的下颚，仔细的端详着对方的牙。

“原来如此。”瓦伦蒂娜嘀咕道，顺便用力擦了擦他的皮肤。

“梅林啊，瓦伦蒂娜你究竟在搞什么鬼？！”布罗伊大步走上前，想给自己的小心肝松绑。

“你确定？”瓦伦蒂娜瞥了他一眼：“给一个随时准备给你的小脖子来一口的吸血鬼松绑？”

“······你说什么？！”布罗伊差点跳起来，他凑上去仔细观察着这个没少年。

几分钟之后，他像是被雷劈了似的跌坐在床上。

“梅林啊！”他脸色惨白，生无可恋的悲鸣：“我sleep with吸血鬼！”

“是活尸，或者是附体的鬼魂。专业点，乔治，你这样很容易让别人质疑布斯巴顿的教育水平。还有，别一副被强奸了的样子，有点嫖客的尊严，你今晚好歹花了一万欧元。”瓦伦蒂娜在他身边坐下，用安慰的口吻说道，眼睛看着早已褪去伪装的吸血鬼美少年。

“能把嘴闭上吗，小瓦。”布罗伊虚弱的说。

“不可以。”瓦伦蒂娜直接而直白的拒绝了他。

“······”

“需要洗个热水澡吗？考虑到你上了一个活——”瓦伦蒂娜的目光在他的某个部位逡巡了一会儿。

“闭嘴！”

“——尸。”

布罗伊揉着眉头站起来，从地上捡起自己的衣服，摇摇晃晃的往浴室走去：“我需要一个热水澡。”

“洗干净点！”瓦伦蒂娜朝他的背影喊到，毫不意外的看见对方打了个晃。

等浴室里传出水声，雾气弥漫玻璃，瓦伦蒂娜才悠然的开口。

“意大利人？”她瞄了一眼男孩黑色的卷发，问道。

男孩扭过头去，拒绝回答。

他知道面前这个女巫跟浴室里那个道貌岸然的公子哥儿不一样，她几乎一眼就识破了自己的伪装，而且对他引以为傲的美貌不以为然。

“别这么变扭，配合点，说不准我能在威森加摩的法庭上帮帮你。”瓦伦蒂娜从床上滑下来，裙摆花一样的绽开。

“认识这个人吗？”她拿出一叠照片，一张张的铺在男孩面前，一边用聊天的口吻说道：“瞧你这幅样子估计死了好多年了吧，化妆技巧这么高超，老牛吃嫩草心里一点压力都没有？”

小美人磨了磨牙，眼睛不由自主的朝地上的照片看去。

然后他漠然的移开了目光：“不认识。”

“这个标志呢？”

瓦伦蒂娜拿起拓着图案的羊皮纸举到他眼前。

“没见过。”

“那就可惜了。”瓦伦蒂娜叹了一口气，从口袋里拿出一个小巧的木盒，里面放着三只药剂和一根注射器。

“东莨菪碱，硫喷托纳，咪达锉伦，选一个吧。我在你的兄弟姐妹身上试验过安全的剂量，不会让你们一睡好几年或者直接疯掉的。”瓦伦蒂娜十分贴心的给出了选择题。

男孩终于露出一丝惊恐的神色，混迹风月场所的他很清楚这里面是什么东西，对于人类而言安全的剂量，放在吸血鬼身上却足够毁灭他们脆弱的神经。

他开始奋力的挣扎，却挣脱不开束缚咒语，只能把铁链弄得哗啦啦的响。

细长的针管刺进了他颈后的血管里，他能感到冰凉的液体渗透到他身体的每个角落，凸起的青筋慢慢消失，他像一条离开了水、濒死的鱼张着嘴喘着粗气。

一股雾气升腾起来，他迷茫的看着迷雾后模糊的人影，如坠梦境。

影像一帧一帧飞快的从他眼前掠过，像是黑白胶片放映机投下的光影，摇摇晃晃，看的人眼花，还伴着刺刺拉拉的声响。

他扭过头，发现自己坐在芝加哥红黄两色的剧院包厢里，帷幕早已升起，剧院的首席女演员在舞台华丽的布景下用意大利语唱着“他——爱——我”。这是他十五岁的生日，随他父母来到这座历史悠久的歌剧院里观看戏剧。

他环顾四周，左右两边坐着的父母正聚精会神的观赏者舞台上的表演。

“你觉得无趣。”耳后传来低语。

奥格纳斯一转头，瓦伦蒂娜坐在他身后，双臂搭在他的椅背上，宝石蓝的眼睛看着舞台上浓妆艳抹的女首席，带着一丝嘲弄。

“是的。”奥格纳斯嘟起嘴，轻声回答道。顺便看了一眼两边的父母，发现他们并未发现自己的不守礼，顿时放下心来，继续和瓦伦蒂娜窃窃私语：“你也这么觉得不是吗？”

“算是吧。”瓦伦蒂娜笑起来，水晶吊灯的灯光在她金色的长发上笼出一片光晕，她笑得像天使一样纯真无暇。

奥格纳斯看呆了，他还没见过这么漂亮的女孩呢！

可我为什么会跟她说话呢？

脑海里闪过一个念头，却很快消失。

“我们溜出去怎么样？”奥格纳斯为自己的想法突然兴奋起来，自诩为上流社会的父母不仅在家中对他要求严苛，还将他送进了严格的寄宿制男校，他觉得自己就像一只被蛛网困住的飞蛾。

“别急。”瓦伦蒂娜歪过头，朝他笑了一下：“快了。”

什么快了？

奥格纳斯疑惑地想，他追问，却没有得到回答，因为一切都陷入了黑暗，他失去了知觉。

灯光再次点亮。

女人的娇笑和男人轻佻的语句围绕着他，他满心厌恶的应付着面前肥胖的贵族男人的挑逗，鼻尖萦绕着比香水更浓烈的油腻味，像浮在汤上的油脂，对他而言就是隔夜的食物，只有劣等的、饥不择食的吸血鬼才会把獠牙扎进他的脖子。

“爵士你可真有趣……”他露出纯真无邪的笑容，奉承着对面肥头大脑的男子，看着他那比甲壳虫眼珠大不了多少的眼睛里流露出垂涎的贪婪。

愚蠢的肥猪。

他低下头，让黑色的卷发盖住眼睛，掩住他眼底的不屑。

······

“你这个小混蛋，贱、货，臭虫——”道格拉斯破门而入，一把抓住他濡湿的头发，挥手就是两个耳光：“我买你可不是让你吃饱肚子的，你这肮脏的小杂、种，谁给你的胆子拒绝客人！”

道格拉斯咆哮着，像一只愤怒的野牛。

“你这个贱种给我听着！”道格拉斯一字一顿的警告他：“没有下次了，任何人，我说任何客人，只要他们要，你就给我乖乖抬起你的屁股！”

奥格纳斯觉得道格拉斯的样子滑稽又好笑，于是他笑起来，吸血鬼对疼痛的感知迟钝，那两巴掌对他而言就是挠痒痒。

道格拉斯被激怒了，他狠狠的将奥格纳斯掼在地上，他身后的仆从一拥而上，朝着缩在地上的奥格纳斯拳打脚踢起来。

他已经不知道自己是在哭还是在笑，那个雨夜让他16年的人生戛然而止，像是一个不和谐的休止符，也是他噩梦的开端。

父母被离奇杀害，亲戚们以他未成年为由瓜分了财产，无家可归的他流落在街头，被人抓去了黑市。

他被卖给了一个吸血鬼，然后成为了吸血鬼，也成为了一个娼、妓。

他睁开迷蒙的眼睛，那张天使般的面孔悬在他头顶，拳脚依然雨点般的落在他身上，他却渐渐感觉不到了。

“你怎么在这儿？”他问：“你是谁？你是天使吗？为什么你不带我走······”

“一下子问这么多问题，你可真让人头疼。”瓦伦蒂娜微笑：“别急，你很快就能知道答案了。”

话音刚落，她在他面前就开始慢慢模糊，消失。他无力的动着手指，想伸出胳膊抓住她：“拜托了，带我走吧，你是天使对不对，求求你带我走吧，结束这一切，求你了！”

“会结束的。”虚空中的幻影告诉他：“不远了。”

他闭上眼睛，陷入虚空。

······

奥格纳斯猛地睁开双眼，像是从噩梦中惊醒一般，大口喘着粗气，额角的汗珠密密麻麻，一滴滴的顺着发丝淌下来。

空气中弥漫着一丝烟草和薄荷的气息，他挣扎的坐起来，看到不远处的软垫椅上一个他不认识的漂亮的出奇的女孩正坐在那里抽着一根香烟，她抽烟的样子十分迷人，动作神情没有一丝刻意，却美的令人叹息。旁边那位看起来有些气血不足的公子哥已经洗完澡了，棕色的发丝一缕缕的撸在脑后，往下滴着水，打湿了浴袍。可他却全然不在意，使劲抽着手里的烟，没多久一根便燃尽了。

他识趣的坐起来，下床穿衣，没有多问就拉开门走了。

乔治布罗伊看了一眼关得严严实实的门，问瓦伦蒂娜：“你的遗忘咒没问题吧？”

“你在质疑布斯巴顿的教学水平吗？”瓦伦蒂娜捻灭烟蒂，看都没看乔治。

乔治布罗伊揉了揉眉角：“好吧，幸好这里不全是吸血鬼。”

“你还准备再来？”瓦伦蒂娜斜了乔治布罗伊一眼：“你可搞不清下一个会不会是狼人。”

“······”

“或者是僵尸。”

“我不会眼瞎到认不出来僵尸！”乔治跳起来，愤怒的叫起来。

“或者是探子，间谍？”瓦伦蒂娜理都不理他，自顾自的继续说：“你还不如去勾搭一下圣安德烈皮内尔医院里天天围着你转的小护士，至于你的特殊癖好——”

瓦伦蒂娜嫌弃的看了乔治一眼：“你不是有很好的解决方法吗？”

“死的哪有活的好！”乔治坐回椅子上，又点燃了一支烟，猛吸了一口：“好吧，在我找到新地方之前，就拿死的将就一下吧。”

瓦伦蒂娜无声的冷笑。

“行了，你来找我干嘛？”乔治布罗伊看了瓦伦蒂娜一眼：“以你无事不登三宝殿的德行我就不相信你这次不会找我麻烦。”

“你的地下室里应该没有存货了吧？”瓦伦蒂娜没有回答布罗伊的问题。

“你想干嘛？”布罗伊警惕的看了瓦伦蒂娜一眼，往后缩了一下：“是没有了，多久了，早就腐烂了。”

瓦伦蒂娜笑起来，这让乔治布罗伊大感不妙，头皮发麻。

他可不是说瓦伦蒂娜笑的恐怖，事实上瓦伦蒂娜这种难得一见的美人做什么都称得上赏心悦目，他之所以头皮发麻只是因为他非常清楚瓦伦蒂娜的笑容背后藏着的不怀好意。

“那你明晚怎么办呢~”瓦伦蒂娜拉长了声调，听起来就像用糖果诱拐小孩的老巫婆。

“以前怎么办，现在就怎么办。”乔治谨慎的回答道。

“啊！”瓦伦蒂娜满意了：“那真是太好了！”

什么太好了？乔治布罗伊一头雾水，然后他猛地反应过来。

“你想去拍卖会？！”

瓦伦蒂娜用怜悯的眼神看着乔治，眼神好像在说‘你反应可真慢’：“当然。”

“不行！”

“这样啊······”瓦伦蒂娜发出一声遗憾的叹息：“那我们来谈谈你今晚上的那只活尸吧。”

“······不！”

“他都活了五六十多年了，算算年纪够当你爸爸了——”

“闭嘴！”乔治下三路一凉，那种被强奸了的羞耻感又回到了他身上。

“啧，口味真重！活了五六十岁，当了三十多年的娼、妓，看来手段过人啊，你感觉怎么样，是不是特别——”

“你TMD闭嘴吧！”乔治崩溃了，自暴自弃的吼道：“好吧你想怎么样就怎么样吧！”

得到了满意的答复，瓦伦蒂娜识趣的闭上嘴。

重新获得宁静的乔治觉得自己需要再洗个热水澡。

“等等——”乔治侧过头，看着瓦伦蒂娜：“明晚我记得你家有个宴会。”

“这个你就不用担心了。”瓦伦蒂娜站起身：“你记得出演一个尽职尽责的男朋友就行了。”

说完，她拎起搭在椅背上的斗篷，往外走去。

“晚安，乔治。顺便给你一个温馨的小提示，我从刚才的那位美丽活尸记忆里看到的：你之前那个老相好是个X。”

“······”乔治呆滞了几秒，然后果断的抄起衣服往自己身上套：“等等，我跟你一起走。”

他真是一刻都不想在这个鬼地方呆了。


	6. Episode 5

5、

西蒙娜·德·蒙莫朗西和不太愉快的童年

加莱特圣心大教堂犹如一顶礼帽，高高耸立在蒙马特尔山丘顶，居高临下的站立着，嘲弄的俯视着他脚下的巴黎城。

一代代的艺术家，或者说“伟大的疯子”们，在他脚边塞纳河两岸的贫民窟里创造了一段法国瑰丽的现代先锋艺术历史。

从前，他们被称为小偷、酒鬼、无业游民，亦或是不知从哪里钻出来的绅士和英雄，他们举止怪诞，放浪形骸，毒品和酒精是这里大多数人最好的朋友。现在，他们被人们供奉，被称为伟大的艺术家。

20世纪前期的一个普通的春天，皮埃尔·德·蒙莫朗西，一个刚从国外游历回来年轻人，衣冠楚楚的走进了蒙巴纳斯区的一间叫“机灵兔”的酒吧，给一位穷困潦倒嗜酒成命的画家买了一杯苦艾酒，然后他就成了这群疯子的赞助人和朋友。

他们嘲笑他拿着巴黎大学的文凭，穿着定制的西装、说着“高级”法语却跑到贫民窟来跟他们喝20个生丁都没有的廉价酒。

皮埃尔对他们的调侃和嘲弄不以为忤，依然笑着在酒水单上签上自己的名字。

他觉得这群人很有趣，一丁点火星就能激发出他们无穷无尽的创作热情和灵感，无论他们的是否饱腹，是否穷的连面包皮都买不起，他们创作的意志都不会被磨灭。他们不像皮埃尔平日里见到的那些上流社会的人一样，循规蹈矩墨守成规。这群人大胆、有着超乎想象的创造力，追逐着自由与独立。

皮埃尔心甘情愿的掏钱，就像园丁灌溉植株，期待他们扬名天下的那一天。

事实证明，他是正确的。

这群自由散漫的疯子成为了20世纪初世界文学艺术的先锋，把这个贫民窟变成了艺术家们的耶路撒冷。

他也得到了超乎想象的回报。

瓦伦蒂娜慢慢醒来。

光芒映在窗帘上，照亮了卧室里文艺复兴风格的家具。她慢慢从床上坐起来，对面的墙壁上《带胡子的蒙娜丽莎》在郁特里罗的蒙马特尔风景画边朝她神秘的微笑。

瓦伦蒂娜不太能理解她已经去世多年的父亲奇怪的审美和艺术灵感，在这栋房子里，她总能不经意的在文艺复兴风格的家具中看到奇奇怪怪的画作和雕塑。

这是她父亲留下的遗产，一栋坐落在殉道者街上的私人公馆，里面塞满了他曾经资助过的、声名显赫的艺术家们的文学艺术作品。

殉道者街在旅人中没有半点名气，却是巴黎人心中的巴黎，它远没有香榭丽舍大街的宏伟，也缺乏圣日耳曼大街的优雅，但它是历史，是巴黎历史的记录员。街边的百年书店的铭牌目睹了大革命时期的权贵们被砍头，左翼哲学家们的唇枪舌剑，你也可以问问餐厅里的桌椅，他们会告诉你雷诺阿就是在这条街上完成了马戏团杂技女演员的画作，特吕弗就在街角举着手摇摄像机拍下了《四百击》。

公馆不远处，走出殉道者街，在离轮.盘状的圣乔治广场几步之远，就是皮埃尔现代艺术私人展馆，她父亲曾经用来堆放卖不出去的画作和雕像的地方，都是他用几法郎或者一杯酒从那些艺术家们那里换来的，他父亲去世后，根据他的遗嘱，那里被他的姑姑西蒙娜·德·蒙莫朗西暂时接管，成为了巴黎首屈一指的私人艺术展览馆和画作交易中心。

数以万计的画商们络绎不绝的来到这里，磨动他们的嘴皮，想让这里的人相信他们手里的画作确实是某位蒙马特尔的疯子的作品。

而这一切，在瓦伦蒂娜成年时，就被移交到了她手里。

“我听说你昨天晚上回来的很晚。”西蒙娜已经坐在餐厅里读今天的报纸了，听到脚步声，她放下报纸：“你不需要多睡一会吗？”

“一杯咖啡就够了。”瓦伦蒂娜在姑婆对面坐下来，家养小精灵送上早餐。

“我劝你再去睡一会，理事会的问询下午才开始。”

侄孙女毫无睡回笼觉的意愿，西蒙娜也不再强求，低头继续看她手中的巴黎巫师晨报。

“翁贝托的腿好点没？”西蒙娜问道。

“魔药挺有效的，大概过一周他就能去看他最喜欢的球队比赛了。”瓦伦蒂娜想起老师不小心摔断的腿就连连摇头，一把年纪了还非要学小年轻打魁地奇，不断腿才怪。

“这好面子的老头。”西蒙娜笑起来，翻过一页报纸：“泊琳娜呢？”

“祖母也挺好的，坐在老师床前嘲笑了他一个下午。”

“他活该！”西蒙娜换了一份报纸，抖开它，面露揶揄的神色：“谁叫他好面子非要说自己是下楼梯摔的——”

西蒙娜瞄了一眼头条，就停下了话头。

“哈！”西蒙娜突然发出一声轻笑：“看看这个！”

她把报纸推向桌对面。

“别被坏消息蒙蔽了双眼，麦克马洪还真说的出口。要我说，麦克马洪唯一的正确的就只剩下他的勇气了。”西蒙娜嘲讽着。

“······‘今年我们听见了太多的坏消息’麦克马洪部长在回答记者的问题时这么说：‘麻瓜们告诉我们经济不好了，犹太巫师们遭受了攻击，现在英国人又说他们的阿兹卡班出问题了，穷凶极恶的坏人被放出来了。要我说这并不一定是坏事，我们做足了准备，傲罗们整装待发，外交部时刻关注了海对面的朋友的动静，我们充满信心’······麦克马洪部长的精彩讲话让在场记者频频点头，出生贫寒的战争英雄麦克马洪在傲罗中颇有威望，前部长布罗伊更是对这种正统派抱有期望，称他是一位充满活力、勇气和毅力的战士。”

瓦伦蒂娜合上报纸，摇头：“老掉牙的喊口号。不过麦克马洪对付黑巫师还是很有一套的，说不准这次他能提高一下连年下滑的支持率。”

“对付黑巫师，这是他的强项。”西蒙娜翻过一页报纸，头也不抬：“可惜他也只知道这个了，他的政治才干贫乏的让人发笑。”

“那他为什么干了这么久？”瓦伦蒂娜疑惑。

“因为他们找不到更合适的人。”西蒙娜从报纸里抬起头来，笑着说道：“布罗伊是个理论派，我弟弟是个野心家，相比于这两个人，麦克马洪显然更好摆弄。”

“所以这是相互妥协的结果。”瓦洛蒂娜扶住额头：“那你呢？姑婆。你为什么退出？”

“因为那时候不是现在。”西蒙娜合上报纸，依然蓝的透彻的眼睛温柔的看着自己的小侄女：“女人只能是男人的附庸，哪怕我们有才干，有力量。所以我退出了这场争斗，因为我意识到我没有胜算，没人会支持一个女人。但我幸运，我那胆小的、只愿与酒精和女人为伍的父亲没有给我任何有价值的东西，除了生命和自由生长的空间，我才能对世俗编造的海市蜃楼嗤之以鼻、不被愚弄。所以我不让你祖父约束你，因为受到束缚比摆脱它容易多了，只要你得到了一丁点利益，哪怕失去再多你也不会再挣扎。所以，亲爱的，别相信他们说的话，相信你自己。”

“说回政治——”西蒙娜站起来，漆黑的长袍衬着她夹杂着银丝的金发，显得格外光彩照人：“有点耐心。”

“我不明白。”瓦伦蒂娜目光追着西蒙娜，困惑而不解：“你厌恶政治，为什么还要——”

“当我读尼采的时候，我就预想到会有这么一天。没人是纯洁的，纯粹的好人早就死了，你以为人人称颂的邓布利多是个伟大的圣人？不不不，他为了所谓的‘伟大的利益’可以牺牲所有，甚至是他自己。这就是我让你读麻瓜写的哲学书的原因，他们可以让你看透一些东西。扯远了……而我，我早已陷入泥潭，那些东西已经浸入我的骨髓。”

瓦伦蒂娜惊愕的望着她一直崇敬的姑婆：“所以你就听之任之，皈依黑暗了吗？”

“不。”西蒙娜从金属香烟盒里抽出一根香烟点燃：“当然不。我以为你该明白的，小瓦。”

“明白什么？”

“你去布斯巴顿的第一个暑假，我把你接回阿维尼翁时你问我的问题。你问我：学了黑魔法是不是就一定会成为坏人。因为你的同学认为你会成为黑巫师，他们孤立你，你很难过，哭着问我这个问题。我当时怎么回答你的？”

瓦伦蒂娜抿紧了嘴唇。

她当然记得！

在旁人看来，瓦伦蒂娜的童年不太快乐也不美好。从她记事起，父亲就缠绵病榻，所有的治疗师都对他的病情束手无策，而她的母亲，整天愁眉苦脸，哀叹自己哪个沙龙都去不了。就这样拖了整整六年，在瓦伦蒂娜八岁生日前的那一天，她的父亲，皮埃尔·德·蒙莫朗西离开了人世。而瓦伦蒂娜的八岁生日在他父亲的葬礼中无声的走远了，只有她的姑婆和祖母，在那天晚上，宾客离开之后，给她拿了一个小蛋糕，为她插好蜡烛。

“许个愿吧，孩子。”她祖母说，她的眼眶红肿的看上去就像两只核桃：“你爸爸十天前订好的。”

她抽泣了一声，姑婆在她身边伸出手，拍着她的背无声的安慰她。

瓦伦蒂娜安静的许愿，吹蜡烛，吃蛋糕，其实她什么都吃不下，整整一天，所有人见到她都露出一脸的沉痛，用悲悯的语调议论她的不幸，小心翼翼的不让她听见。

可她听得见，她从小就能听到别人听不到的声音，她爸爸知道后很骄傲的告诉她这是一种奇妙的天赋，就算在巫师里也非常罕见。

当她吃蛋糕时，姑婆和祖母低声说着话，讨论着她父亲留给她的遗产，讨论她那不靠谱的母亲。

“巴黎的房产和画廊可以找基金托管，可我总不放心，弗朗索瓦可不会放过这些东西，他肯定会不择手段的把东西搞到手。塔希提的种植园也是，这可比画廊值钱多了！”祖母忧愁的说道。

“我可以先代管着，弗朗索瓦不会明晃晃的插手我的事，他这种爱惜名声的人不会干这种蠢事。”说完，姑婆叹了口气，摩挲着瓦伦蒂娜缎子似的金发：“她妈妈压根靠不住，我估计用不着半年她就会自己跑掉另觅佳婿了。”

“那倒是省了我们的事，至于她娘家就是弗朗索瓦该头疼的事了。”祖母从鼻腔里发出一声冷哼：“但凡是涉及到利益的事情，他可是相当的精明，半点亏都不肯吃。”

这就是瓦伦蒂娜最喜欢她祖母和姑婆的地方，她们谈论事情的时候从不避讳她，甚至愿意接受她参加进来。

第二天一大早，她就被姑婆喊起来。姑婆没有让家养小精灵给她梳辫子，等她收拾好，就牵着她的手走进了她祖父办公用的书房，她的祖父正在那里等她。

她走进去的时候，祖父正聚精会神的看着面前的文件，没有注意到她的出现。

一旁的祖母不高兴的咳嗽了一声，祖父才抬起头来，见到瓦伦蒂娜。

“早上好，瓦伦蒂娜。”他说。

“早上好，祖父。”她回答，一边观察着她的祖父，他看来很悲伤很憔悴，头发花白，梳的非常整齐。

“我有一件很坏的消息要告诉你。”祖父摘下眼镜，捏着鼻梁，眼底透着青黑，显得面色憔悴：“你的父亲，我的儿子，去世了。”

瓦伦蒂娜没有说话。

“他去世了。我很难过，但你必须知道这件事。”

瓦伦蒂娜把视线从她祖父身上挪开，望向一边挂满画像的墙壁，画像上面的人有的偷偷的瞄她，有的抹着眼泪，有的挤在一张画里窃窃私语。

“去世，就是死去的意思。”祖父耐心的补充道，蓝色的眼睛紧盯着她，眉头紧锁。

“我知道去世的意思，祖父。”瓦伦蒂娜移回目光。

“那就好。”祖父说，但他的眉头依然锁的紧紧的：“下周开始你就搬回拉瓦勒，家庭教师我请好了——你知道家庭教师吗？”

“我知道，祖父。”瓦伦蒂娜觉得很无聊，手捏着裙子的花边玩着。

“那就好，你必须意识到自己现在的身份，你——”

祖母从鼻腔里发出的冷哼打断了祖父的说教，这让瓦伦蒂娜松了一口气。

然后她就听见祖母充满嘲讽不屑的声音：“真高兴你终于意识到瓦伦蒂娜是你唯一的孙辈了。”

祖父被噎的说不出话来。

“我看搬去拉瓦勒就算了。”祖母说：“你指望她妈妈跟着搬过去吗？指望那个肤浅自私的女人放弃这儿的灯红酒绿？谁来照顾这个孩子？你吗？！”

“你不回去吗？！”祖父惊愕的看着自己的妻子。

“当然不。”祖母回答的干净利落：“我受够了！这么多年了，玛格丽特和皮埃尔都走了，我也没留在这儿的必要了，放心我不会跟你离婚。”祖母撇了一眼一脸茫然的祖父，嘲笑着说。

无聊的家族联姻，毫无感情的婚姻生活，相继离去的儿女，消磨掉了她对这段婚姻最后的耐心。

祖父想要说什么，却忍住了。皮埃蒙特家族可不是什么没落的家族，可以任人宰割，他妻子的兄长就是举世闻名的古代魔文大师翁贝托，而且两家之间依然存在着密切的合作关系。

瓦伦蒂娜在他的祖父母结束这段对话后就被姑婆带走了，所以她并不知道之后大人们是如何商量的。

最终的谈判结果是，瓦伦蒂娜由祖母和姑婆照看，由家庭教师授课，定期回拉瓦勒。

时间就这样流水般的过去了，她的母亲果然如她祖母和姑婆所言，半年都没到就收拾东西回了娘家。一年之后就改嫁到了英国。祖父也惊喜的意识到瓦伦蒂娜恐怕是蒙莫朗西家族最有天赋的孩子，于是他默默容忍了她时不时不守规矩不服管教的任性和总喜欢一个人躲起来的奇怪性子，以及偷偷从地道溜到蒂福热城堡里到处探险。

人们总说蒂富热城堡很可怕，瓦伦蒂娜却不那么认为，虽然她确实经常听见奇怪的声音，但那座城堡对她而言更像一座巨大的探险宝藏，她总能发现有意思的东西。

11岁那年，姑婆带她来布斯巴顿报道，顺便在阿维伲翁为自己买下了一座葡萄酒庄做住处。

布斯巴顿的第一年在瓦伦蒂娜的记忆中不是美好的，她知道的知识被同学认为是黑魔法，事实上有些确实是黑魔法，学校里开始传言她是得到拉瓦尔男爵的真传，七年一过就会变成杀人放火无恶不作的黑巫师。小瓦伦蒂娜觉得她们也没完全说错，每当她在尚普陀塞的大书房里看书的时候，墙上挂着的那个奇怪的钟就会在她耳边唠里唠叨，这个钟自称拉瓦尔男爵。

尽管马克西姆夫人惩罚了几个学生，却不能阻止孩子们对她的孤立。瓦伦蒂娜一个朋友都没有，整日独来独往，她开始想念在家里的日子，一天天数着放假，同时她又觉得委屈。

于是，当她见到亲爱的姑婆时，立刻哭的稀里哗啦，抽抽嗒嗒的问姑婆她是不是会成为很坏的黑巫师。

不，你不会！姑婆帮她擦干眼泪，告诉她：想成为黑巫师的人是因为他想，就算老师不教他也会去学，不想成为黑巫师的人你就算告诉他所有的黑魔法咒语他都不会变坏。黑魔法可能危险邪恶，可真正恶的不是黑魔法，而是用黑魔法做坏事的人。德姆斯特朗的黑魔法课开设了这么多年，除了格林德沃，你知道他们出过第二个黑巫师吗？至于朋友，真正的朋友不会因为谣言而离开你，或者不出现。那些相信谣言的人，只能说明她们是人云亦云的傻瓜。

“你就当我问了个蠢问题吧。”瓦伦蒂娜摆摆手，低头吃她的早餐，不再执着于姑婆的政治理论。

没过多久，窗户外就传来“嘟嘟”的声响，一只猫头鹰正在不断拍打着窗户。

瓦伦蒂娜站来，打开窗户。

猫头鹰飞进来，将一封信丢在西蒙娜面前。

“娜塔莉亚下火车了。”西蒙娜带上了她的蓝色金属支架眼镜，拆开信读起来：“她说她一会儿到。”

她摘下眼镜，丢开信，信不知用什么墨水写成的，亮闪闪的还能变色，就像霓虹灯一样。难怪姑婆要戴眼镜，瓦伦蒂娜想。

“你要是困就赶紧上楼睡会，等你教母来了，就别想消停。”西蒙娜擦擦镜片把眼镜放回眼镜盒了，一边对瓦伦蒂娜说。

“那我上楼了。”瓦伦蒂娜快速解决掉最后一点早餐，蹭噌上楼享受她最后的睡眠时间了。

可惜她的计划搁浅了，因为门铃响了。

“哦！亲爱的！”门一打开，门外的女人就发出了无比激动的问候，听着有点吓人。

“你对你的头发做了什么？！”

西蒙娜惊呼的看着娜塔莉亚·列奥多洛维奇，她穿着一身亮红色的塔夫绸大斗篷，拉夫领一样的大领子上悬着一颗非常瞩目的脑袋，一头电的极其蓬松，染得十分鲜艳的橘红色长发趁着整个人显得分外抢眼夺目。

娜塔莉亚·费奥多罗维奇，俄国人。瓦伦蒂娜的教母，西蒙娜的好友，现居于美国洛杉矶。疯狂的热爱着麻瓜的电影艺术，狂热到她似乎将自己的全部都投入到表演之中，包括她夸张的充满戏剧性的服饰和举止，她一直都没被人误以为是神经病大概归功于她的美貌。

瓦伦蒂娜一度很疑惑，这样的人为什么会和西蒙娜成为朋友，她们唯一的相同点大概只有都是雪松木魔杖的拥有者了。

当她问起这个问题时，两位当事人都会露出讳莫如深的神秘微笑：“缘分。”

后来瓦伦蒂娜就不再纠结这个问题了，因为她发现教母那夸张的装扮和神经质的行为下是她敏锐的观察力和缜密的思维。

可她还是觉得她的装扮实在是辣眼睛！

瓦伦蒂娜默默吐槽着。

如果她没记错的话，瓦伦蒂娜清楚的记得上个月教母寄给她的用自己照片做的明信片上，她还是一头复古金色鬈发配大红唇，一副黄金时代电影明星的打扮。

“啊见到你可真高兴，茜茜！”娜塔莉亚无视了西蒙娜的问题，一把扑上去给了对方一个热情似火的拥抱，勒的西蒙娜差点断了气。

然后，她看到了西蒙娜身后的瓦伦蒂娜。

“哦！小瓦，我亲爱的孩子！我可爱的小甜心！”

毫无防备的，瓦伦蒂娜一下子陷入了一个紧密到过分的怀抱，浓烈的香水味熏得她直翻白眼。

“额……真高兴见到你，教母。”瓦伦蒂娜扭过脸呼吸了一口新鲜空气，才勉强能说出话。

好在教母很快就放在瓦伦蒂娜，她上下打量了一眼瓦伦蒂娜黑色的束腰裙，眉头皱的能夹死苍蝇：“你怎么能穿成这样？！黑色！我从没见过比这更乏味的颜色，别给跟我提什么端庄，西蒙娜！”

娜塔莉亚竖起一根手指，扬起头，声音高亢像是在唱歌剧：“别把你那套时尚观点灌输给我可爱的教女！”

说完，揽住瓦伦蒂娜的肩膀，不由分说的把她带出门：“你该置办几件漂亮衣服了。”

一边说，一边爱抚着瓦伦蒂娜的金发：“我真高兴你这头发和脸蛋依然还是这么漂亮！幸好你只遗传到了你妈妈的美貌，没遗传到她还没核桃大的脑仁。”

“······”


	7. Episode 6

6、

布斯巴顿理事会事故问询和晚宴

这本来是一间很安静的病房。

可是现在，这里挤满了人。

要说挤满了倒也不是，但相对于它狭小的空间而言，这里的人太多的，让人觉得无比拥挤。事实上，这里坐着的全是大人物，他们都是布斯巴顿校理事会的成员，护士们费了好大劲才将他们全部安顿下来。

等一切都看起来井井有条，理事会才正式对病床上坐着的少女进行事故问询。

“书记员？”娜塔莉亚·列奥多洛维奇不知何时戴上了一副亮橙色镶钻的眼睛，现在她看起来就像一只被染了色的硕大蜻蜓。

“准备就绪。”书记员面前的魔法打字机闻声滴滴当当的在羊皮纸上敲出了几行字：

布斯巴顿魔法学校理事会第1382次重大事故问询及调查会议

主持人：娜塔莉亚·列奥多洛维奇（校董）

书记员：博莱特·博思勒

与会者：校董及理事会成员共十六名，法国魔法部教育委员会特派员，法国魔法部法律司特派专员

问询对象：马克西姆夫人（校长）、艾略特·特雷兹（古代魔文学科教授）、科特琳娜·波耶尔（五年级学生）

马克西姆夫人高大的身躯坐在床边的椅子上，手臂搂着脸色惨白的波耶尔小姐：“我不明白这件事有什么好说的，事实就是这样，泊耶尔小姐在校外城镇过周末却被不法之徒掳走，她遭受了这么大的事情，我们不能强迫她在回忆一遍。”

‘“我清楚你的意思，马克西姆校长。”一位高个子男巫说：“但我们都必须知道哪里出了问题，不然未来会出现更多学生外出过周末失踪的事件。”

“我保证我不会询问威尼斯发生的事情，马克西姆。我明白你的意思。”列奥多洛维奇扶了扶眼镜，看了一眼白着脸的女生，问：“好吧，第一个问题，你是几点离开学校的？”

“九点。”波耶尔回忆了一下:“莉迪亚有约会，我跟她一起的。”

“莉迪亚是泊耶尔小姐的舍友，莉迪亚·塔迪克。”马克西姆夫人补充道。

娜塔莉亚点头表示理解：“第二个问题，你几时到达安纳西的？”

“九点二十几，应该是的。”泊耶尔小姐不确定的说：“我没带手表。”

“哦，为什么不佩戴手表呢？”列奥多洛维奇低头用羽毛笔在纸上写了几笔，抬眼问道。

“它···太旧了。”泊耶尔小姐摆弄着被子。

“但它还能工作不是吗？”列奥多洛维奇看了一眼泊耶尔小姐动作不断的手：“为什么不带呢？”

泊耶尔小姐的脸上泛起一丝红，她欲言又止，马克西姆夫人无声的鼓励着她。

“我·····我要去安德烈表白的，它不够漂亮。”女孩吞吞吐吐的回答。

理事会的人发出几声议论，又重归平静。

“能够理解。”列奥多洛维奇朝泊耶尔小姐露出一个鼓励的微笑：“谁没做过这种傻事呢。好了，下一个问题，可是据安德烈·迪布瓦先生的证词，在事发当天他并没有见过你——”

娜塔莉亚从一堆羊皮纸里翻出一张，上面记录着泊耶尔小姐的暗恋对象，安德烈·迪布瓦先生的证词。

“你去了哪里？”

“我跟莉迪亚在‘短毛’分了手，她去和男朋友约会了，我就准备去卖羊皮纸和墨水的地方碰碰运气，安德烈很喜欢那里。可是我刚出‘短毛’就遇到了一个小摊子，是一个意大利人，他说他买各种各样的香水。我听说过他，好多姑娘说他卖的香水味道很好，很有······”她咽了口水，努力寻找一个在这种场合下更为恰当的词：“吸引力。所以我就走过去看看，我发誓我只是想看看，我买完香水后，那个男人突然跟我说我有爱情的小烦恼，告诉我就在后面巷子里有一个先知，他问我要不要去看看。”

“所以你答应了？”娜塔莉亚问。

“我也不知道——我······我都不知道是怎么回事，我就跟他走了——然后我就在一个破屋子里见到一个很年迈的女人，她说要给我占卜，我就喝了茶，然后就，就···就等我睁开眼睛就在那个地牢里了。”

“吉卜赛人？”

“不——”波耶尔小姐哽咽着：“黑人，穿的有些……非洲……”

泊耶尔小姐捂住脸，抽泣起来。马克西姆夫人责怪的看了一眼雷奥多洛维奇，转头低声安慰自己的学生。

“你发现了什么？”艾略特在低头翻证词的瓦伦蒂娜身边站定，问到。

此时，问询已经结束，校董理事会成员们正聚在一起讨论结果，马克西姆夫人依然在低声安慰自己的学生，艾略特两边都不太好插手，正好看见一个人翻证词的瓦伦蒂娜，有些好奇她在做什么，便过来问问。

“什么都没发现。”

“那你还看它们？”

最后一份证词浏览完了，瓦伦蒂娜理了理凌乱堆放的羊皮纸：“我只是有个猜想，但摸不到头绪。”

“什么猜想？”艾略特好奇的问。

“大概今晚就能找到线索了。”瓦伦蒂娜站起来，跟还在和理事会的同僚说话的姑婆知会了一声就自行离开。

刚走到门口，她又折了回。

“能帮个忙吗？”

瓦伦蒂娜走到艾略特身边低声说。

“什么事？”

“帮我从你的女学生手里要几瓶那个货摊上买来的香水。”

“你要那个干嘛？”

“证明我的猜想。”

“我尽量吧。”艾略特说。

他不明白几瓶劣质香水能证明什么，但他还是去要来了。他把几瓶粗制滥造的香水塞进包裹里，学校的猫头鹰温顺的伸出腿让他把包裹绑上去，然后扑腾着翅膀飞出窗外。

“亲爱的瓦伦蒂娜：

我希望你真的能从这几瓶劣质玩意儿里发现什么，不然我可就白挨了那么多奇怪的目光了。向梅林发誓，那些女孩看我的神情让我以为自己是个色鬼。

你真诚的

艾略特 ”

瓦伦蒂娜微笑着折起纸条，收进雕花盒子里，连同面前几个看起来很普通的香水瓶一起锁进了写字台的抽屉里。

“瓦伦蒂娜！”约瑟芬女士咚咚咚的敲门：“你需要动作快点了，亲爱的！两位布罗伊先生已经到了。”

“我这就来。”瓦伦蒂娜从椅子上站起来，一边拉开衬裙的吊带，一边往更衣室里走，那里面挂着一条墨绿色的光面晚礼服。

瓦伦蒂娜脱掉衬裙，一丝不挂的从衬裙后面的衣柜里翻出一条黑色缀蕾丝齐膝裙，套上内衣，穿上小裙子，她这才把那条晚礼服从防尘套上取下来，从头上把自己套进去。

“首先，穿上囚服。”她凝望着镜子里自己，自言自语着：“第二——”

她拉开门走出房间，约瑟芬女士站在门外等她。看到瓦伦蒂娜走出来，她责怪的看着她：“你的首饰呢？”

“别跟我提那些东西。”瓦伦蒂娜满不在乎的想往楼下走，却被约瑟芬女士一把拉住。

“只是一条项链而已，别抱怨，亲爱的。”

瓦伦蒂娜感觉到那冰凉的石头贴上了她光裸的脖颈，梵克雅宝的钻石吊坠正坠在她胸前。

“戴上镣铐。”瓦伦蒂娜自嘲的想。

她走下楼梯，整栋别墅被装点的金碧辉煌，从威尼斯运来的枝型水晶吊灯在瑰丽的穹顶壁画下熠熠生辉，灯光下那中国的瓷器，大理石的雕像和金框里的油画浮动着虚无的金色光点，香槟的芬芳和管弦的悠扬流淌在大厅的每个角落，让任何一位宾客心醉神迷。

听见楼梯上传来的脚步声，乔治·德·布罗伊转过身。

他欠身行礼，然后走上前，瓦伦蒂娜伸手挽住他的肘弯。

“第三，戴上面具。”

“你说什么？”

声音低不可闻，布罗伊没听清，侧脸过去低声问她。

“没什么。”瓦伦蒂娜也转过头去，宝石蓝的眼睛无辜的眨了眨，与乔治对视。

在外人看来，他们和所有情深意切的情人一样，悄声细语含情脉脉。

“真是漂亮又登对的璧人！”一位魔法部的高官羡慕的看了一眼他俩，向老布罗伊和蒙莫朗西称赞道，然后忧心忡忡的提起自己的儿子：“我的儿子至今连个女朋友都没有，天知道他在布斯巴顿都干了什么？”

“别那么着急，我的老伙计。”面色红润的萨斯卡特·麦克马洪挤过来，手里举着两瓶香槟，正好听见毕托的抱怨。

“你儿子可比我家那个浑小子小哩。”他安慰毕托。

“你儿子可比我儿子优秀多了！”毕托闷闷不乐灌了一口香槟，说道。

“这有什么用？！活见鬼的……弗朗索瓦老兄你有威士忌什么的吗？”麦克马洪粗鲁的撬开酒瓶盖，给每个人倒了一杯，自己大口喝酒，却觉得不带劲：“我宁愿本杰明蠢得像只鹅，笨的像鲤鱼，只要他能给我赶快生个孩子！”

说完，他又往嘴里灌了一口。

“来点威士忌吧，这活见鬼的太没劲了！”

弗朗索瓦摊开手，表示自己无能为力。

麦克马洪闷闷不乐的走开了。

宴会进行到一半，约翰拉着弗朗索瓦躲进角落里。

“结束了咱们单独聊聊。”

弗朗索瓦的目光投向大厅，他的孙女正和约翰的孙子呆在舞池里，因为酒精赤红了脸颊的萨斯卡特在一边和一群魔法部的官员们高谈阔论，声音大的哪里都听得见，惹得宾客们直皱眉。

“就现在吧。”弗朗索瓦说。

这儿不需要他这个主人了。

灯火从壁灯镂空的银网里露出来，散发出一层层光晕在波斯地毯上晕染出斑驳的影，好似未浸透的染料，在月光下透着湿润的凉意。

瓦伦蒂娜的高跟鞋飞快而急促的打断了这份静谧，却毫无声息。

她嫌弃的提起碍事的裙摆，试图脱掉它，却没有成功。她的背抵在坚硬冰冷的墙壁，面前一具炽热的身躯突然逼近，阻隔了她逃跑的道路。

“你甚至没有看我一眼。”他在她耳边轻声细语，指尖流连在暴露在蕾丝和薄纱装饰的低领外的皮肤，一根手指慢条斯理的挑起了露珠一样被金丝勾嵌的钻石。

瓦伦蒂娜没有慌张，尽管对方身上雪松木的香气让她迷醉了一会：“恕我直言，你也没有看我，艾伯。”

“你可真是薄情。”艾伯赫特·费尔南多·德安孔尼亚压抑着低笑起来，胸腔震动着。瓦伦蒂娜嗅到了更浓郁的雪松木的香气，像是印度水烟里的香料，氤氲在绵密浓稠的水雾中，层层包裹着他们俩，瓦伦蒂娜却觉得口干舌燥。

带着狎昵和诱哄的，早就预料到瓦伦蒂娜的反应，费尔南多解开了前襟上的两粒扣子，抓住瓦伦蒂娜的手，将她们放到自己的领巾上，语调低沉：“你就不想我吗？”

瓦伦蒂娜笑起来，妩媚的眼角眯着，手指顺着领巾上华贵的暗纹滑动着，不急着解开它，她能感觉到对方的手指已经搭在了她裙子背部的暗扣上。

她突然用力，拉住那昂贵的领巾，迫使对方低头，使他的鼻尖凑近自己，直到与她的相碰。然后她仰起头，毫不费力的吻住那挺直的鼻梁下勾起的嘴唇。

不出意料，瓦伦蒂娜尝到了果香的甜与橡木的沉重包裹着葡萄的芬芳。

“你喝太多了。”她一把推开费尔南多，墨绿色的晚礼服流水一样倾泻在地毯上，无声的闷响。

费尔南多·德安孔尼亚惊讶的看着瓦伦蒂娜身上的黑色齐膝裙，深色的眼眸里翻滚着波浪，宛如黑夜下的大海：“我差点忘了，布罗伊家的那个斯文败类还在花园里等你。”

“那我必定要感谢您的识趣和体贴了，德安孔尼亚先生。”

瓦伦蒂娜依然笑着，舒展双臂摘下项链，弯腰捡起裙子。

“麻烦借过，我赶时间。”她侧身从他身边溜走，只留月光下不断消失的影子。


	8. Episode 7

7、

拍卖会

“我刚才看见德安孔尼亚了。”

乔治接住从窗台上跳下来的瓦伦蒂娜，皱着眉头说。

“不奇怪。祖父不邀请他才不对劲。”瓦伦蒂娜理了理裙摆，穿上事先藏在花丛里的鞋。

摇了摇头，乔治不太理解蒙莫朗西公爵的做法。既然知道瓦伦蒂娜回绝了对方的求婚，还是一次不落的邀请他参加蒙莫朗西家族的各种聚会。

只消看一眼，瓦伦蒂娜就知道乔治在想什么。

“德安孔尼亚家族可不是什么没落的家族，虽然西班牙现在不怎么样了，但瘦死的骆驼比马大。”

其实瓦伦蒂娜知道，她的祖父相当欣赏德安孔尼亚家族的人，他们在赚钱方面有着相同的理念，从不认为巫师只能赚巫师们口袋里的钱。

甚至，为了赚麻瓜的钱，费尔南多的祖父娶了西班牙阿尔巴公爵的女儿——一个麻瓜。

这大概是弗朗索瓦与德安孔尼亚家族不同的地方了。无论怎么，他都不愿意放弃自己作为纯血巫师的骄傲。对此，瓦伦蒂娜嗤之以鼻，在她看来，这和麻瓜们拥有一只纯种马时的骄傲别无二致。

“我以为他是爱惜名声。”乔治揉揉额头，不经意间想到自己那个四处应酬的父亲，觉得自己非常能理解蒙莫朗西老公爵的行为了：“说起来，他不会来找我麻烦吧？”

他扫了一眼瓦伦蒂娜，说道。

“咱们事先可是约法三章过的：各玩各的，但谁惹的风流债谁自己解决，你别忘了！”乔治招手拦下一辆的士，拉开车门请瓦伦蒂娜上去。

“当然没忘。”

瓦伦蒂娜钻进车厢，对从另一边坐进来的乔治道：“你用不着那么担心，他活的比你都明白。”

“多谢夸奖。”

“不客气。”

他们默契的将话语都掐灭在沉默中，因为无需多言，他们早已深谙这场交易的规则。

汽车驶进了布洛涅森林，乔治让司机在一处偏僻的路口停下。瓦伦蒂娜下车，跟着乔治左拐右拐，走进了一个类似花园的地方，正中坐落着随处可见，极其普通的喷泉池，无论你看多久都能迅速忘掉它，因为它修建的毫无特点，恐怕唯一的作用就是让巴黎这座夏天热的宛如置身桑拿房的城市多一丝微不足道的凉意。

再往里走，一张桌子边坐着几个喝着啤酒的男人，瞧见有人过来，其中一个高声问道：“哪儿来的？”

“圣拉扎尔来的。”乔治回答道。

“她哪儿来的？”那个男人瞅了一眼瓦伦蒂娜，眼底是闪烁着不怀好意意味的目光。

乔治一把搂住瓦伦蒂娜的腰肢：“我带来的。”

听到乔治的回答，男人不再理会二人，回过头和他的朋友继续喝酒去了。

“走吧，跟紧我。”

乔治没把搁在瓦伦蒂娜的手臂放下，就这么揽着她往里走。走过了一排排茂密的树林，眼前豁然开朗。

一栋漂亮的大房子慢慢离开了树林的掩盖，显露在他们眼前。

乔治走上前，摁响门铃，很快门就开了。

是剧场。

瓦伦蒂娜环顾着四周，乔治递了两张大面额的欧元给一个检票员打扮的女人：“我的包厢还在吗？”

“那还用您问吗？布罗伊先生。像您这种常客我们永远记得！”检票员笑着，领着他们走上环形回廊，为他们拉开了一扇大门。

他们进入了一个深红色天鹅绒包裹着的大包厢，正中摆放着两只漂亮的椅子，垫着舒适的金色流苏软垫，这里视线好极了，可以轻易的看清舞台上，甚至是底下那一排排座位上发生的任何事。

乔治从一旁的冰桶里抽出香槟，倒了两杯。

“这儿的香槟还是不错的。”他说着，拿了一杯给瓦伦蒂娜。

“不用了。”瓦伦蒂娜谢绝了这瓶看着品相上乘的酒，不是因为警惕，而是她有些心神不宁，总觉得有些不对。

乔治也没生气，兀自喝了。

包厢陷入了难捱的沉默，直到底下的座位几乎坐满。

客人们的雪茄冒出的烟味，汗味，酒味，相互交织着，升腾着，在大厅巨大的圆形穹顶下，他们各自为营顽强的割据着本就稀薄的空气。

瓦伦蒂娜皱起眉头，看了一眼依然安安稳稳纹丝不动的幕布。

似乎是人来差不多了，那幕布没让瓦伦蒂娜等太久。

“先生们，女士们！”

帷幕拉开，一位男士站在灯光下，朝四面的宾客微笑。

他让瓦伦蒂娜又一次想到了入口的喷泉，毫无特点到过目即忘。

“欢迎各位的到来，我想大家都等不及了。事实上我也是——”

他夸张的张开双臂，宾客们爆发出一阵笑声，饱含着心知肚明的了然。

“那我们开始吧！”

几位黑衣男子抬着一只巨大的棺木放在展台上，他们带着白手套的手掀开沉重的棺盖，里面躺着一位年轻貌美体型娇小的女子。她被大朵大朵白色的芍药装点着，像柔嫩的花蕊一样置身其中，

“第三号。非常新鲜和完整，来历证明我们提供在了拍卖手册上，两百欧元起拍。”

展台嗡的一声倾斜到了一个非常适合台下观众观看的角度。

片刻之后，台下立刻响起了人们发出的窃窃私语，和翻动纸张的声响。

“200欧元！”主持人走到台前，右手握着拍卖锤，高声喊道：“谢谢。200欧元……250欧元，谢谢您美丽的女士！”

他朝头顶一侧包厢里的浓妆艳抹的胖夫人微微鞠躬：“300欧元……我好像听到了350欧元？哦！谢谢您的慷慨这位先生！”他向观众席一排正中位置坐着的男子点头，男子戴着黑色的面具，遮住了大半张脸。

其实这里大多数人都戴着面具，他不算扎眼。

瓦伦蒂娜放下微型望远镜，低头把拍卖图册翻到第三号那一页。

“没什么特别的，穷人家的姑娘，看着还行，但皮肤粗糙，连100欧元都不值。”乔治看了一眼低头研究拍卖品说明的瓦伦蒂娜，解释道：“别以为看着不错，都是他们的鬼把戏，上层滑石粉就行了。”

瓦伦蒂娜意味深长的看了乔治一眼：“你很了解啊！”

“别大惊小怪的，你不是老早就知道我是什么人了吗？”

台下的竞拍已经进行到第二具尸体了，这次是一对双胞胎男童。

“不太新鲜了，不过胜在成对。”乔治接着说：“前面的货色一般不太好，后面的才是重头戏。”

果然如乔治所说，拍卖会渐渐进入高潮，宾客的竞价声越发高亢。

“第38号！”拍卖师宣布道。

话音刚落，瓦伦蒂娜余光就瞥见乔治在无声间挺直了脊骨。

“非常稀有的一件······”拍卖师故作玄虚的拖长了语调：“异常的新鲜和完整，我们没有处理他，因为他不需要处理！”

“5000欧元起拍，有人出价吗？”拍卖师环顾四周。

乔治举起了牌子。

“5100欧元，谢谢您先生！哦，5200欧元，先生您需要加价吗？”拍卖师来回张望着看着两个包厢，心满意足的再次看见牌子举起：“5500欧元——6000欧元！”

乔治布罗伊大概生平第一次遇到敢跟他抢的人，虽然他面色平静波澜不惊，但瓦伦蒂娜知道他的肾上腺素已经燃烧了他全身的血管。

她不再理会这个已经失去理智的人，举起玳瑁柄的微型望远镜观察台上那具奇怪的尸体。

不知道为什么，她有些头晕。

那种熟悉的感觉又出现了，瓦伦蒂娜扶住额头，拼命集中注意力试图让自己摆脱漩涡，却无能为力，只能慢慢的沦陷。

灯光变得愈发柔和，耳边势在必得的喊价声渺茫的彷佛是从海对面传来的，四周的景象在慢慢变化，像是电影的慢镜头，人影模糊起来。

澎湃而诡异的鼓乐阵阵响起，一个人戴着奇怪的面具围着火架舞动着，海贝拼成的面具上绘着吊诡的图纹，死人头发编织的麻绳辫在火光冲天中扭动像一条条充满生命力的蛇，头顶的牛角晃动着，在天地之间化出无数的影子。

瓦伦蒂娜慢慢的站起来，围着火架和在火架边跳舞的人走了一圈，借着火光辨析他身上那些夸张的图案。

几个男人抬着一只敞开的棺木走到火架边，棺木里赫然躺着那个几秒钟前在拍卖厅里被乔治看中的尸体，不同的是，此时的他还活着。

他被缚住手脚，嘴被堵的严严实实。他瞪大眼睛，无助而渴求的望着瓦伦蒂娜，无声的诉说着。

可瓦伦蒂娜爱莫能助，只能眼睁睁的看着抬着他进来的几个白人七手八脚的把他绑上搭好的架子。

装扮奇怪的人已经完成了他的舞蹈，他走向火架，持着骨剑的手从火堆里挑出一个骨瓶，诡谲的舞动着前进着，走到因为绝望而面如死灰的男子身前，将骨瓶里的药倒进了他的嘴里，掐着他的脖颈逼他咽下。

冰冷像植物的根须一样蔓延，四肢百骸像是被冻住了一样，男子从迷糊陷入了永恒的黑暗。

瓦伦蒂娜也是。

但她此时所面对的黑暗并非永恒。

“瓦伦蒂娜？！瓦伦蒂娜？！你怎么了？！”

瓦伦蒂娜在一阵剧烈的摇晃中清醒过来，身体往后试图躲开乔治不断拍打她脸的手：“我没事。”

她说。

“你确定？！”乔治将信将疑的看着瓦伦蒂娜：“你刚才像是被摄魂取念了一样！”

头疼的像是要裂开，瓦伦蒂娜掐住一块皮肤，几乎是咬着牙的说：“我现在没法跟你解释，给我倒杯苦艾酒，快点！”

乔治不明白，却还是依言给她倒了一杯酒。

棕黄色的高浓度酒精在她的腹部燃烧，很快头疼消失了。

“感谢你没给我兑水。”头不疼了，尽管依然疲惫，瓦伦蒂娜还有兴致调侃一下乔治：“看来你还是很了解我。”

“我不介意更了解你一点。”乔治坐下来，意有所指。

“我介意。”瓦伦蒂娜回绝的非常干脆：“告诉我刚才那个你拍下来了。”

“瓦伦蒂娜。”

乔治叫了她一声，瓦伦蒂娜从手掌的支撑中抬起头，身边的那个纨绔子弟已经消失了，取而代之的是一个无比严肃的乔治德布罗伊。

“我知道你在调查一些事情，你有所保留的，我不会不识趣的探寻追问，但你不能总把我当马戏团的猴子。”

瓦伦蒂娜合上眼睛，沉默的靠在椅背上，连气息都几不可闻。

过了好一会，她才询问道：“你想知道什么？”

乔治想了想，却发现自己没什么可问的。

调查出来的真相他不可能得不到，瓦伦蒂娜好似魂魄出窍的原因他很好奇，却不可以询问，就算问了，十有八九得不到回答。

这时，瓦伦蒂娜说：“看来是没有，那到我了。那具尸体你拍下了吗？”

“当然。”乔治挫败的叹气，站起来，将拍卖目录夹在腋下：“走吧，我该去结账了。”

闻言，瓦伦蒂娜也站起来，跟在乔治身后离开包厢，临走前，她看了一眼外面的大厅，拍卖仍在继续。


	9. Episode 8

8、

沼泽地里的城堡

神秘的星光穿过朝北的窗户，照亮了幽深的走廊。在这个漆黑而恐怖的黑夜，星光是这个世界唯一的慰藉。夜晚的冷风裹挟着诅咒与怨恨，扫过沼泽里暗自低语的树桠。

瓦伦蒂娜停下脚步，走到大开的窗前，伸出没有举烛台的手关上窗户。

抬头仰望过天空中那弯弦月，就会知道清晨即将到来。

不远处，就在这边沼泽的尽头，那片山坡上，墓地在星星的微光下散发着隐秘的红色光晕。

如果有人站在这片埋葬了一代又一代蒙莫朗西的墓园中仰头遥望此处，就会看到这座由冰冷的大理石堆砌而成的城堡站立在高高的岩石上，冷漠的凝望着身下灰暗的荒野沼泽。数千年前，他也是如此，俯视着无数孩童和战俘的尸体被闪烁着恶魔之光的沼泽吞没。

瓦伦蒂娜快步走出一条长廊，走进了尽头的藏书室。与其说是藏书室，不如说是一座塔楼，墙壁被打空成书架，高耸的壁柜里古老的书卷一本接一本，蔓延到塔楼的尖顶。独立的书架则如同动物的肋骨一般突兀的凸出墙壁。几柜上散落着各式各样的器皿，银质的，金质的，黄铜的，他们叮当作响，窃窃私语，与古老而庞大的座钟发出的滴答声交映成辉。雕塑零星的坐落在塔楼的每一个角落，躲避着灯火，在阴影处静默无声。

她点亮墙壁上的蜡烛，火光精灵般的跳跃起来，从一支蜡烛跳到另一支，很快这里便灯火通明。

瓦伦蒂娜踏上楼梯，鞋踩在厚重的地毯上，没有一丝声响。她快步沿着蜿蜒的扶梯向上，宛如鹦鹉螺里的寄居生物。

她很快找到了自己要找的，在一个深凹进墙壁的柜子里，放着她父亲的手札。她从口袋里掏出钥匙，一个个的打开锁。

手札安静的躺在绒布上，干净，没有半点灰尘。瓦伦蒂娜席地而坐，靠着坚硬的实木柜面，翻看她父亲的手札。其实这些小本子她早已翻看了数遍，但今天不同于往常。

如果是往常，她不介意从第一本开始，聆听父亲的念念叨叨，那些他在旅行中遇到的人和事，摩挲他躲在简易的避雨棚下伴着远处野兽的呼唤借着月光艰难写下的字迹。可今天，她无暇顾及这些。

她找到了她想要的，瓦伦蒂娜停下翻飞的手指，露出纸上一段潦草的文字。

“我离开了塔希提，岛上的人们送了我一些礼物，虽然寻常，但我很喜欢，有一把坠了三颗珍珠的扇子我猜小瓦会很喜欢。纳尔逊给船加满了帆，想了一会还是决定让船开得快些，我劝他别这样，要是让麻瓜们看到可就麻烦了，他嘟嘟囔囔抱怨了好久。别这样纳尔逊，我知道你讨厌船上的日子。”

“我们在海地的一个小港口着陆，纳尔逊一下船就四处打听酒馆在哪里，我知道他憋坏了。我决定跟他一起去，顺便打听一些巫毒师的事情。我对巫毒一直非常感兴趣，德姆斯特朗的藏书里从未提及这种来自非洲土著的巫术，我从塞巴斯蒂安那里的得知美国早已有巫毒的存在。海地和欧洲不太一样，这里的巫毒师受人尊重敬畏，很容易就能打听到。我们被引荐给了HOUNGANS，他称自己叫布瓦，是巫毒教皇，他对我们的到来表现出十分的高兴。我向他表明了自己的身份，给他展示了几个小魔咒，他显得很感兴趣，问我是如何得知巫毒教的，我告诉了他塞巴斯蒂安告诉我的事情，包括新奥尔良的Marie Laveau······我大概能察觉出我们被热情款待的原因了，布瓦似乎希望他能够将巫毒教传播出海地，这些天我们被带领进入了巫毒圣地，观摩了各种各样的巫毒祭祀，其中最让我感到震惊的是巫毒僵尸。不同于阴尸和亚洲的僵尸，阴尸和僵尸是完全死亡的尸体，而巫毒僵尸却是介于生死之间的活死人，不行动时与死人无异，行动时和活人无异，但他们没有意识，完全服从巫毒师的任何命令，即便让他们走进火堆他们也会照做。当我对巫毒僵尸的制作表现出兴趣时，布瓦显得非常高兴，他立刻召唤了自己的巫毒僵尸，让我可以近距离的研究。我在这个巫毒僵尸的身上施展了一些测试咒语，发现很难界定他是否死亡，这让我异常困惑。幸运的是，一个月后，我便有幸现场观摩了巫毒僵尸的制作过程。祭司们围着将死之人舞动，鼓点和篝火是巫毒术必不可少的工具，随后祭司们给将死之人灌入药物，他们告诉我这是僵尸粉，之后又是一系列向力格巴（巫毒教的神）祭祀的程序，整个过程非常的‘巫毒’，比我在新几内亚接触到的食人族的巫术更加狂野，我说不清楚到底祭祀更重要还是僵尸粉更关键。僵尸制作完成后我问布瓦僵尸会不会死，布瓦告诉我会，用一切杀死人类的手段就可以杀死僵尸，如果没有，那么当控制他的巫毒师死去，僵尸也会死去······”

瓦伦蒂娜合上手札，闭上眼睛仰头将后脑勺靠着冰凉的墙壁。

吸血鬼，巫毒僵尸，香水贩，占卜师······像一根根支离破碎的蛛丝在瓦伦蒂娜的脑海里交织着，却串不起一片蛛网。

“您又在这儿过夜了，小姐。”

“算是吧。”瓦伦蒂娜抬起头，管家吉格斯站在她身边，手中端着托盘：“早啊，吉格斯先生。”

“早上好，瓦伦蒂娜小姐。”管家吉格斯应道。

吉格斯是一个头发花白满脸皱纹却身形挺拔不显老态的老人，瓦伦蒂娜不知道他是何时开始管理第富热城堡的，自打她记事起，吉格斯就在这座除了家养小精灵外鲜有人烟的第富热城堡里当管家。

瓦伦蒂娜从管家吉格斯手里接过茶喝一口，顿觉清爽宜人，就如同吉格斯本人一样，一切都恰到好处，恰到好处的出现，恰到好处的消失，恰到好处的处理城堡的一切事物。

“今天天气如何？”

“风和日丽。”

“有什么事吗？”

“说到这个——”管家吉格斯说道：“公爵让我告诉您伍斯特家的订婚宴取消了，另外，您有一封信。”

话毕，管家吉格斯将信件搁在柜子上：“请允许我先行告退，墓地生了不少杂草，需要尽快清理。”

瓦伦蒂娜点点头，站起身拿着信走出藏书室。

她需要一把裁纸刀，然后她得去小乔治的“打屁屁房间”好好研究昨晚的战利品，瓦伦蒂娜想着。

在她身后，管家吉格斯无声的拾起空茶杯：“早餐已经准备好了，浴室里热水放好了，裁纸刀就放在浴盐盒边上。”

瓦伦蒂娜将衣服拖到地板上，将身体蜷缩到泡泡底下，大理石搁板上装点着装满各色香精的短颈大口瓶，她将茶杯放在瓶子组成的森林里，洋甘菊茶的香气混杂在其中。

她拾起盘子里的裁纸刀和信笺，鱼一样流畅的翻身，舒展双腿，躺在浴池里拆信。

“我最亲爱的小甜心小瓦：

作为你的导师，我怀着愉快的心情告知你这个令人振奋的消息，我为你谋到了一份不错的工作。

昨天，我的老友，著名白巫师，霍格沃茨魔法学校的校长—邓布利多前来探望我，我们彻夜长谈，仿佛回到了青葱的年少时光。邓布利多告诉我霍格沃茨又有两位教授离开了霍格沃茨的大怀抱。说实话，黑魔法防御教授一年换一个我真不觉得奇怪，邓布利多多次询问我解决诅咒的方法，可惜这方面我并不在行。另一位写下辞职报告的是古代如尼文教授芭丝茜达·芭布玲，据说是去埃及了，不过这不重要，重要的是我立刻向老友推荐了你。令我高兴的是，邓布利多很快同意了我的主意，愿意给你一个面试的机会。

要我说这绝对是件好事，今年不列颠那个大名鼎鼎的男孩正好入学，霍格沃茨肯定有趣极了，要不是我腿摔断了，我肯定自己去了。

面试的邀请邮件大概很快就会送到你手里，你务必好好表现，不要给我丢脸！

PS：你的祖母一切都好，唯一想念的就是柑曼怡甜酒，你若是有空，让奥斯度带几瓶回来。

爱你的翁贝托·皮埃蒙特”

瓦伦蒂娜：······

这么有趣，您老不如自己去得了。

帘幕外传来哒哒哒的声响，瓦伦蒂娜拉开紫红色的帷幔，窗外一只棕色的灰林枭正用它的喙子啄着窗檐。

白天的第富热没有晚上的阴冷荒凉，初夏的天空碧蓝，白云像蛋糕上的糖霜一样柔滑蓬松。

瓦伦蒂娜端详了一会这只非常英国的猫头鹰，终于打开了窗户。

猫头鹰不满的鸣叫着，丢下一封信，展翅飞走，却被一只突然窜出来的雕鸮扑住。

“奥斯度”瓦伦蒂娜高声喊道。

闻声，雕鸮放开了可怜的英国猫头鹰，一个俯冲窜进了窗户。可怜的灰林鸮扑棱了两下，慢悠悠的飞远了。

瓦伦蒂娜从托盘里拿起纸笔，写道：

“亲爱的吉格斯先生：

给它打包两瓶柑曼怡，谢谢。 ”

写完，她才拆开刚刚送来的这封落款写着“霍格沃茨魔法学校校长室邓布利多 ”的信。

雕鸮衔着信纸朝着城堡的另一边飞去，在墓园上空盘旋了一会，落在管家吉格斯的肩膀上。

管家吉格斯一边伸手取下猫头鹰嘴里衔着的纸条，一边像指挥乐队一般挥舞魔杖指挥着远处漫无边际的沼泽中小岛上的一具具被剔干净血肉的骨架，让他们一个接一个跳进脚边终年笼罩在潮湿和雾气里幽蓝色的沼泽湖面，激起颤动的水纹。

猫头鹰发出凄厉嘶哑的鸣叫，从管家的肩膀上腾空而起，远处沼泽地里的树木不停的晃动着。

“今天大约不用去断肠湖喂水蛭了，昨晚它们必定饱餐一顿。”吉格斯抬起头朝着空中的猫头鹰低语：“走吧奥斯度，你在前庭等我片刻，我去酒窖拿两瓶柑曼怡。”吉格斯收起魔杖，环顾了一圈死寂的墓园，掉头离开。

片刻之后，墓园里响起了窸窸窣窣的声响，从灌木丛的阴影里爬出成群的黑色甲虫，他们穿过墓园，翻过尽头的藩篱，消失在永无尽头的沼泽里。


	10. Episode 9

9 、

巫毒僵尸

这座塔楼是第富热城堡最古老的部分，没人知道它什么时候被建造，但直至今日，它依然矗立着，尽管楼梯踩上去吱呀作响，石壁斑驳陆离。

瓦伦蒂娜穿过建造于中世纪的囚犯禁闭室，军火贮藏室，径直走向最里面的楼梯间。她的步伐开始变得缓慢，她小心翼翼的穿过硝石铺就的走道，任由脚下的地面越来越潮湿，头顶的光线越来越黯淡。

“荧光闪烁。”她举起魔杖，念出咒语，脚下的道路再次变得清晰。

终于，一堵墙横亘在她面前，挡住了去路。瓦伦蒂娜划破手指，任血丝弥漫指尖，她在墙上毫无章法的摸索了一会，一道暗门无声的打开。

她弯下腰，钻进去，暗门在她身后无声的关闭，在她身前，是一排巨石堆砌的狭窄台阶。

瓦伦蒂娜不知道自己走了多久，也不知道走了多远，终于，在魔杖闪烁的光芒里，出现了一扇巨大的橡木大门，门上布满了青苔和水滴。

毫无防备的，那扇门发出雷鸣般的巨响，青苔游鱼般的游走着，露出下面深色的橡木和刻饰雕文，随着吱吱呀呀铁锈摩擦的声音，大门打开了，露出里面大理石的隧道墙壁和墙壁上一个个人物雕塑。他们或站或立，有的身着盔甲手执长剑，有的披着长袍戴着高高的巫师帽。

瓦伦蒂娜穿过隧道，爬上石阶，推开石门，与石门外的祖父死亡对视着。

“上午好，瓦伦蒂娜。”

“上午好，祖父。”瓦伦蒂娜条件反射的回以问候，就像巴普洛夫的狗。

“吉格斯告诉我你在第富热，我就来这儿等你了。”

瓦伦蒂娜不知道该回答什么好，于是选择了沉默。

“伍斯特家的订婚宴取消的事情你大概已经知道了。”弗朗索瓦说。

“是的。”

“那就好。”他提点着：“下次别在重要场合玩失踪。”

“当然，祖父。”

弗朗索瓦点点头，离开了。

瓦伦蒂娜这才喘息起来，平复了剧烈跳动的心脏，她才爬出石门，拍拍身上的灰，冲到离她最近的火炉边，抓起一把飞路粉，钻进壁炉悦动的火焰里。

几秒钟后，她出现在乔治布罗伊的面前。

“谢谢。”瓦伦蒂娜接过乔治递来的刷子，清理袍子上的炉灰。

“走吧。”乔治布罗伊抖了抖手上的钥匙，带着瓦伦蒂娜走进地下室。这是他自己在巴黎置办的住所，离他工作的圣安德烈皮内尔医院不远。

打开门，瓦伦蒂娜终于明白为什么乔治叫这里“打屁屁室”了，这里简直就S ；M者的圣地，房间就像博物馆，道具一应俱全，堪比第富热城堡里的中世纪刑讯室。

房间正中，摆放着类似手术台一样的台面，上面正是昨晚他们拍下的尸体。

“你准备做什么？”

布罗伊问道。

“测试。”瓦伦蒂娜摊开从第富热取来的手札，照着她父亲曾经做过的测试一道道的在尸体上施展咒语。

布罗伊找了一把椅子坐下，旁观瓦伦蒂娜摆弄着尸体，忍不住问道：“这到底是什么玩意儿？”

瓦伦蒂娜收起魔杖：“如果没猜错应该是巫毒僵尸。”

“那是什么？”

“活死人。作用跟阴尸差不多，不过没有阴尸耐用。”

“那现在怎么办？”布罗伊看了一眼台子上的尸体，觉得自己该让家养小精灵清洗一下这里了。

“第一个选择是弄死他，第二个选择就是按兵不动，看看他的主人到底想做什么。”瓦伦蒂娜在布罗伊身边坐下，拍拍对方的肩膀：“别这么紧张，巫毒僵尸比阴尸好对付多了。”

布罗伊捂住额头，决定眼不见心不烦：“我选第一个。”

“好啊。”瓦伦蒂娜抽出魔杖，随着魔杖的舞动，熊熊火焰覆盖了僵尸。

布罗伊震惊的看着在火焰中无声无息变为焦黑的尸体，完全没想到瓦伦蒂娜竟然这么尊重自己的意见。

“你——”

“你付钱，你做主。”

布罗伊觉得哪里不太对，在他记忆里，瓦伦蒂娜可不是个好说话的人。

“我猜你在奇怪为什么我不留着它。”

瓦伦蒂娜一面往外面走，一面说：“事实上，留不留不重要，留下僵尸不会给我带来更多有用的信息，不留下反倒省心。对于巫毒师而言，制作巫毒僵尸没什么难度，一般巫毒师都会同时拥有数十个巫毒僵尸，像杂草一样。”

“所以你都知道了些什么？”布罗伊有些好奇。

“一些零星的线索而已。”

此时，他们已经站在玄关了。瓦伦蒂娜推开门，走进了充满阳光的巴黎街头。夏日的阳光洒在她的长裙上，裙子上印满了白色的山茶花。

一个小时后，她坐在巴黎街头的小餐馆里，点了咖喱鲱鲤、巧克力松饼和一杯柠檬香茶。开始吃的很慢，她脑子里空旷的如同苦冬的荒野，没有思考任何事情，只是在吃饭。柯布西耶风格的几何图案桌布像圣安德烈皮内尔医院病床上的床单，瓦伦蒂娜隐约都能闻到那股消毒药水苦涩的味道。

她端起茶盏，在面前铺开纸笔，写下：“巫毒，吸血鬼，贩尸鬼”

呵！

她突然低笑一声：真像恐怖电影，不是吗？

结账后，她再次融入了巴黎街头熙熙攘攘的人流，路边贴着歌剧院即将上演的《吉赛尔》海报。瓦伦蒂娜绕进一条死巷，径直穿过尽头那堵墙。

她从报亭里买了一份报纸，头条依然是魔法部义正言辞的声明，让瓦伦蒂娜审美疲劳。她乏味的翻着，直到一副熟悉的面孔映入眼帘。

那个熟悉的面孔她昨晚才见过，它属于艾伯赫特·费尔南多·德安孔尼亚。她在路边咖啡厅的露天座椅坐下，读手中的报纸，尽管脑海里另一个她不住的提醒她别去看，别去读。

新闻是老一套的猜测，猜测这位声名显赫的家族继承人来巴黎是为了什么，报道里还提到了她和蒙莫朗西家的宴会。

瓦伦蒂娜嗤笑，她了解费尔南多这个人，他绝不是会为了宴会和女人跑一趟巴黎的人。瓦伦蒂娜戳了戳报纸上那张不时露出在她看来万分可恶笑容的脸，听凭长发一缕一缕的垂落，尾端浸入咖啡里。

然后她猛地站起来，迅速的给自己的头发施了清洁咒。

五分钟之后，她出现在巴黎乔治五世酒店的门口。门口的侍者没有询问她是谁，来找谁，带着她穿过酒店装饰着云母的大厅，走过铺着厚重地毯宽大静谧的楼梯和走廊。

她敲响了他的房间门，听到他的声音，她猛然意识到自己是愤怒的。

她推开门，费尔南多站在宛如王宫般的房间里，在餐桌的另一端朝她微笑着。

又是那令她厌恶的微笑！

那是一种什么样的微笑？那是一种仿佛已经知晓了万事万物的人会露出的笑容，那是一种只有拥有才华横溢的聪明头脑的人才会露出的笑容。

“嗨，小瓦。”

“嗨，艾伯。”

瓦伦蒂娜听到自己的声音，无比的轻快。

她打量着费尔南多，依然是她熟悉的面孔，这张面孔上没有任何她所熟知的痕迹，没有他们曾经一起度过的两年的痕迹，没有这三年来他独自经历的那种生活的痕迹，没有悲苦，没有胆怯，没有傲慢，没有压抑，没有放纵，有的只有与日俱增的成熟和一切尽在掌握的沉稳，以及透着狡黠揶揄的愉悦。

瓦伦蒂娜突然发现自己过去从未评判过费尔南多的长相是否足够英俊，因为这不重要。只要他出现，就必将吸引所有人的注意，如同一块磁铁。现在，瓦伦蒂娜终于开始打量他充满西班牙风情的长相了，他身材依然高挑瘦削而结实，行动轻盈敏捷充满活力，脸庞如同米开朗基罗手下的雕塑，梳理整齐的乌黑头发下是澄澈而明亮的蓝眼睛，尽管他容颜坦荡，但无论他做出何种表情，两抹湛蓝都像凝固了一般，毫无波澜。

当瓦伦蒂娜打量费尔南多的时候，费尔南多也在看着她：她依然如他记忆中的那般可爱美丽，蓝宝石似的眼睛熠熠生辉，里面闪烁着永不熄灭的光芒，绣满白色茶花的丝绸光滑柔软的包裹着她苗条纤细的躯干，一直垂坠到小巧的脚踝。

“我猜你来这儿是想与我共进午餐的。”他说道，话语中藏着笑意。

“你猜错了，我只是想问一个问题。”愤怒的火焰重新点燃了她的身体，瓦伦蒂娜的声音不再快活，却平静：“你来巴黎到底是做什么？报纸上的鬼话我可不信。”

费尔南多露出惊讶的神情，然后他笑起来：“为了你，我的爱人，昨晚我就告诉你答案了。”他绕过面前的长桌，朝她走过来，牵着她往外走：“你瞧，这就是我爱你的原因。当所有人都以为我来巴黎是为了与伍斯特那个无知的少女旧情复燃，只有你知道事实并非如此。”

熟悉的雪松木香气再次萦绕在鼻尖，瓦伦蒂娜皱起眉头，挣脱开他的手掌，站在原地，困惑的盯着他：“伍斯特？伍斯特小姐的订婚宴取消跟你有什么关系？”

费尔南多停下脚步，回头望着瓦伦蒂娜，意外的放声笑起来：“我的小姑娘，你没看今天的报纸？你该读读今天的巫师公报，写的好极了。”

说完，他往回走了几步，揽住瓦伦蒂娜的肩膀，带着她走出房间，不容商榷的说道：“陪我去‘银塔’饭店吧，这样我可以详细谈谈你的问题。哦对了，路上给你买份今天的报纸，你有充足的时间欣赏B版上我和伍斯特小姐的故事，我想你保证，写的美极了。”

“你说的没错，写得好极了！”瓦伦蒂娜合上报纸。

此时，她坐在巴黎第五区的银塔餐厅里，这家餐厅在世界巫师界里久负盛名，她面前摆着一份纹丝未动的萨芭雍和早上她并未读完现在却通读一遍的巴黎巫师公报，对面坐着艾伯赫特·费尔南多·德安孔尼亚，身边环绕着哭丧着脸的服务员，一切都让人倒胃口。

“我猜你一定会喜欢的。”费尔南多将最后一块羊排送进嘴里，丢下刀叉，抽过瓦伦蒂娜面前的报纸，靠在椅背上念道：“瞧瞧这些妙笔生花的记者们都写了些什么，三年前的夏夜，在艾伯的南开普敦的庄园里——梅林啊，她竟然知道我叫艾伯——他轻柔的低语伴着夏日的蝉鸣和如水的月光——”

费尔南多敏锐的捕捉到了瓦伦蒂娜忍无可忍的白眼，他笑起来：“我说很有趣不是吗？如果我没记错，那年大半个夏天我都呆在印度陪你探险。”

是的，印度！

她的脑海深处浮现出了那个夏日的回忆，黄昏笼罩，她穿着纱丽坐在恒河岸边，望着不远处蹲在那儿和商贩讨价还价的费尔南多，天边的云彩慢慢的掩住太阳，费尔南多站起身朝他走来，手里抓着一把草药······

“多谢提醒。”瓦洛蒂娜不想再回忆下去了，也失去了继续追究这件事的欲望：“那么，为什么呢，为什么来巴黎？”

“来欣赏一出闹剧。”

“什么？”瓦伦蒂娜不解的反问。

“这不像你，小瓦。”费尔南多凝望着她，眼神里透着锋芒：“这方面你总是敏锐的。”

瓦伦蒂娜突然明白了他究竟在说什么：“你是说从阿兹卡班越狱的食死徒。”

“还有你和特雷兹前些天杀死的吸血鬼。”

“你都知道了些什么？”瓦伦蒂娜紧紧盯着对面坐着的男人，她意识到自己犯了一个错误，一个过去她犯了无数次的错误，就像费尔南多的笑容告诉她的那样，他再次成功的引导了她朝着他预定好的轨迹思考，一如他曾经无数次做过的那样。

费尔南多已经站在她的身后，他伸手帮她拉开椅子，看着她站起来，他伸手抚摸着瓦伦蒂娜的脸颊，柔声说道：“我会告诉你我所知道的一切，别着急，亲爱的。”他瞄了一眼一口未动的萨芭雍：“你确定不吃上几口？这出闹剧不会在今天结束。”

瓦伦蒂娜浑身发冷，她明白费尔南多所说的“闹剧”指的是什么了，它早已拉开了帷幕，从那些食死徒越狱开始，从英国魔法部的推诿开始，从欧洲大陆各个国家魔法部的内讧开始，从用吸引眼球的花边新闻吸引人们的注意力开始，一切脱离了让人心安的正常轨道，朝着混乱的未知奔腾而去。无力和愤怒涌上心头，她语无伦次，声音颤抖：“你就这么看着吗？！看着外面正在发生的一切——”

“不然呢？”费尔南多反问，漫不经心的神情回到了他的脸上，他依然摩挲着瓦伦蒂娜的脸颊，指尖缓缓移动着，享受般感触着细腻如瓷器的质感。

她问了一个愚蠢的问题，瓦伦蒂娜意识到，因为在她心底费尔南多从未改变，也不会改变，他永远是那个五年前在皮埃蒙特的橄榄树下亲吻她的22岁的费尔南多，带给她生命的意义。

不，其实她早已意识到了。当她面对费尔南多的求婚时，下意识的脱口而出“不”的时候。只是她不愿意承认而已。

他一直在改变，伴着岁月的流淌。

瓦伦蒂娜平静下来：“为什么，艾伯？”

“什么为什么？”

“外面不缺胆小鬼和蠢货，你没必要变得和他们一样丑陋卑鄙自私。”

“还不是时候。”费尔南多收回了他的手，声音依然轻柔：“还不是时候告诉你原因，但我向你保证，亲爱的，你会知道的，我会告诉你的，就像我两年前向你保证的那样。”

说完，费尔南多低下头，伸手搂住瓦伦蒂娜，吻住她。瓦伦蒂娜注视着费尔南多的双眼，从那片湛蓝里看到了自己清晰的倒影，看到了他的笑意，笑意让她意识到她早已默许了，况且她别无选择，费尔南多并没有给她别的选项。

当费尔南多放开她，瓦伦蒂娜向后退了一步，费尔南多没有追过来。

瓦伦蒂娜已经走到了包厢的门口，手抚上了门把手，她转过身：“你知道巫毒吗？”

“听我父亲提到过。”费尔南多站在离她不远的地方，背后描金的画框里放着精致的仿制名画。

“帮我打听打听吧。”瓦伦蒂娜开口道。

“可以。”费尔南多没有问为什么，满口答应下来，他的目光笼罩着她，突然，他说：“我依然爱着你，小瓦。我知道你也是。”

“是的。”瓦伦蒂娜脱口而出，等她反应过来才意识到自己说出了口：“但这不重要了。”

说完这句话，顿觉凄凉。

她眨眨眼，回头拧开门离开了包厢。


	11. Episode 10

10、

画像和父亲

“能允许我为您画一幅画像吗，美丽的小姐？”

瓦伦蒂娜抬起头，面前的小画家穿着看上去就令人感到舒适的布质衬衫，外面套着粗呢外套。她点点头，从圣心大教堂前面的石阶上站起来，不去理会衣服上沾上的灰尘，在他对面的折叠椅坐下，望着小丘广场和圣心大教堂恢弘的剪影。

“您很美，我猜很多人对您说过同样的话。”画家夸赞道。

“谢谢。”这样的小伎俩在法国人的生活中司空见惯，瓦伦蒂娜对此俩无动于衷。

可画家并不气馁：“但您不快乐。”

“为什么这么说？”瓦伦蒂娜终于将视线从圣心大教堂的穹顶上拉回来。

“您的眼睛很美，事实上它们是我十二年绘画生涯中所见过的最美的一双眼睛，抱歉我不是伟大的诗人，无法用华丽的辞藻来描绘，硬要形容的话……灵动，充满的生命力的光芒，这是我唯一能想到的。”

“谢谢。”瓦伦蒂娜终于对面前的画家产生了兴趣：“但您还没回答我的问题。”

“哦，是的！”画家往调色盘里挤了一点钴蓝，用画笔晕染开，他抬起头端详了一会瓦伦蒂娜的眼睛，说道：“但那里没有快乐，我猜您约摸是在感情上受到了挫折。”

瓦伦蒂娜没做声。

“您听说过萨卡·奎特瑞吗？”蘸饱颜料的画笔在画布上点点画画，画家一边画，一边问瓦伦蒂娜。

“是的，怎么了？”

“那您是否记得他曾说过：世上唯有爱自己最忠贞？”

瓦伦蒂娜笑起来，调侃道：“我开始有点喜欢你了，画家先生。是不是你遇到的每一位受挫的模特都能得到你的安慰？”

“偶尔。”画家开始描画瓦伦蒂娜的嘴，他提醒到：“您暂时别说话行吗？”见瓦伦蒂娜不再动弹，他继续说：“您表现的太明显了，正常人不会坐在冰凉的台阶上一动不动两个小时，另外，你的眼睛很诚实。先别着急反驳我，小姐——我画了十二年人像，这十二年里我逐渐学会了从别人的眼睛里读出些什么。”

“那您相当成功，画家先生。”画作完成的时间比瓦伦蒂娜想象的短，结束后，瓦伦蒂娜向画家说道：“我指的是读别人的眼神。”

“谢谢您的夸奖。拿着，您的画。”画家将画纸递给她：“顺便说一下，我在巴黎美术学院上学。”

画纸上那张绽放着灿烂而迷人的笑容的面孔让瓦伦蒂娜又笑起来，她对可爱的小画家抛来的暗示熟视无睹，举起画布凑到脸边：“我真的是这样的？”

“是的，在我心中。”看着慢慢爬上她脸庞上的丝丝笑意，画家说：“算是我对您的一种祝福吧。”

“谢谢！您的画作很成功。”瓦伦蒂娜挥舞着卷起的画微笑着向画家致谢。

巴黎在夜幕降临前的最后一刻伸了一个懒腰，载满游客的出租车轰鸣着飞驰而过，瓦伦蒂娜坐在离凯旋门不远的小酒馆里，她面前放着蜡烛，假蜡烛，烛光闪烁却没有一滴蜡油垂落，蜡烛被雕琢成埃菲尔铁塔的模样，时时刻刻的提醒着坐在它面前的人：掏出你的钱包点些什么，不然就滚蛋。

瓦伦蒂娜喝完第二杯力士列特，科隆布才姗姗来迟。

“我恨这个世界！”她刚坐下来就开始喋喋不休的抱怨酒囊饭袋的上司，官样文章的魔法部公文和永远都像傻子一样听不懂话的别国魔法部官员。

科隆布·阿尔登，瓦伦蒂娜在布斯巴顿读书时的好友，现在在法国魔法部的国际魔法合作司做一名小小的雇员。

在巫师界，她的出生微不足道，但在麻瓜界，倒是相当能看，这从她的住址就可以看出来。她栖身于巴黎塞纳河左岸第六区的费雷密古街的一栋配备了美轮美奂庭院和花园的高级公寓楼里，费雷密古街旁边就是坐落了无数法国政治机关的格勒内勒街，她的父亲是法国万恶的资产阶级大财团在世纪末打的最后一个饱嗝，上个月在夸夸其谈着马克思和恩格斯的时候咽下了最后一口气，于是他的女儿——科隆布得到了这栋价值不菲的公寓。

“马克思改变了我的世界观！”这是他的遗言。

事实上除了这栋公寓，老阿尔登留给科隆布的东西寥寥无几，他人生最后的时光除了花费在卖弄自己对唯物主义哲学的拙见上，就是被用于挥霍祖产。

而且，至死他都拒绝相信自己的女儿是个巫师！自欺欺人的相当彻底！

交完遗产税后的财产大幅缩水，更加少的可怜，幸而国际合作事务司的薪水相当体面，但工作内容也绝对称不上舒心。

只有发薪日心情好的科隆布终于停下了她滔滔不绝发泄似的抱怨，因为服务生正朝她们走来，她想起来她们正坐在麻瓜的酒馆里。

“来吧，欢迎回巴黎！”科隆布举起酒杯，尽量让语气欢快些：“忘了糟糕透顶的过去吧。”

“是啊，忘了它吧！”瓦伦蒂娜也举起酒杯。旁边座位上的酒客推杯换盏，说着老掉牙的笑话，笑声像石子，打着水漂坠入音乐声中，汇集成一曲不算讨厌的杂音。

瓦伦蒂娜不知道她是不是醉了，也不知道是什么让她神志不清，是手边的朗姆酒和绿柠檬还是糟糕的白天。她想奔跑，不在这里，在皮埃蒙特漫长而缓和的山坡，在皮埃蒙特旧宅前长满玫瑰的花园里，在爬满葡萄藤的田地里。

恍惚间，她回到了那个收获醋栗的季节，头顶一簇簇繁茂的枝叶里，或是鲜红或者红到发黑的莓果垂落，与野玫瑰的蜷曲藤蔓纠葛在一起，一阵窸窸窣窣的声响后，费尔南多从树丫间跳下来，敏捷的好似灵猫，一只手还沾着果汁，他把一颗莓果塞进瓦伦蒂娜的嘴里，笑嘻嘻的看着她鼓着腮帮子咀嚼。

“挺甜的，不是吗？”

“是的。”瓦伦蒂娜点头，却发现费尔南多不知为何笑了：“你笑什么？”

“你知道你刚刚像一只肥胖的松鼠吗？”他说。

瓦伦蒂娜气的想打他，她也确实这么做了。

身后，老老实实摘着醋栗的艾略特无可奈何的看着他们在长满醋栗的树丛里你追我赶的绕着一圈又一圈，远处静谧而碧绿的湖泊泛着夏日浓郁的潮汐。

“艾伯······”她迷蒙的喃喃自语。

“什么？”已经将身心托付给酒精的科隆布没听清她在说什么，将昏昏沉沉的脑袋凑过去，却发现瓦伦蒂娜已经趴在桌上睡着了。

科隆布叹息，招来侍者结账。

她扶着瓦伦蒂娜轻盈的躯体在马路边拦下了一辆出租车，出租车载着她们回到了科隆布从她父亲那里继承来的公寓。

科隆布把瓦伦蒂娜放倒在床上：“睡吧，亲爱的！”

她在瓦伦蒂娜身边躺下来，就像她们在布斯巴顿上学时那样。

“明天又会是崭新的一天。”科隆布低声重复着斯嘉丽奥哈拉那句虚伪的名言，轻声哼唱着她祖母曾经唱给她听的歌儿，祈求一晚内心的安宁。

“不会的。”她身边，瓦伦蒂娜睁开眼睛：“只会更糟糕。”

“别这么说，小瓦，在路边的流浪汉眼中，我们这叫无病呻吟。”科隆布反驳，但她自己都知道她的反驳有多苍白无力：“起码我还有这栋破房子遮风避雨。”

然后她想起了什么，翻过身，支肘撑起头，盯着瓦伦蒂娜：“你和德安孔尼亚发生了什么？”

“我不懂你在说什么。”瓦伦蒂娜闭上眼睛，拒绝回答问题。

“别这样，小瓦，你在酒馆里还叫他名字了。”科隆布不依不饶：“我听见了。”

“没别的，只是彻底结束了而已。”说完，瓦伦蒂娜心底突然涌起一股莫名的酸楚。

科隆布重新躺回去，望着虚空的天花板，上面的纹路好像是有谁在暗夜的微光中潜行着，而当光辉充盈房间，它们又静默不动，悄然停在原来的位置：“干得漂亮，我早就说过那个混蛋压根不值得你爱了。”

她安慰道。

她找到了今晚瓦伦蒂娜一切行为的根源。

事实上她目睹了瓦伦蒂娜和德安孔尼亚过去五年的走过的路，在恋情最开始的地方和瓦伦蒂娜分享少女情愫的一丝一点，体会她心底难以抑制的幸福，见证她一天比一天明媚，像一朵终于等待到花期的玫瑰般怒放，展现出比从前更惊人的美丽。

那年夏天，德安孔尼亚在皮埃蒙特呆的最后一个夏天，科隆布到皮埃蒙特去看望她的好友，来之前她没有告诉任何人，包括瓦伦蒂娜。然后她看到了瓦伦蒂娜坐在草木繁茂绿意盎然的山坡顶上，探着身子努力望着远方，想从清晨的薄暮里捕捉到阿尔卑斯山的雪顶，而她身边，德安孔尼亚没有在做任何事情，只是专心致志的看着瓦伦蒂娜，脸上是充沛到溢出来的笑意，夹杂着难以名状的害怕，一种即将投身于某种未知的害怕。

几年过去后科隆布才明白德安孔尼亚为何而害怕。德安孔尼亚总是能做到别人做不到的事，在别人眼里，他战无不胜无所不能，但事实并非如此。

德安孔尼亚离开之后的一年，瓦伦蒂娜见到德安孔尼亚的次数越来越少，她给德安孔尼亚写信，得到的回信也越发简短。她们只能从新闻中得到他的消息，科隆布看着瓦伦蒂娜慢慢的发现自己对爱人的一无所知，眼睁睁的看着对方愈走愈远的无力挫败。

两年前的夜晚，穿着晚礼服的德安孔尼亚孤身一人找到了在科隆布家里过夜的瓦伦蒂娜，打开门的那刻，科隆布被德安孔尼亚眼底卑微的祈求所震惊，她震惊于德安孔尼亚竟然会露出如此脆弱的眼神，像一个从不哭泣的人流下悲痛的泪水。

她身后闻声而来的瓦伦蒂娜也惊诧于德安孔尼亚的眼神。

“见到你真好，小瓦。”他声音里充斥着欣慰，那是在沙漠中长途跋涉的人终于抵达绿洲时才会流露出的情绪。

他走进来，眼里只有瓦伦蒂娜，他紧紧的抱住瓦伦蒂娜，瓦伦蒂娜也回抱住了他。

科隆布听到他低声说：“原谅我，小瓦。别对我所做的任何事情惊讶，无论是过去，现在，还是未来，都别惊讶，相信我，我会告诉你一切的。”

那天夜里，他留在了科隆布和瓦伦蒂娜合租的简陋的公寓。等到第二天早上，他离开时，昨晚的脆弱仿佛是科隆布和瓦伦蒂娜做的梦，他脸上有的只是坚定冷酷，宛如在生命不能承受之重下依然挺立的松柏。

“科隆布。”站在窗前凝望着德安孔尼亚的背影，瓦伦蒂娜突然说。

“怎么了？”

“我觉得我要失去他了。”科隆布听到了瓦伦蒂娜自言自语般的低语，声音低落而悲伤。

那天，科隆布没有回答瓦伦蒂娜，现在，她发现瓦伦蒂娜的直觉无比准确。

那个夜晚之后，德安孔尼亚就从瓦伦蒂娜的生活里消失了，唯一的消息只是报纸上是不是出现的关于他的报道，关于他和达官政要女儿的桃色绯闻，还有他蒸蒸日上的事业。

就这样又过去了一年，科隆布从同事的闲聊和报纸上得知了瓦伦蒂娜在阿尔巴公爵的生日晚宴上拒绝了公爵唯一的外孙费尔南多·德安孔尼亚求婚的消息。

她在第一时间敲响了蒙莫朗西大宅的门，然后她见到了枯坐于黑暗中的瓦伦蒂娜。

“帮我，科隆布。”瓦伦蒂娜抬起头，科隆布看到了她的泪水，听到了她的祈求：“帮我挺过去！我做不到，我做不到！”

啜泣撕裂了瓦伦蒂娜的肺叶，抽打着科隆布的心脏，科隆布束手无策的看着瓦伦蒂娜无助的哭泣，喘息，低语。

科隆布不明就里，瓦伦蒂娜似乎是明白了什么，但她什么都不肯说出来，但科隆布还是抱住瓦伦蒂娜，告诉她：她会的。

科隆布不知道瓦伦蒂娜挺过来没有，因为第二天，她就像什么都没发生过一样站在科隆布的面前，她和德安孔尼亚也一如过去，那场被拒绝的求婚像是被所有人遗忘了。

“傻姑娘。”侧过身，科隆布把瓦伦蒂娜揽到怀里：“扔掉他吧，你早该如此了。”客厅的座钟敲响，已经是下半夜了，窗外的巴黎静悄悄的，屋内除了客厅里传来的微弱的滴答声，没有半点声响，科隆布再次哼起了她祖母的摇篮曲，望着屋外迷糊闪烁的夜空，直到瓦伦蒂娜的呼吸变得绵长，她才闭上自己的眼睛。

“梅林啊，我明天得请假了。”闭上眼的最后一刻，她脑海里流星般的闪过这个念头。

第二天，科隆布直到中午才睁开眼睛。

房门外传来咖啡机嗡嗡作响的声音，瓦伦蒂娜还翻出了科隆布父亲珍藏的唱片。

科隆布抓着牙刷站在客厅中央看着陌生的四周，茫然道：“我们夜里幻影移形了吗？”

“没有。”正蹲在地上翻唱片的瓦伦蒂娜头也不回。

“那这些都是什么？！”科隆布指着沙发上凭空出现的衣物，书架上原本没有的羊皮卷。

“我的东西，你没认出来吗？”

瓦伦蒂娜终于挑好了唱片，Gustav Mahler的交响乐在屋内响起。

“艺术和音乐，麻瓜总是比巫师更胜一筹。”瓦伦蒂娜感概。

“所以你准备跟我合住，还不交房租？”科隆布质问。

“别这样，亲爱的。”瓦伦蒂娜揽过科隆布的肩膀，把她按在餐桌前，餐桌上是做好的早餐：“只是借住几天而已。我下周就启程去英国了，在我留在法国的最后这几天让我感受你的温暖吧！”

“好吧。”

当瓦伦蒂娜打开一个浅色木质小盒，在胭脂红中国绸缎木耳边的垫布上杏仁小饼码得整整齐齐，科隆布屈服了。

该死的，她爱死小饼干了！

科隆布用牙齿使劲咀嚼着小饼干，炉火上煮开的咖啡升腾起迷人的蒸汽，《马勒第五交响曲》的音符在缭绕的蒸汽上漂流徘徊，从这一缕流淌至那一缕。

“等等——”科隆布被杏仁小饼消弭的神智终于回笼：“你要去英国？”

“嗯哼。”瓦伦蒂娜翻过一页报纸，对头版头条上不知哪位才华横溢的记者编出来的德安孔尼亚、伍斯特小姐和自己的三角恋绯闻漠不关心，这大概是她为数不多的优点了：只要是做好的决定她从未后悔，瓦伦蒂娜自嘲的笑了笑，回答道：“导师给我这个无业游民找了份工作。”

“他终于允许你去英国？！”科隆布惊讶。

“算是吧。”瓦伦蒂娜又翻过一页报纸，上面写着“著名巫师作家保罗·塔卡瓦诺新作将于下月出版，在这个世纪末，保罗决定谈谈女性”

“fu*k his as*！”瓦伦蒂娜突然用力卷起手中的报纸摔在地上：“fu*k their as*！”她愤怒的重复着：“他们有什么资格告诉我该怎么做？！”

科隆布瞄了一眼散落在地上的报纸，点点头，赞同道：“没错，fu*k their as*！”

“男人总是想告诉女人该怎么做，他们是混蛋没错！但是——”科隆布站起身拿起咖啡杯，倒了一杯给瓦伦蒂娜：“你总得告诉我到底是怎么回事。”

冷静下来的瓦伦蒂娜接过咖啡：“去年祖父告诉我应该答应艾——那个混蛋的求婚。”

“但你说了‘不’。”

“是的，我那时候以为他们是对的。”

“他们以为那是对的。”

“没错！就是这样！姑婆告诉我别理他们，相信自己的感觉。”

“她说的没错！”科隆布赞同的点头：“还有呢？”

“他们告诉我不该去找尼古拉斯——”瓦伦蒂娜说不下去了，她捂住脸，掩埋自己痛苦的神情。

“让我猜猜······”科隆布想了想，说道：“因为他是私生子？”

“差不多吧。”瓦伦蒂娜无力的放开捂住脸颊的手，靠在椅背上。

“从某种意义上，他们是对的，你祖父讨厌尼古拉斯很正常，你的导师则是纯粹从你的利益出发替你着想。”

“我知道。”瓦伦蒂娜叹息。

尼古拉斯，一个蒙莫朗西公爵不想提及的名字。

这个名字像防空警报，一旦响起，就提醒着蒙莫朗西家族难以启齿的丑闻。

那是一个阴雨密布的早晨，皮埃尔从壁炉闪耀的火焰里走出来，满身的灰尘。长途壁炉旅行让他的头脑有点不太管用。他抽出自己的冷杉木魔杖用一个清洁咒将自己的校服打理干净，这才朝一直站在不远处默默看着他的姐夫弗朗茨-亚当伸出手。

“她——怎么样了？”犹豫了一会儿，他还是问出了口。

“不太好。”弗朗茨-亚当的脸庞被一丝夹杂着忧虑的痛苦撕裂，但很快又被阴郁的冷漠拼接。

他跟着弗朗茨-亚当往里走去，他的父亲正站在那里与弗朗茨-亚当的父亲说着什么，看到他们走进来，便停下来不再说，祖母瘫坐在房间另一边的沙发上独自抽泣。

皮埃尔不知道他父亲和老大公在说些什么，他也没办法干涉，没办法改变，就像他现在躺在一墙之隔外的产房的姐姐，命运就像被操纵的人偶，唯有死亡可以选择。

“进去看看她吧。”弗朗索瓦走到儿子身边，低声说道。

“您呢？”皮埃尔侧过头，看到了父亲耳后那道狞狰的疤痕，那是只有致命的咒语才会留下无论何种药水都无法消灭的疤痕，昭示着主人曾经经历的峥嵘岁月。

“这与你无关。”弗朗索瓦不欲多说：“快去吧！”

他催促道，声音里饱含着压抑的痛苦，但却无济于事，因为他们就像沸腾的岩浆，早已蔓延在他的脸上，形成一道道沟壑。

皮埃尔不想再纠缠下去了，他快步朝里面走去。

产房已经被清理干净了，窗户打开着，春日的阳光洒进来，玛格丽特躺在产床上，初生的孩子就放在她怀里，可现在她连抱一抱他的力气都没有了，她的头偏着，朝着窗户的方向。

“我说我想看看阳光和树，弗朗茨就把这儿布置成了产房。”她说。

眼泪不知何时流了下来，皮埃尔哽咽着，跪在姐姐的床边，握住她的手，她的手冷的像冰。

“兰波告诉他看到我的时候就像看到了阿微尼翁的阳光，他是对的，我会这扇窗户走出去，变成光，去我想去的任何地方。”玛格丽特继续说着，可她的声音越来越微弱，像是梦呓。她怀里的婴儿闭着眼睛睡得香甜，全然不知他的母亲即将永远的离去。

她突然惊醒，用尽全身最后的力气抓住弟弟的手。

皮埃尔发觉玛格丽特的手动了动，他抬起头，然后听到她卑微的祈求：“带尼古拉斯走，带我的孩子走，求求你，照顾好他，这里容不下他，那里也容不下他，只有你，只有你能。”

“我会的。”皮埃尔哭着回答。

“告诉兰波，我爱他。”玛格丽特的声音更轻了，像飘渺的风，像即将凋零的花。

“我会的。”皮埃尔沉默了一瞬，答应下来。

“告诉弗朗茨，对不起。”

皮埃尔闭上眼睛，回答：“我会的，但他希望你亲自跟他说。”

玛格丽特发出几不可闻的笑：“不，他不会的。”

“再见，皮埃尔，我的弟弟。”

玛格丽特依然看着窗外，看着窗外随风而动的玫瑰丛，蔷薇藤，叶子花，杏树，和洋洋洒洒点缀其中的阳光，任由皮埃尔握紧她的手，看着她慢慢的合上眼睛，亲吻她的额头。

可他炽热的体温已经无法温暖她僵硬的心房了。

那一刻，阿微尼翁的暖阳再次笼罩住她，轻吻她的皮肤，她坐在铺天盖地的紫色薰衣草花海里，朝不远处不断在画布上泼墨的兰波露出开怀笑颜。

“画好了吗？”她听到自己声音，快活而雀跃，像翱翔在天空中的白鸽。

“还没有，你别动！”

“好吧。”她咕哝着，依然笑着，笑的比刚才更灿烂了，因为她看见了兰波遮遮掩掩的从衣服口袋里掏出方形的小盒子，藏在了画卷后面。

“她走了。”

身后传来姑姑的声音，皮埃尔从玛格丽特冰冷僵硬的手心里抬起头。西蒙娜走到他身边，擦拭他满是泪痕的脸庞。

“她做出了选择，就必须承担后果，我们也得承担后果。”西蒙娜命令道：“站起来，皮埃尔，别像个懦夫，站起来！”

皮埃尔揉着麻木毫无知觉的膝盖踉跄的站起来，在一侧的椅子上坐下。

“您来了。”他说。

“是的。”西蒙娜在他身边坐下：“你一个人处理不了。”

西蒙娜递给皮埃尔一杯热白兰地：“喝一点，听我说。”

“你带着这个孩子马上就走。”她指了指床上躺在死去的母亲怀里的婴儿：“玛格丽特给他取名字了吗？”

“尼古拉斯，他叫尼古拉斯。”

皮埃尔听到西蒙娜无声的叹息。尼古拉斯，尼古拉斯·兰波，这个玛格丽特至死都爱着的男人，这个让玛格丽特抛弃一切去爱的男人，早在六个月前就死在了塔希提岛上，只留下了无数玛格丽特的画像和廉价的求婚戒指，他死之前甚至都不知道他深爱的女人怀了他的孩子。

“好吧，尼古拉斯。”西蒙娜止不住的叹息，继续说道：“我和娜塔莉亚在博巴约有一座酒庄，有一个家养小精灵，弗朗索瓦不知道那儿，你把孩子送过去，我让娜塔莉亚在那儿接你。列支这儿是肯定不会留这个孩子的，只能先带他去安全的地方，你在那儿看着他。我和波琳娜去和你父亲谈，能让他认这个孩子最好，最不济也得送他去德姆斯特朗，让他有一技之长活下去。”

父亲终究没有松口让这个孩子踏进蒙莫朗西家门半步，母亲赌气搬回皮埃蒙特住了一年多才肯回来，最终西蒙娜收养了这个孩子，为他冠上了蒙莫朗西的姓氏，使他得以进入德姆斯特朗学习。

皮埃尔精疲力竭的挣扎着，最终发现自己成为了曾经他最讨厌的那种人，墨守着上流社会所谓的规则，遵从父亲的安排娶了门当户对却毫无感情的，来自纯血家族的妻子。他的生活看起来一片浮华繁花似锦，撕开光鲜的表皮内里却是荒芜而空虚到片草不生的废墟。

皮埃尔似乎是明白了玛格丽特奋不顾身的决绝，他开始出入蒙马特尔，与那些未来的艺术家们聊天。

他将自己放逐，在蒙马特尔某个酒馆买醉的夜晚，他结识了熟识草药的船长纳尔逊，他们深入秘鲁的无人之境，用魔法取得印第安土著的信任，忍受着潮湿、荆棘、酷热、寒冷、蛇、疾病这些躲在阴影里的死神，他们学会了和印第安人一样嚼苦柯叶以防止自己精疲力竭，客死他乡。那天他患了病，纳尔逊用绳子将他绑在骡子上以防他掉下去，他的脚肿的已经没法穿靴子了。他看着路边崎岖山坡上的病树，脑海里走马灯似的浮现出一幕幕曾经在德姆斯特朗的记忆，他突然福至心灵，拍打身下的马鞍，纳尔逊回头。

“金鸡纳！金鸡纳！”他笑得像个醉汉，指着那片树木：“神啊，那是金鸡纳！”

纳尔逊瞬间明白了他在胡言乱语些什么，他停下车队，在这片树林中安营扎寨。他们像土著一样，猎杀动物饱腹，燃烧牛屎取暖，悲苦换来了价值连城的金鸡纳树林。

金鸡纳树皮是强劲的药效增强剂，一小撮金鸡纳树皮磨成的粉足以治愈最顽固的龙疟疾。

他识别不同的种类，研究药效，培育这些植物，笔记本早就用完了，他晒干了动物皮，在上面做笔记。终于，他带着培育出来的金鸡纳来到了塔希提，买下成片土地，在那里培育出了成片的森林，这片森林为他换取了古灵阁里成堆的金加隆，各国的魔法医院和药剂师的订单像雪片堆满了他的办公室。

那一年，梅林挥动法杖，赐予了他一生最好的礼物——他的女儿出生了。

他站在圣安德烈皮内尔医院的走廊里，亲吻怀里蜷缩着小手熟睡的女儿。

“瓦伦蒂娜，你叫瓦伦蒂娜。”他说。


	12. Episode 11

11、

现代生活几乎抹杀了所有的书信艺术。

一个诗人这么向瓦伦蒂娜抱怨过，但在魔法世界里，这句话却无法成立。

自从《巫师保密条例》颁布，巫师的生活方式就像暂停放映的胶片，大部分人主动或是被动的拒绝按下继续放映的按键，但总有例外。

比如瓦伦蒂娜的祖父，不过老公爵完全是为了他的财势与名利，不像他的儿子，热情的拥抱着一切现代的新鲜事务。

在老公爵看来，瓦伦蒂娜更像她的父亲，或许更像她的姑婆。

不过这些小毛病无关紧要，只要她是一个足够优秀的继承人。

“我竟然是最后一个知道她去了英国的人。”弗朗索瓦坐在木头椅子上，面前放着一台电视机，上面22个人追着一个球到处跑。他身旁，翁贝托目不转睛看得精精有味。

“啊！”

翁贝托如梦初醒的瞅了弗朗索瓦一眼，眼睛重新转回电视机，敷衍道：“也不算晚。来杯酒吧？”

“不了，谢谢。”弗朗索瓦没好气的拒绝了翁贝托。

事实上，他和翁贝托绝对称不上关系友好。

他最小的妹妹波琳娜嫁给弗朗索瓦的第三年，翁贝托才改口叫弗朗索瓦“妹夫”，在此之前，翁贝托提到弗朗索瓦都用“这个道貌岸然的混蛋”代替。

其实，他俩只是追求不同罢了。

弗朗索瓦满眼都是名利，翁贝托是个在乡村土生土长起来的意大利人，对诸如纯血至上这种乱七八糟的口号毫无兴趣，当年圣徒找上门时直接被他一个强力遗忘咒给打发了，唯一能让他感兴趣的，除了地窖里酿造的葡萄酒和古代如尼文，就只有现在电视机里放的足球比赛。

当然，就更别提魔法部请他出山这种事了。在他看来，那还不如在皮埃蒙特种葡萄有意思。

伟大的葡萄酒酿造师在放广告的间隙终于有空欣赏一下自己妹夫的臭脸了。

“不要不开心了。”他假惺惺的安慰弗朗索瓦：“孩子大了，你老了，想法那么多既没有还伤身。”

弗朗索瓦更生气了，真是一句话都聊不下去。

不过他依然没有离开，他深吸几口气，问道：“波琳娜呢？我来这儿这么久了，都没看见她。”

“她昨天去弗洛伦萨看老朋友去了，准备在那儿玩几天呢！”足球比赛的转播又开始了，翁贝托没心情理会弗朗索瓦了：“怎么了？要是有事你告诉我，我转告她。”

这下弗朗索瓦彻底没有继续留在这儿的想法了，他站起身，留下干巴巴的“没有，告辞。”，便从壁炉里离开了。

直到壁炉里燃起的火焰熄灭，翁贝托这才伸了个懒腰，从垫子下抽出早晨刚收到的信。他喝了一口柑曼怡甜酒，开始读信。

“我敬爱的导师：

希望您一切都好。

我会如期赴约参加霍格沃茨的面试。另外，这几天我检查解剖了在威尼斯收获的吸血鬼的尸体，我发现他们与我们日常所见的吸血鬼有些显著的差别，最大的差别在于无法复生。除此之外，我在尸体上发现了针孔，我猜测他们或许是某种试验品。我不知道他们是某位医学狂人的杰作，还是黑巫师的作品，希望您能回答我的问题。

前几天，我在伦敦发现了巫毒僵尸，可惜我对巫毒所知甚少，如果您了解的话，劳烦给我详细解说一二。

PS：尸体我让特雷兹给您捎回去，详细的解剖记录已随信附上，另外，柑曼怡甜酒好喝吗？不够的话写信给吉格斯先生即可。

瓦伦蒂娜”

翁贝托收起信件，点燃烟斗吸了一口，喃喃自语：“这就有点棘手了。”

遥远的不列颠，瓦伦蒂娜扬起头，看着摇摇欲坠的招牌，有些难以置信。

但她还是走进了这家猪头酒吧。

和它的招牌一样，里面脏兮兮的，不知是不是采光不足，总让人觉得阴森，桌椅破烂，沾着油污。

她绕过那些桌椅，径直走到吧台前，礼貌的询问正在用一块脏的看不清本来颜色的抹布擦拭酒杯的老板：“您好，我来这儿参加霍格沃茨教师的面试，邓布利多教授跟我约好的，请问他到了吗？”

“在楼上，走到头那个房间就是。”老板抬头看了瓦伦蒂娜一眼，没好气的回答了她，又低头继续擦他的杯子。

“谢谢。”瓦伦蒂娜尴尬的笑了笑，顺着一踩上去就吱呀作响，一副快散架似的模样的楼梯上了二楼。

她推开房间门，一个满头银发胡子快拖到地上的老人慈眉善目的冲她微笑，半月形的眼镜后面湛蓝的眼睛明亮的闪着光，紫色长袍上绣着会眨眼睛的星星。

瓦伦蒂娜觉得邓布利多的时尚感和她教母的时尚感足以并驾齐驱。

“蒙莫朗西小姐，真高兴见到你。”

“我也是，邓布利多先生。”瓦伦蒂娜走进房间，顺手关上门。

很奇怪，从看到邓布利多的第一眼起，瓦伦蒂娜心底就产生了一种莫名的熟悉感。

“请坐。”邓布利多笑眯眯的说。

瓦伦蒂娜在一个虽然有些脏，但好歹能看出本来面目的凳子上落座，递上自己的简历。

邓布利多粗略了翻了翻简历：“我很赞赏翁贝托的教育方式，实践比书本更有用，他告诉我你探索过许多遗迹。”

“是的。”瓦伦蒂娜精神一振，面试达人科隆布刚刚给她传授了不少面试经验，其中的一条就是：当面试官提及你擅长的领域时，尽量多的描述，瓦伦蒂娜挑拣了一部分她在洪都拉斯的玛雅部落遗迹、埃及、印度和冰岛的探险故事中的精彩部分叙述，包括她用阿尼玛格斯逃脱亡灵祭祀的坟墓和库鲁巫术的诅咒，用弓弩射杀雨林恐鼠。

邓布利多和蔼的微笑着听完了她的故事：“非常精彩，我发现你的涉猎范围非常广泛。可惜黑魔法防御术已经有合适的人选了，不过你任教如尼文也很合适，我相信学生们会喜欢你的。”

瓦伦蒂娜愣了一下，试探道：“所以，我是被录用了吗？”

“是的，瓦伦蒂娜。”

真让人难以置信！瓦伦蒂娜眨眨眼睛，在她临行前，在毕业后参加过不下百场面试的面试达人科隆布向她普及了不同单位的面试流程以及常见问题和对应的标准答案，给瓦伦蒂娜塑造面试都极为苛刻的主观印象。

“我就像一块肉！”科隆布挥舞双臂，在空中划出一个巨大的框：“一块摆在冰柜里被刻薄的主妇挑肥拣瘦的肉！”科隆布这么形容她参加面试是的感觉。

霍格沃茨的面试完全是科隆布所描述的那些面试的反面，没有刁钻的问题，没有严格的身份审查，没有对证书的严苛要求，一切顺利像是走过场。

“还有什么问题吗？”邓布利多冲着看起来有些茫然的瓦伦蒂娜微微一笑。

“事实上，有，校长先生。”瓦伦蒂娜深吸一口气，斟酌了片刻，说道：“您是否认识一个叫尼古拉斯的年轻人？”

那半月形眼睛上方的目光盯着瓦伦蒂娜看了一会，片刻之后，邓布利多微笑起来：“仔细看的话，你们两个还挺像的。”

邓布利多支起双手，十指交叠置于下巴下方，叹了一口气：“蒙莫朗西的眼睛总是一模一样的，我第一次看到尼古拉斯的时候就觉得非常神奇，他的眼睛跟西蒙娜女士的眼睛一模一样。”

“我很多次听我的姑婆提到过您。”

“我猜她必定没说什么好话。”邓布利多露出愉快而狡黠的笑容。

瓦伦蒂娜不知道该如何回答了，因为邓布利多说的没错。

“别紧张，瓦伦蒂娜。我和你的姑婆虽然称不上朋友，但交情不赖。”邓布利多说：“说到尼古拉斯，很抱歉让你失望了，那时候我也分身乏术，所以我知道的并不比别人更多。”

十分钟后，瓦伦蒂娜离开了猪头酒吧，她脚步沉重，心情比她的沉重的脚步好不到哪里去，她身后破破烂烂的木头招牌依然挂在锈迹斑斑的支架上，下一刻就要砸到某个路过的倒霉蛋头上。

“总不是一无所获的不是吗！”她安慰自己，可惜收效甚微。

她拐过路口，走过猫头鹰吱呀乱叫的邮局，路过橱窗里玲琅满目摆满各种恶作剧小道具的商店，头顶的天空乌云密布，灰灰暗暗的，瓦伦蒂娜决定去对角巷给自己买些什么吃的，她太饿了。

不到十分钟，她就开始后悔自己刚刚所做的决定。

她撑开意念的大手，死死按住想要逃跑的双腿，脸上扯出一丝生硬的标准微笑：“下午好，格林格拉斯夫人。”

对面的女人死死的盯住瓦伦蒂娜，直到她牵着的女孩朝她叫道：“妈妈，你抓疼我了！”

“幸会。”瓦伦蒂娜扫视了一眼女人手里牵着的女孩，迅速抬起脚，快步从她身边走过，苍绿色的裙摆在鞋跟周围飘舞着。

“等等！”

她身后传来急促的脚步声，瓦伦蒂娜闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，然后回身，女人已经跑到了她的近前，那个小女孩站在不远处好奇的看着她的母亲和不认识的陌生人攀谈。

“你来英国了？”格林格拉斯夫人问道。

“如你所见。是的。”

“那你现在有没有空——”

她没来得及说完就被瓦伦蒂娜礼貌的打断了。

“抱歉，我赶时间，尊敬的夫人。”

“噢······”格林格拉斯夫人沉默了，眉头皱起来，她小心翼翼的打量着瓦伦蒂娜，似乎还想说些什么。

很遗憾，瓦伦蒂娜并不想给她机会。

“抱歉，我还有事，请允许我先行告退。”

说罢，不等格林格拉斯夫人再说什么，瓦伦蒂娜扭头就走。

“瓦伦蒂娜！”

瓦伦蒂娜回过头去，望着格林格拉斯夫人，用眼神询问她。

“见到你很高兴。”格林格拉斯夫人说。

对面的女人眼睛里闪烁着期冀的光点，不知怎么的，瓦伦蒂娜心里某块部位突然柔软了起来。

“我也是。”她听到自己的声音变得柔和，像乍暖的春天从冰封里苏醒的溪水。


	13. Episode 12

12、

英国老式的街区就像福尔马林中浸泡的标本，也拒绝添加类似于遮雨棚这样现代的点缀。

瓦伦蒂娜撑开雨伞从餐厅的屋檐下走出来，苍绿色的风衣下摆在裸露的小腿上方摇摆，顺着宽阔的街道远望，远处红色和橙色的灯光交错闪烁，空中接二连三的冒出色彩缤纷的雨伞，像森林里开遍花朵和蘑菇的苔藓。

她拐进一条岔道，街道两旁的建筑渐渐的不再威严壮观，而显得破旧而凄凉。

终于，瓦伦蒂娜在一个破旧的红色电话亭前面停住了脚步。

她打量了一眼连一块完整的挡风玻璃都奉欠的电话亭和电话亭身后被张牙舞爪的涂鸦覆盖的墙壁，打开了电话亭的门。

蜘蛛网挂在角落里摇摇欲坠，电话歪歪斜斜的悬在墙面，稍有些风吹草动就摇晃几下，电线从墙面上被人拉了出来，在风雨中苟延残喘。瓦伦蒂娜嫌弃的抿了抿嘴唇，举起话筒。

播下号码，拨号盘嘎啦嘎啦的发出粗哑的声响，一个冷漠清晰的女声在电话亭里响起：“欢迎来到魔法部，请说出您的姓名和来办事宜。”

“瓦伦蒂娜 德蒙莫朗西，咨询。”

“谢谢。”冷漠的女声说道：“来宾，请拿好您的徽章，别在衣服前。”

电话里传来叮叮当当的金属脆响，一枚方方正正的银色金属徽章从公共电话的金属斜槽里滑出来，瓦伦蒂娜取出这枚上面写着：瓦伦蒂娜 德蒙莫朗西，咨询的徽章，将它别在衣襟上。

随后，电话亭中再次响起了那个女声。

“魔法部的来宾，您需要在安检台接受检查，并登记您的魔杖。安检台位于正厅的尽头。”

声音消失之后，电话亭突然整个的颤抖起来，慢慢向下沉，玻璃窗外的地面离瓦伦蒂娜越来越远，光线也随之消失，最后整个电话亭里一片黑暗，只有电话亭外壁摩擦岩石时发出的单调、刺耳的声音。

一道细细的金光从瓦伦蒂娜脚下照进来，随后那道光芒越来越宽，最终照亮了整个电话亭。

“魔法部希望您今天过得愉快。”

那个女人的声音响起。电话亭的门随之轰然打开。

瓦伦蒂娜踏进了英国魔法部，边往前走边环顾着金碧辉煌的大厅。英国魔法部完全不同于结合了高技派建筑艺术和巴黎传统建筑艺术的法国魔法部，大厅的地面铺着光亮鉴人的深色木地板，一眼望不到尽头。孔雀蓝的天花板上镶嵌着闪闪发光的金色符号，不停地活动着、变化着，像是一个巨大的高空布告栏。四面的墙壁都镶着漆的乌黑油亮的深色木板，一排镀金壁炉嵌在木板里。每过几秒钟，随着噗的一声轻响，就有一个巫师从左边某个壁炉里突然冒出来。而在右边，每个壁炉前都有几个人在排队等着离开。门厅正中间立着一个喷泉，圆形的喷泉池中间竖立着一组纯金雕像，雕塑的尺寸远比真人大。其中最高的是一个风度高贵的男巫，他高举着魔杖，直指天空。围在他周围的是一个美丽的女巫、一个马人、一个妖精和一个家养小精灵。马人、妖精和家养小精灵都无限崇拜地抬头望着那两个巫师。一道道闪亮的水柱从巫师的魔杖顶端，从马人的箭头上，从妖精的帽子尖，从家养小精灵的两只耳朵里喷射出来。落回池子里，发出叮叮咚咚、哗啦哗啦的水声，同时夹杂着幻影移形的人发出的声音，还有几百个男女巫师杂乱的脚步声。喷泉池的底部有许多闪闪发光的银西可和铜纳特，池边竖着的一个污迹斑斑的小牌子上写道：魔法兄弟喷泉的所有收益均捐献给圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。

瓦伦蒂娜离开人流，走向金色大门左边的桌子，在写着“安全检查”的牌子前停住了脚步。桌子后坐着一个穿孔雀蓝长袍、胡子刮得很不干净的巫师，他正专心的看着手中的《预言家日报》。头版上的大照片交替出现这几个人像，此时出现在照片上的是一个脸庞凹陷，满头乱发的黑发男子，他缓慢的向瓦伦蒂娜眨着眼，几秒钟之后，一个黑皮肤的女人接替了他的位置，厚厚的眼睑耷拉着，脸上流露出一种迷幻的疯癫神情。

“您好。”瓦伦蒂娜说。

他抬起头，目光触及瓦伦蒂娜的脸庞，他赶忙放下了手里的《预言家日报》，旋即站起身，局促的搓了搓手：“有什么可以为您服务的吗，女士？”

他又瞄了一眼瓦伦蒂娜前襟的徽章，补充道：“蒙莫朗西小姐。”

“安全检查？”瓦伦蒂娜指了指桌上的金属立牌。

“哦！”

巫师赶忙举起一根长得像麻瓜汽车的天线杆似的金棒在瓦伦蒂娜前胸后背从上到下扫了一遍。

“魔杖。”巫师放下那个金色的长杆，朝瓦伦蒂娜伸出手来。

瓦伦蒂娜交出自己的魔杖，巫师接过来把它插在一个怪模怪样的、像是一个单盘天平的黄铜机器上。机器开始微微振动。一条窄窄的羊皮纸从底部的一道口子里飞快地吐了出来。那巫师把纸扯了下来，读着上面的字：“十三英寸，冷杉木，杖芯是雷鸟尾羽，用了三十六年？！”

巫师惊讶的抬起头：“这应该是您长辈的魔杖？”

“是的。”瓦伦蒂娜接过自己的魔杖，将它收进口袋：“我父亲的。”

“噢。”巫师恍然大悟，继承长辈的魔杖并非什么稀奇的事情。他还想说些什么，可瓦伦蒂娜早已经混着人群中走远了，巫师神情失落的耸耸肩，将羊皮纸戳在一根小小的黄铜钉子上，一屁股坐回椅子上继续看报纸。

瓦伦蒂娜走进一个较小的大厅，那儿环绕着二十多部电梯，电梯门被精制的金色栅栏门挡了起来，每一部前面都围满了人。瓦伦蒂娜走到离她最近的一部电梯前，旁边的男巫臂弯间抱着摞成堆的坩埚。

“糟透了！”瓦伦蒂娜听到他对身边的同伴说：“斯克林杰这几天脸色糟透了，沙克尔告诉我的，太可怕了！”

他的同伴想说些什么，却被叮叮当当的声响打断了，电梯降落在他们面前，金色的栅栏门轻轻的滑开。瓦伦蒂娜跟着人群走进电梯，周围的巫师装作不经意的打量着她，瓦伦蒂娜对此不甚在意，她看了看四周，英国魔法部的电梯看起来就像是一个金属盒子。

栅栏门哗啦啦的关上，电梯慢慢上升，随后，一个熟悉的女声响起。

“七层，魔法体育运动司，包含英国和爱尔兰魁地奇联盟指挥部、官方高布石俱乐部和滑稽产品专利办公室。”

电梯门打开了，瓦伦蒂娜面前出现了一条杂乱无章的走廊，墙上东倒西歪地贴着各种各样的魁地奇球队的海报。

“抱歉。”一位抱着三把破旧飞天扫帚的巫师费力地从瓦伦蒂娜身边挤了出去。

电梯门缓缓关上，摇晃着继续上升，那女人的声音宣布道：“第六层，魔法交通司，包含飞路网管理局、飞天扫帚管理控制局、门钥匙办公室和幻影显形测试中心。” 

又有几个巫师走出电梯，同时几个机翼上盖着魔法部印章的纸飞机嗖嗖的钻进了电梯。

电梯门关了又开：“第五层，国际魔法合作司，包含国际魔法贸易标准协会、国际魔法法律办公室和国际魔法师联合会英国分会。” 

到了。

瓦伦蒂娜暗道，她走出电梯，这层跟杂乱无章的第七层截然不同，这里连墙角都散发着“精英”的光泽。

瓦伦蒂娜直接推开盯着“国际魔法法律办公室”的金色铭牌的门：“抱歉——”

办公室里的人循声抬起了头，齐刷刷的望着站在门口的瓦伦蒂娜。

“我是瓦伦蒂娜·德·蒙莫朗西，预约了三点前来做身份核定。”

“这边。”一位穿着黑色巫师袍的男巫站起来，领着瓦伦蒂娜走进一个房间。

房间正中的地板上画了一个金色的圆圈，其中放了一把软垫座椅，座椅正对面是一张弯月形的桌子，桌子后面坐着两位男巫。

“下午好，蒙莫朗西小姐，请坐。”桌子左边的那位男巫伸手指了指房间正中间的座椅：“请允许我自我介绍一下，我是约翰麦克米伦，这次身份审查的负责人，代表国际魔法法律办公室，这位巴格思塞尔温——”他指了指身边的男巫：“同样也是负责人，在魔法部禁止滥用魔法办公室专门负责阿尼马格斯登记。”

“请问，在审核之前还有什么问题吗？蒙莫朗西小姐。”麦克米伦问。

“没有。”

“那我们开始吧。”麦克米伦摊开面前的羊皮纸：“瓦伦蒂娜·克莱芒丝·德·蒙莫朗西？”

“是的。”

“1968年出生于法国巴黎圣安德烈皮内尔魔法伤病医院，1985年毕业于布斯巴顿魔法学校。”

“是的。”

“1983年在法国魔法部注册阿尼马格斯，形态是一只游隼。”这时，那位叫塞尔温的男巫开口了，他看了一眼手中盖了法国魔法部印章的羊皮纸。

“是的。”瓦伦蒂娜回答道。

塞尔温点点头，扭过头去望着麦克米伦，低声道：“还有遗漏吗？”

“没了。”麦克米伦放下羊皮纸，对瓦伦蒂娜做了一个请的手势，说道：“那么——”

瓦伦蒂娜从椅子上站了起来，就在一眨眼的功夫，瓦伦蒂娜消失了，取而代之的是一只不断盘旋在屋子上空的游隼，背羽在灯光下泛着苍绿色的光泽。

游隼发出尖锐而沙哑的鸣叫，一个俯冲落在椅子的软垫上，随后游隼消失了，瓦伦蒂娜安稳的坐在椅子上。

麦克米伦和塞尔温对视一眼，随即站了起来。

“我想没有任何问题了，蒙莫朗西小姐。”麦克米伦说。

“晚上好，文森特。”随着大理石壁炉里冒出来的鲜绿色火焰，瓦伦蒂娜出现在了文森特的书房里。

“晚上好，瓦伦蒂娜。”文森特打量了一眼瓦伦蒂娜身上散发着潮气的风衣，说道：“你的行李昨天就送到，我放在尼古拉斯来时住过的那间屋子里了。”

“噢，你太贴心了！”

“别这么说。”文森特露出一个略带苦涩的微笑，眼尾的泪痣若隐若现：“有一个好消息和一个坏消息你必须得知道，你想先听哪一个？”

“坏消息。”瓦伦蒂娜脚步不停的朝餐厅走去。

文森特一把拉住瓦伦蒂娜：“小弗朗茨现在就在我的会客室里。”

“坏消息！太糟糕了！”瓦伦蒂娜一扭头就往回走：“帮我订间酒店，等他走了我再回来。”

“别这样，瓦伦蒂娜！”文森特依然抓着瓦伦蒂娜不放手：“好消息是晚餐已经备好了——”

“那不是好消息！”瓦伦蒂娜瞪大了眼睛，责备道，一面挣脱文森特的束缚：“放开我！他来是为了找你，别想把我拉进这趟浑水！”

文森特不肯松手，无奈的抓着瓦伦蒂娜却又不敢太用力，生怕她宛如薄胎瓷器般的手腕上出现一丝裂纹：“你先听我说完——”

“瓦伦蒂娜？”

就在瓦伦蒂娜和文森特纠缠之时，身后传来一个熟悉的男声。

二人的动作瞬间僵硬，像是被按下暂停键的荧幕画面。

“文森特？你们在干嘛？”

“梅林啊！”文森特听到瓦伦蒂娜低声的嘟囔着，无奈的转过身来，

小弗朗茨就站在离他二人不远处，身后的管家朝文森特露出愧疚的神情，不过文森特现在无暇顾及，他的视线在瓦伦蒂娜古井无波的面容上扫过，这才开口对小弗朗茨说道：“抱歉，我有些事情耽搁了。”

他朝管家招手：“帮我送送瓦伦蒂娜小姐——”

说完，他快步走到小弗朗茨身边，不等他说什么，就快步领着他朝餐厅走去：“这边请，晚餐已经备好了。”

瓦伦蒂娜靠在墙壁上，直到脚步声消失，才长舒了一口气。她完全没想到会在英国见到小弗朗茨，还是在表哥文森特的宅邸里。这已经足够让人惊奇的了！

文森特·博伊尔，第十三代伯灵顿伯爵，瓦伦蒂娜的远房表哥。瓦伦蒂娜和文森特的关系要追溯到十九世纪。十九世纪初，克洛蒂尔德·德·蒙莫朗西，后世著名的天文女王，当时仅仅只是一个因美貌聪慧而闻名法国社交圈的贵族姑娘，她从法国来到伦敦探望生病的叔叔，在这里她结识了身为麻瓜的伯灵顿伯爵继承人威廉·博伊尔，并与其坠入爱河。

随后，二人展开了长达三年的通信往来和秘密约会。

第四年的暮春，墙头的粉玫瑰逐渐苏醒，在深绿色的花萼的掌心吐露花蕊，威廉博伊尔向他的心上人求了婚。

直至此时，克洛蒂尔德都还没有告诉威廉她的真实身份，但她依然答应了威廉的求婚，并为此放弃了继承权。

克洛蒂尔德在婚后小心的保守着自己的秘密，终于，在他们的长子诞生后，克洛蒂尔德决定告诉她的丈夫自己的秘密，因为她意识到这个孩子可能会是一位巫师，他将会收到魔法学校的入学通知。出乎意料的，威廉博伊尔在短暂的震惊后接受了一切。

不过世事总难料，克洛蒂尔德的四个孩子都没有展现出半点魔法天赋，他们的后代也是如此。可克洛蒂尔德却觉得总会有一丝可能，于是她在离世前留下了信件，嘱托后代如果发现有魔法天赋的孩子，就送到蒙莫朗西家族。

可是随着接连几代都没有出现展现魔法天赋的孩子，逐渐的，博伊尔家族便淡忘了他们的家族秘辛，直到文森特出生。

其实老伯爵并非一开始就愿意让孙子进入魔法学校就读，他更希望这个孩子按部就班的去剑桥，可问题出在文森特的父亲身上。文森特的父亲是个赌鬼，嗜好赌马，年纪不大却极其善于挥霍祖产，上半生放荡不羁，在三十岁时娶了一位漂亮的东欧模特，生下了文森特。

文森特的祖父，第十二代伯灵顿伯爵在孙子出生后不久就干脆利落的剥夺了儿子的继承权，给了一笔遣散费将其逐出家门，可惜好景不长，这笔遣散费也就让赌鬼儿子安分了不到一年，钱一花完便跑回家兴风作浪。老伯爵狠下心来无论儿子怎么闹事也不理会，只是担忧还未成年的孙子，老伯爵思来想去，还是从家族图书馆里翻出克洛蒂尔德夫人留下的手信，将孙子带到了蒙莫朗西公爵面前。

不同于后来许多花钱买爵位的家族，蒙莫朗西家族的公爵封号和封地可是实打实的一代代传下来的，虽然中间出现过几个作死玩近亲结婚把自家玩绝嗣的，但好歹有惊无险传下来了。虽然法国共和后，只能依托君主制存在的爵位被默认不合法，也不影响蒙莫朗西家族的地位。多亏了一大家子都是巫师，大革命之后依然能拿出当年有法国几位皇帝签字的文书，才得以保住爵位和封地。正是因为蒙莫朗西家族在麻瓜世界颇有声名，老伯爵才敢把继承人带过来。

蒙莫朗西公爵小心的捏着比刚出烤炉的烤薄饼还要脆的信纸端详了一会，就同意了伯灵顿老伯爵的请求，摊开羊皮纸为即将满十一岁的文森特给德姆斯特朗写了一封推荐信。

“蒙莫朗西家还有一个孩子也是明年入学，不如你就让这孩子住下吧。”

写完推荐信，弗朗索瓦突然想起来被西蒙娜收养的那个孩子应该也是明年入学，也不知怎么的就随口提了一句。伯灵顿老伯爵当然是满口答应，自己那个赌鬼儿子也不知道还会闹几年，孙子还是先送远些安全。就这样，文森特住进了西蒙娜的葡萄酒庄，认识了当时还是个小姑娘的瓦伦蒂娜和她的表哥尼古拉斯。


	14. Episode 13

13、

这座宅邸在二十世纪初期才翻新过，设计师大胆使用了大型的落地窗和玻璃门覆盖了餐厅的墙面，木框架结构的天花板垂下的吊灯照亮了屋内，角落摆放着绿植，枝叶高耸入天。

两扇玻璃门中间的墙壁上挂着一幅放大的摄影作品。摄影师拍摄的是伯利兹城令人炫目的玫瑰色城砖上空被朝暾亲吻着焕发出橙红色红晕的天空。

小弗朗茨站在这幅照片前方，仔细的端详着，手中酒杯里还荡着些许法国贵腐甜白，从中隐约弥漫出来一丝细腻的甜蜜香气，像是山茶花，又像是梨子成熟后散发出的果香，勾引着蜜蜂前来。

“您在想什么？”文森特走到小弗朗茨身侧，玻璃外是花园，花园里是修剪的整整齐齐的灌木，这让文森特想念起蒙莫朗西家属于皮埃尔的占据了整片山林的植物博物馆，那里生长散漫的欧石楠与书带草，成片成片的旱金莲、各品种的玫瑰、远东的绣球、中国的兰花和鸢尾交织的花田，高耸挺拔的针叶木，大叶的热带植物，美洲的食肉奇观，藤蔓和脚下的东印度群岛的蕨类苔藓。如果拨开灌木，还会冲出一只追着松鼠或是地精到处跑的燕尾狗吓你一跳。

“瓦伦蒂娜。”

文森特心下一紧，状若无事的回望直视自己单刀直入的小弗朗茨。

“你们应该一直在寻找我同母异父的弟弟。”小弗朗茨用肯定句询问。

文森特站在玻璃墙里，却发觉盛夏的晚风有那么一丝凉意。

“不。”文森特回答道：“你可以猜测其它任何原因，但不会是这个。”

“我知道瓦伦蒂娜接受了霍格沃茨的教职，别这么看我，文森特。”小弗朗茨转过身去，他背后的天空被慢慢漂黑，像是染缸里被逐渐浸润的丝绸：“也别装作对魔法世界一无所知，伯爵。坦诚一些，就像我们还在德姆斯特朗的时候那样。”

文森特终于露出了笑容，窗外的天空上，日落的最后一缕光辉终于就要消散了，他的心就如同伦敦城上空那片终年堆积着乌云的天空一样阴沉。

“这才是文森特！”小弗朗茨的语调中有一丝淡淡的嘲讽。用文弱儒雅的英式绅士表象掩盖自己狩猎者的本性，是文森特从来惯用的伎俩，他在德姆斯特朗就能用这幅皮相把别人骗的团团转。小弗朗茨回想起了自己第一次见到文森特和尼古拉斯时的情景。

前往德姆斯特朗是他第一次违背父亲的意愿。

列支敦士登虽然地少人稀，但靠着金融银行业成为了欧洲君主制国家中最有钱的一个，列支的巫师银行让古灵阁的妖精们气的直跳脚却又无可奈何，而身为列支大公的弗朗茨也大权独揽说一不二，不仅操纵着列支魔法部和巫师联合会分会，甚至在巫师联合会各国代表聚首时，也敢不给其它国家代表面子，这就要归因于列支还是各国富人转移资产和避税的天堂。

当老弗朗茨大公的儿子弗朗茨-亚当步入婚姻市场时，精明的蒙莫朗西公爵第一时间就注意到了他。弗朗索瓦对自己的女儿相当自信，事实上蒙莫朗西家的女人从来都不愁嫁。她们的美貌世代相传，且头脑聪慧。拉维恩·德·蒙莫朗西发明了迷情剂，可她只靠着美貌就能将爱德华七世迷得神魂颠倒。完成了天文术数拓扑图解法的克莱蒙蒂娜伯爵夫人在丈夫伯灵顿伯爵去世后，同时与包括了麻瓜数学家、物理学家，魔咒大师等数十个情人保持了长达半个世纪的情爱关系，并在年过半百时嫁给了一位富有年轻的西班牙纯血巫师。希尔薇缇·德·蒙莫朗西十多年旅居印度和西藏，通晓印度招魂术，并且是研究萨满教的权威。身为独身主义者，希尔薇缇一生游走于数位情人之间，这其中甚至包括几位女性。战争英雄、女权先锋西蒙娜·德·蒙莫朗西虽然至今未婚，但追求者依然络绎不绝……

蒙莫朗西家的女人似乎被法国独有的诱惑力浸透了骨髓。

诱惑一词在在法国人心中的意味与其他国家的人心中的大相径庭。法国人将诱惑视为情趣，将情趣视为他们大胆无畏欢乐的拥抱人世的人生哲学中最重要的核心。充满了对感官愉悦不懈追求的神秘而细腻的诱惑，和同法国人基于巧夺天工的辞藻以及精雕细琢的形式建构出来的语言有着异曲同工之妙的法式优雅，还有带着游戏人间态度的灵巧和慧黠，这些东西好似从蒙莫朗西家的人出生起就刻在他们的骨髓中。再辅以独一无二的美丽与才华，她们在诱惑的领域里所向披靡。

不出弗朗索瓦所料，年仅十七岁的玛格丽特充满了蓬勃生命力的美极具攻击性，足以让弗朗茨二世一见钟情。而老弗朗茨大公也对这桩婚事可见其成，两位家长一拍即合，却忘记了玛格丽特本人是个热爱浪漫的姑娘。

在婚姻最初的激情褪去之后，弗朗茨二世已无法继续吸引玛格丽特的注意力了，同时玛格丽特还得忍受无聊的一板一眼的生活，和生育的痛苦。

当这个生性烂漫的姑娘在阿维尼翁度夏时遇到了年轻英俊却生活清贫的画家时，事态就像失控的马车，朝着悬崖绝壁奔腾而去，直到坠落，车毁人亡。

留给两家人的是一团乱麻的烂摊子，两个无辜的孩子和不得不对其讳莫如深并想方设法拼命遮掩的丑闻。

婚外情在蒙莫朗西家族甚至是上流社交圈都是司空见惯的事情，就连弗朗索瓦自己都有过数不胜数的露水情缘，而蒙莫朗西家族中玩婚外情的个中翘楚当属嫁给西班牙公爵的艾曼纽夫人，这位还在待字闺中时就与同父异母的兄长乱伦，婚后单纯为了好玩，与包括当时的法国国王和西班牙国王在内的多位情人保持着数年的婚外情，还能使自己的丈夫毫不知情，并在丈夫死后继承着丈夫的全部家当甚至是封号嫁给了情人，也就是西班牙国王，可见婚外情的关键之处在于灵活恰当的处理方式。

玛格丽特显然在这件事上不够擅长。

说实话，老弗朗茨对这件事情并没有产生太大的情绪，儿媳妇没了就没了，继承人还在就行。老弗朗茨一生大风大浪没少经历，他自己的妻子当初就因为嫌弃还靠着种地吃饭的列支敦士登又穷又破，趁老弗朗茨外出收拾行李跟青梅竹马私奔去了希腊。可对于还深爱着玛格丽特的弗朗茨-亚当而言，这件事对其影响相当沉重，以至于时至今日，他依然不愿意再婚。而长相与玛格丽特有着大半相似的小弗朗茨却被满心愧疚悔恨的父亲选择性忽视了，幸好老弗朗茨还算靠谱，小弗朗茨总算顺利的成长。小弗朗茨这孩子也称得上天资聪颖，而且自幼丧母让他乖巧听话，所以当他第一次拒绝祖父的要求时，老弗朗茨着实有些吃惊。

“你得尊重传统。”老弗朗茨试图说服这个十一岁的孩子。

“传统如果有害无益就应该废止。”

老弗朗茨一时语塞，片刻后吃惊的望着孙子：“你从哪儿学来这些道理的？”

“听皮埃尔舅舅说的。”

“他是不是告诉过你德姆斯特朗是世界上最好的魔法学校？”老弗朗茨眯起眼睛，意识到不应该纵容孙子和舅舅频繁的来往。

“不是。”小弗朗茨摇头：“皮埃尔舅舅和西蒙娜姑婆告诉我每个学校都不一样，西蒙娜姑婆说布斯巴顿的教育制度僵化，皮埃尔舅舅认为德姆斯特朗只会亡羊补牢不知道未雨绸缪，还有霍格沃茨，他们说它被政治束缚了手脚，固步自封不知道与时俱进。”

“······”

几度交锋后，老弗朗茨最终松口同意了小弗朗茨的请求，他觉得也许孩子应该走出列支敦士登的权力保护伞去外面看看，在保护伞里长大的儿子优柔寡断，整日纠结于儿女情长，走出去面对风雨的孙子也许会不一样。

时间告诉老弗朗茨他做了一个正确的决定，在德姆斯特朗求学的七年让小弗朗茨渐渐具备了成为一个优秀继承人的潜质。

如果文森特能听到老弗朗茨的心声的话，他必定会表示赞同。

小弗朗茨确实优秀的可怕。

“做个交易吧，文森特。”

文森特做出洗耳恭听的姿态。

“我知道你在英国魔法部安插了不少眼线，如果你能通过这些眼线给巫师联合会英国分会的委员们吹吹风，我可以提供我的线人。我不确定他对尼古拉斯失踪的事情到底知道多少，但总比没有的强。”小弗朗茨慢悠悠的放出他的饵，他很清楚文森特的打算，他想瓦伦蒂娜也是清楚的。那一瞬间，他觉得很有趣。

两个完全知晓对方到底怀揣着何种目的的男女相互利用又相互防备着，不是很有趣吗？

文森特用审视的目光注视着小弗朗茨：“你想要什么？”

“只需要他们不在列支恢复联合会合法席位的议案上投反对票就行。”

“成交。”文森特毫不犹豫答应了小弗朗茨的要求。

小弗朗茨举起酒杯：“成交。”然后将杯中剩下的滴金贵腐葡萄酒一饮而尽。

尽管瓦伦蒂娜并不认为尼古拉斯会在别人家的客房里留下什么东西，但她还是怀揣着一丝希望，可惜现实直接扯断了那根名叫希望的丝线。

门被敲响，文森特右手拿着一瓶可可酒站在门外。

“晚上好，瓦伦蒂娜。”文森特走进来，给瓦伦蒂娜倒了一杯酒。

“谢谢。”瓦伦蒂娜接过来，说道。

“看来你收到请柬了。”文森特打量着瓦伦蒂娜不算明媚的脸色。

“是的。”

瓦伦蒂娜移开桌上的托盘，露出被压在下面的请柬，和请柬上格林格拉斯家的蜡封。

“你会去吗？”

“你会吗？”瓦伦蒂娜反问文森特。

“不。”

文森特露出苦涩的笑容，声音温柔，让人联想起傍晚被雨水淋的透湿而有些褪色的红砖墙：“明面上的理由是我必须要去伦敦参加公司的股东会议，真实的理由嘛……”

瓦伦蒂娜了然，就算换成是她，也受不了英国自诩为纯血统的那群人。

“你会去吗？”文森特继续问。

“可能吧。”瓦伦蒂娜拉过托盘将请柬完全盖住。

她对挖空心思编出漂亮话来应付那些无聊的人毫无兴趣，但这次的情况却与往常不同。

“那么……”文森特识趣而恰当的退到门口，手落在门把上：“预祝你明晚和格林格拉斯夫人相处愉快。”

“希望如此。”瓦伦蒂娜苦笑，朝将自己掩盖于阴影的男子说道：“晚安，文森特。”

“晚安。”


	15. Episode 14

14、  
收藏家与舞会

伦敦又下了一场雨，路灯微弱昏黄的光线照着积留在马路上的水迹，空气中弥漫着潮湿的雾气，漂浮在灯泡四周的雾气被光镀上了一层橙色的影子。

瓦伦蒂娜迎着微凉的晚风走进了伦敦地铁，在瓦伦蒂娜看来伦敦所有地铁车站都长得一模一样，斑驳的瓷砖，丑陋臃肿的机械，令人眼前一片惨白的照明灯，一排排复制黏贴的电影海报和广告牌，还有只有游客才会去使用的自动贩卖机。与终日不停歇的急促脚步声一样，地铁里的空气也固执的保持着自己的特色。你会闻到动物粪便的味道，酒味，烟味，汗味，尘土的腥味，各种香水味。每一种味道都十分明确，他们互相交织，又顽固的争夺割据着一片空气互不相让。

瓦伦蒂娜朝售票机里投了几枚硬币，取了票进站。她在拥挤的人潮中找到了一个小角落，从口袋里取出今天早上由小弗朗茨的家养小精灵送来的羊皮纸看了看，顺着上面的指示左拐右弯，终于找到指示牌。

指示牌其实只是一面画了涂鸦的墙壁而已，墙壁上画着一个洞开的门廊，入口的石柱上爬满了藤蔓，整个门洞就像一只张开大嘴露出獠牙的巨兽，似乎在深处的黑暗中躲藏着某个东西窥伺着，并随时可能冲出来将墙外的人一口吞进去。

墙壁旁边是一个连拨号盘都拨不动的公共电话，瓦伦蒂娜取下听筒，将羊皮纸塞进下面裂开好大口子的投币口里。

“收藏家博物馆欢迎您。”电话听筒里传来声音。瓦伦蒂娜将电话放回原位，走到那副涂鸦前，背靠着那个洞开的门廊，然后，就那么一眨眼的功夫，她就消失了。

一群来自瑞典的观光客叽叽喳喳的路过，完全没有注意就在他们身边，一个女子凭空消失了。

瓦伦蒂娜的脚底传来奇怪的触感，她举起魔杖，光芒下无数只怪虫子在她脚边爬动，它们身体柔软而黝黑，硬壳反射着妖异的光芒。

毒菌蝇？

瓦伦蒂娜蹲下来，魔杖尖喷射出火焰，毒菌蝇立刻后退。她借着火光照明，慢慢的往前走，一边走一边观察着地面。

毒菌蝇是生长于孟加拉的一种昆虫，它复眼酷似苍蝇，长着蟑螂的触角，触角可分泌剧毒，人一旦触碰到毒液，那块皮肤就会被疱疹覆盖，瘙痒难忍，如不及时治疗，疱疹会逐渐蔓延全身。它身披黑色坚硬甲壳，甲壳下藏着翅膀，嘴中锯齿状的尖牙足以咬断动物的躯干。成年毒菌蝇栖息在潮湿闷热的丛林，主要以剧毒菌类为食，但每到暮春，临近交配产卵期的毒菌蝇会成群结队的离开巢穴捕捉它们产卵的宿主——非昆虫的宿主。雌性毒菌蝇在交配后将卵产在还活着的宿主体内，卵在宿主体内孵化成幼虫，以宿主的血肉为食成长，直至快要成年时才破体而出。

算算时间，现在差不多是毒菌蝇幼虫成年的时候了。

果不其然 ，瓦伦蒂娜在路边的一个洞内发现了一只苟延残喘的土扒貂，可怜的土扒貂痉挛着，发出凄惨而微弱到几不可闻的叫声，在它身上，成千上万只幼虫从他皮肤了爬出来。这些幼虫的躯体又黑又软又粘，却长着成排成排刀片般锋利的牙齿，它们用这些牙齿食肉吞血，撕裂土扒貂的骨肉，破皮而出。

瓦伦蒂娜站起来，将毒菌蝇和可怜的土扒貂抛在身后，朝前面那座六十年代建筑风格的屋子走去。

印度土著小矮人礼数周到的为瓦伦蒂娜打开门，精油焚香和咖啡豆研磨冲泡时散发出的醇香扑面而来，简直犹如置身天堂。

“晚上好。”收藏家站在水晶吊灯下。他是个胖的过分的男人，穿着“怒吼时代”中艾尔卡彭式的西装，西装做工考究。他红润的脸上挂着虚假的笑容，像是带了无数面具一般：“来些什么？”

收藏家招招手，一杯咖啡落在瓦伦蒂娜手中。

“旁吉榛果拿铁。”他说：“请。”

产自印度旁吉区的咖啡豆有着浓郁的榛果香气，加入蒸汽牛奶、榛果、肉桂和小豆蔻，口感非常棒。

收藏家敏锐的察觉到了瓦伦蒂娜脸上一闪而过的享受，他微笑起来，眼睛闪闪发光：“我喜欢跟行家分享我的收藏品，我想蒙莫朗西小姐不会让我失望的。”

瓦伦蒂娜放下杯子：“门口的毒菌蝇是怎么回事？”

“哈！”收藏家发出爽快的笑声：“自从您父亲去世后我接待过无数客人，却只有您认出了我的小可爱们。”

“你认识我父亲？”瓦伦蒂娜盯着收藏家。

“我还认识您姑婆和您的祖父。”收藏家朝瓦伦蒂娜眨眨眼：“我是收藏家，能弄到任何东西，只要我想。你父亲是我见过最见多识广的人中的一个，他几乎跑遍了大半个地球，我们互相帮助了很长时间，我为他寻找他要的植物，他提供我需要的线索。”

“是吗？”瓦伦蒂娜轻声道，她低头喝了一口咖啡，看着房间正中摆在玻璃箱里面的凤凰蛋。

收藏家不太在意瓦伦蒂娜的态度，依然笑意盎然：“有什么我可以效劳的吗？”

瓦伦蒂娜将自己的视线从凤凰蛋移到了墙上悬挂的多叉鹿角，她记得尚普陀塞城堡里也挂了一个。希尔薇缇·德·蒙莫朗西在法国南部三友洞探险时发现了它，是萨满兽主死后被割下用于祭祀的神器。

“小弗朗茨告诉我你知道尼古拉斯·德·蒙莫朗西失踪的真相。”瓦伦蒂娜说道：“我为此而来。”

“真相？谈不上。”收藏家笑起来，意味深长的笑容让人浑身难受：“不过只是一些小道消息。”

瓦伦蒂娜审视着收藏家，半晌，她说：“出个价吧。”

收藏家的嘴随着笑容越咧越大，直到诡异的扩张到耳根，比马戏团的小丑还要夸张：“这就取决于您啦，蒙莫朗西小姐。我聆听蒙莫朗西家的传说好多年啦！”

他搓着手，又小又黑的眼睛紧盯着在展厅间踱步的瓦伦蒂娜。

“哪一个是你最喜欢的呢？”瓦伦蒂娜将视线从摆放的极其显眼的一具血鹰之刑干尸上拉回来。

收藏家发出一阵桀桀怪笑：“最有趣的？公爵的诅咒！蒙莫朗西小姐！真有趣不是吗？公爵诅咒他的仇敌世世代代都活不过二十岁，可真灵验！但说到我最喜欢的——”

“那你一定也听说过霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术教职的诅咒。”瓦伦蒂娜也笑起来，出声打断了收藏家。

然后她看到收藏家在她面前打了个寒战，骇人的笑容也消失了。

“哦！”他惊叫着，声音尖细颤抖，很难想象一个胖子能发出这样的声音：“这个话题还是别谈了！”

“噢。”瓦伦蒂娜笑着点头，表示理解：“所以······你最喜欢的是？”

“最喜欢的？”收藏家仿佛才回神般的梦呓道，随后反应过来：“啊！那要数无骨人伊瓦尔了！”

他又恢复了几分钟前的亢奋，指着不远处的血鹰之刑干尸叫道：“你瞧这是我找来的艾勒！加上无骨人伊瓦尔才足够完美！而且——”

收藏家海豹掌一样的手紧紧交握着，谄媚的望着瓦伦蒂娜：“只有希尔薇缇·德·蒙莫朗西知道无骨人伊瓦尔在哪儿！”

“可我不是希尔薇缇·德·蒙莫朗西。”

“但她必定留了线索！”收藏家异常笃定。

无骨人伊瓦尔，公元867年的维京海盗首领，相传他无法行走，但极具智谋，他率领维京海盗入侵英格兰，俘虏了当时的英格兰国王艾勒对其施以血鹰之刑。

血鹰之刑意在献祭奥丁，以使伊瓦尔获得更多的智慧。海盗们先在艾勒的后背上用刀刻出老鹰的图案，然后顺着图案活活切开艾勒的胸腔，向后将一根根肋骨从根部折断连着肺从艾勒的后背拉出来，这时祭品便呈现出雄鹰展翅高飞之态。

献祭非常成功，无骨人伊瓦尔不仅富有谋略，甚至是在他死后，他的尸体数年不腐，仍然能张嘴回答海盗的问题。

于是，后世无数人踏上了寻找无骨人伊瓦尔的征途，据说唯一成功的，就是希尔薇缇·德·蒙莫朗西。这位印度大圣的弟子使用招魂术召唤了伊瓦尔的魂魄，与他做了交易，找到了对方的尸骨，由此获得了无上的智慧，此后希尔薇缇的学识和研究一日千里。而交换的条件就是每年为奥丁神献祭血鹰。

无骨人伊瓦尔在哪儿瓦伦蒂娜不知道，传说与他交易能获得智慧瓦伦蒂娜也觉得完全不可能。事实上，第富热城堡的堆了不少据说可以解答问题的玩意儿。类似的传说瓦伦蒂娜从小听到大，小的时候被家庭教师和祖父布置的课业刁难时她还真跑去地洞一个个的挨个试过，长大后也试过，但长大后的尝试纯粹出于好奇，在更换了无数方法后，干尸依然是干尸，骷髅还是骷髅，从没开口说过话，写作业还得靠自己。

“线索我是有些。”瓦伦蒂娜斟酌了一会，告诉收藏家：“我记得希尔薇缇夫人曾经在日记里写过，她在‘圣城’里遇到了无数具有极高智慧的生命体，但要想抵达这座城市必须跨越它与人界间的深渊，深渊里居住着吞噬灵魂的恶魔，必须躲避恶魔才能使灵魂抵达深渊彼岸。”

“怎么过去？！”收藏家焦急的问道。

“召唤守护神灵。”

“哪位？怎么召唤？”收藏家急切的追问着。

瓦伦蒂娜笑起来：“您的问题是不是太多了呢？”

她完全不介意将圣城的传说和抵达的方法告诉收藏家，毕竟有线索不代表能成功找到。

“哦！”收藏家尴尬的笑了起来：“好吧，轮到我啦！”

他轻咳了两声，清了清嗓子才说：“我可以帮你弄到魔法部的案卷！知道他是怎么死的吗？被小天狼星布莱克炸死啦，和小矮星彼得还有那十几个无辜的麻瓜一起！可怜的彼得还有块肉完整呢，他——”

收藏家怜悯的摇头叹息。

瓦伦蒂娜连眉毛都没动一下：“还有呢？”

“我知道他加入了凤凰社。”收藏家这才抛出了他最大的筹码，语速极快：“我有证人，他也是凤凰社的一员，你只要能给金加隆他什么都愿意说！”

“名字，还有在哪儿能找到他？我见到他之后会告诉你需要召唤谁。”瓦伦蒂娜露出这些天第一个满意的微笑。

她抛给收藏家的饵远比他想要的多得多，短期内不需要担心收藏家毁约或是欺骗她，可长期就说不准了。

瓦伦蒂娜从另一扇门离开了收藏家的博物馆，门外是一条没有一盏街灯会亮的脏乱街道，两边耸立着残破的建筑物，街道蜿蜒一直延伸到无尽的黑暗中。

迎面走过来一个男人，瓦伦蒂娜眯起眼睛，长袍里的手握住了魔杖。这里实在是太黑的，一点光都没有，直到男人走近，瓦伦蒂娜才看清他的样子，斗篷十分破旧，好几个地方打着补丁，兜帽下露出的半张脸看起来年轻却疲惫，他提着一个同样破旧的箱子，里面不知道装着什么。

看到瓦伦蒂娜，他侧过身，主动让出道来，巷子实在太狭窄了。

瓦伦蒂娜点头致谢，从他身边走过去。

没有味道，很干净。瓦伦蒂娜嗅了嗅鼻尖处的空气，然后看到露在兜帽外的碎发里貌似掺杂着白发。

几分钟之后，收藏家的大门又被敲响了，门推开，里面竟然是一片喧闹的酒吧。

男子见怪不怪的踏进门槛，将箱子放在收藏家落座的卡座桌子上：“你要的东西。”

收藏家打开箱子，从西装内袋里掏出放大镜仔细的将货物从头观察到脚，这才满意的打了一个响指。

吧台的服务员闻声而来。

“说好的，十加隆！”收藏家从服务员手里接过装满金币的袋子，从桌上推给男子：“清点一下，卢平先生。您瞧，我可不是其他不守信用的奸商，要是有什么其他好货物尽可以带来，我给的价钱可是非常公道的。”

莱姆斯卢平的脸从兜帽下露出来，他拿过袋子，打开看了看，收进斗篷。

“冒昧请问一句，刚刚从这儿离开的人是谁？”本来准备离开的卢平犹豫了一下，问道。

收藏家抬起头，不明所以：“我这儿生意繁忙，来来往往无数客人，你说谁？”

卢平沉默，不再追问，转身离开。

大门刚关上，酒吧熙熙攘攘寻欢作乐的客人全部消失了，服务员变回了原本土著矮人的模样。

这一切，离开的卢平并不知道，他脑中仍然徘徊不去的是刚刚在这条巷道里遇到的女人，因为他从她身上察觉到了令他异常不安、不寒而栗的气息。

赛蒂娜沃贝克在大厅搭建的舞台上演唱着《一锅火热的爱》。

格林格拉斯相当重视这次舞会，从舞台的布景就可以看出来。从布景到脚灯都精致非凡，舞台铺着翡翠绿的天鹅绒织毯，织毯上面生长着柔软细嫩的青草。幕布两边各有一小片绿苔，灌木丛和柑橘树扎根在青苔之中，玫瑰点缀在灌木枝头。

保罗·格林格拉斯步入舞厅时赛蒂娜沃贝克恰巧用一个动听的颤音结束了表演。他没理由不来的更早些，也好欣赏这位炙手可热的歌唱家的表演。他早在一个多小时前就同妻子和女儿一道用了晚餐，餐后潘趣酒也很可口，可他还是选择回到自己的黑胡桃木装修的书房里从容不迫的抽上一支雪茄，以更加尽兴的享受今晚最后的宁静时光。

今天的舞会是为了庆祝他兄长的升迁以及他母亲的生日而举办的，整个格林格拉斯家都为此欢欣鼓舞，唯独他不是如此。事实上他压根不想参加进来，因为他无关紧要。人们总是围在他兄长身侧，高谈阔论着，而他压根插不进话，因为他全然不明白他们在说些什么。

一想到这儿，一种从未有过的疲惫席卷了他，让他闷得喘不过气。

时钟敲响了，催促他停下来，不再思考这些不太快乐的往事，从舒适的座椅上站起来，匆忙的将自己收拾停当。然后他挺直了腰板，昂首挺胸缓缓走下楼梯，走进舞会大厅。

保罗看到了大厅正中的妻子，阿丽斯穿着新订做的礼服长袍，胸口别着铃兰，绸缎的线条恰到好处的勾勒出她优雅的身段，她站在那儿，笑容矜持而得体。

那一刹那，保罗的虚荣心充盈而满足，像直冲天空的热气球。他笑起来，明白阿丽斯喜欢此时这一切，只要置身其中，她就高兴。

阿丽斯高兴，保罗也就高兴。

可保罗的母亲并不喜欢阿丽斯，认为这个樵夫再嫁的女人才是让自己的小儿子堕落的罪魁祸首，实际上伦敦这个社交圈里的很多人都不喜欢这个再婚的女人。阿丽斯确实来自奥地利的一个历史悠久且受人尊敬的家族，嫁给皮埃尔·德·蒙莫朗西之前，她还只是个一文不名的美人，婚后靠着蒙莫朗西家族的名头，她成为了所谓“上流”社交圈中的女王。

阿丽斯生性懒散，却为所有浮华狂热。年复一年日复一日，她挂着珍珠和钻石，满头金发被护理的愈发灿烂，整日除了想着该用什么鲜花装饰餐厅和客厅，就是珠光宝气的去参加沙龙和舞会。

等到皮埃尔去世，阿丽斯仅存的一点聪明才智告诉她蒙莫朗西家不再需要一个装点门面的花瓶，更何况她完全无法忍受没有舞会沙龙香水和晚礼服的乡下，于是她明智的回到了奥地利。

后来在英国游玩的时候，阿丽斯幸运的遇到了保罗，一个出身正统的英国人。

很快的，他们走入了婚姻的殿堂，有了一个女儿。

阿丽斯很幸福，保罗很幸福，可格林格拉斯老夫人不幸福，但她却无力阻拦陷入热恋的儿子一意孤行，只得将怒气发泄在阿丽斯身上。

就像现在最合她心意的大儿媳凯瑟琳被她带在身边，逐一被介绍给她相熟的贵妇人们，而小儿媳阿丽斯则被她选择性的忽略了。

她朝大厅一角的丈夫看了一眼。老格林格拉斯先生正和一群客人谈着从阿兹卡班越狱的亡命之徒。

“福吉简直愚不可及！”一位国际巫师联合会的成员正批评着，他是个典型的保守派，福吉将逃犯的信息告知麻瓜政府的做法让他极其气恼，这段时间他就像是被侵占了领地的猛兽一般怒不可遏。

老格林格拉斯夫人转过头来眺望着大厅那头形单影只的阿丽斯，脸上浮现出满意的微笑。突然，她的笑容一下子从面庞上消失的无影无踪，因为她看见了刚走进舞厅的客人。

那纯粹的金发和与香根鸢尾海洋一样醉人的眼睛，这独一无二的美貌是十九世纪拉维恩和克莱蒙蒂娜这对蒙莫朗西姐妹花征服英伦三岛的利器。

凯瑟琳迎上去，好奇的打量着瓦伦蒂娜。她与瓦伦蒂娜素未蒙面，但蒙莫朗西家的金发蓝眼实在太有辨识度。当她看到身着晚礼服的瓦伦蒂娜，立刻产生一种恐怕蒙莫朗西才是今晚主角的感觉。

确实如此。

层叠的半圆形银白色珠光长裙像一弯新月，多重弧线构筑出轻盈灵动而纤长的身姿，硬纱剪裁出来的优美流动的衣摆裙裾宛如云朵，随着瓦伦蒂娜的移动海浪似的波动，以及点缀在其上的月牙形珍珠贝和钻石，裸露的肩膀和修长纤细的脖颈那迷人而孱弱的线条，这使得瓦伦蒂娜整个人宛如皎月初升，水银泻地，又似一夜浪漫梦幻，但愿永不醒来的迷梦。

“蒙莫朗西小姐，见到你真是太令人惊喜了！”凯瑟琳招呼着，脸上恰当的挤出一个恰当的笑容。

刚和凯瑟琳夫人寒暄完，瓦伦蒂娜就看到格林格拉斯老夫人身后满脸都是抑制不住的激动的阿丽斯。

“晚上好，格林格拉斯夫人，感谢您的邀请。”瓦伦蒂娜扶了扶好像有些松动的钻石盘发梳，微笑起来：“否则我就要错过这么令人印象深刻的舞会，但这可都比不上能见到您令人高兴，尊敬的老夫人。”

“哦！”美人总是迷人的，格林格拉斯老夫人全然忘却了方才的不快，咯咯直笑，脸上染上了晨曦似的玫瑰色：“没想到是这么可爱迷人的姑娘呢！”

特雷兹曾经说过，只要她想，瓦伦蒂娜可以讨得任何人的欢心。

不到半刻钟的功夫，瓦伦蒂娜就成了老格林格拉斯夫人的心头爱，领着她四处结交，换做是不知道的人还以为瓦伦蒂娜才是格林格拉斯家的女儿。

终于，瓦伦蒂娜得到了独处的机会，她举目环顾，寻找她想找的人，却猛然一愣，停住了脚步。从大厅另一头，那明亮的门厅处走进来一个高大而熟悉的身影——费尔南多·德安孔尼亚。

他简单的用三言两语解决了瓦伦蒂娜花了半天功夫的寒暄礼节，径直朝她走来，穿行在格林格拉斯家的姿态熟悉的就像是走在自己家一样。

瓦伦蒂娜一动不动的站在原地，眼睁睁的看着费尔南多拨开被他吸引住目光的人群，走到自己面前，揽住自己的腰，带着她滑进舞池。

“我不知道你竟然来了伦敦。”瓦伦蒂娜语调中饱含着轻蔑和调侃。

“如果你稍微留意一下，就会发现你的表兄今晚也在这儿。”费尔南多的气息流连在瓦伦蒂娜的耳根，温暖的呼吸浸染了那轮廓精致小巧的耳垂，这个姿势在旁人看来是情人间的窃窃私语：“你瞧！”

瓦伦蒂娜偏过头去，嘴唇不期擦过费尔南多徘徊在她颊侧的唇角，好似在回应情人的索吻。

果然，她今晚来此的目的——小弗朗茨正站在老格林格拉斯身边，和英国那些自诩为“纯血贵族”的达官显贵们在一起，他察觉到瓦伦蒂娜的目光，举起酒杯，向她示意。

“您的表妹可不是一般的有名。”老格林格拉斯远远的看着舞池中的瓦伦蒂娜，对小弗朗茨说道。

“我还真不知道有这回事。”小弗朗茨的声音里透出一丝不明的意味，让旁人猜不透他的态度。

“您在列支敦士登呆太久啦！”麦克米伦家的哈罗德在一旁说道，他是一个修剪着卓别林似的小胡子的中年男子，但这种让卓别林颇具戏剧特色的胡子留在他身上却给人以严肃感，他的外表举止别人一眼看过去就知道他必定是个在魔法部身居要职的英国人：“恕我唐突，蒙莫朗西家的女人就鲜有不出名的。”

小弗朗茨露出愿闻其详的表情，这让哈罗德麦克米伦颇为受用。

“拉维恩和克莱蒙蒂娜已经是陈年往事了，西蒙娜女士当年确实惊世骇俗，现在却少有人知，真正让大伙感兴趣的是这位。”哈罗德努努嘴暗示着舞池里的那位：“当初她当众拒绝德安孔尼亚求婚的事儿可闹得沸沸扬扬，大家都在猜究竟是怎么回事。有人说她大约是得了西蒙娜女士的真传”

周围的人都笑了起来，西蒙娜在年轻时拒绝了青梅竹马的恋人布罗伊公爵的求婚，孤身至今奋斗在政坛的事迹被许多女权主义者奉为圭臬。

“总不会是想效仿‘黑寡妇’。”肖恩特拉弗斯调侃道。他是英国魔法部魔法法律执行司的副司长，他已经在这个位子上呆了近十年了，一直得不到升迁让他非常不满，尤其是新司长阿米莉亚博恩斯的资历还比他浅。他的朋友们认为这归因于他那投效于神秘人账下现在还在阿兹卡班呆着的堂弟，可他却不这么认为，在他看来金加隆足以解决这些微不足道的小瑕疵，看看马尔福不就知道了吗！

黑寡妇是伊莎贝拉·德·蒙莫朗西的一个不太光彩的外号，原因在于她曾杀害自己的丈夫和数名情人。她在神圣罗马帝国最为强盛之时嫁给了奥地利哈布斯堡家族最有权势的男人——阿尔布雷希特，在发现丈夫已不再忠贞且想方设法妄图剥夺她的地位时，这个意志坚定铁石心肠的美丽女人联合诸侯和教会将丈夫毒死在情妇的床上，将罪名嫁祸情妇，随后夺取了哈布斯堡家族的大权，将儿子立为傀儡，将女儿和情人当做工具，直到她的儿子与哈布斯堡的其他人一起将她绑上了绞刑架，并将她的尸体焚烧。

可伊莎贝拉没有在绞刑架上死去，她从焚烧的灰烬中复生，站在火焰中诅咒哈布斯堡家族的子嗣们断子绝孙，然后不知所踪。哈布斯堡的族人全都被吓坏了，认定她与魔鬼做了交易。

黑寡妇伊莎贝拉复生后的行踪连巫师们都不知道，蒙莫朗西家族将这段往事封存在蒂福热的地下。如伊莎贝拉的诅咒所言，哈布斯堡家族确实在几个纪年后彻底绝了嗣。

“我倒觉得瓦伦蒂娜做了一个无比正确的决定。”小弗朗茨语气冷淡的打断了这群人的八卦：“她有更好的选择。”

“我很想知道‘更好的选择’是哪位。”费尔南多问道。

小弗朗茨惊讶的看着不知何时来到他们当中的德安孔尼亚，他们都没注意到他的到来。

谈话像是被腰斩的犯人，戛然而止，只留一地鲜血。

小弗朗茨下意识的去寻找瓦伦蒂娜的身影，却发现她已不知所踪。

“晚上好，弗朗茨。”德安孔尼亚朝小弗朗茨欠身：“晚上好，各位。请允许我介绍一下我自己，我叫艾伯赫特·费尔南多·德安孔尼亚。”

老格林格拉斯先生打量着眼前的年轻人，暗暗吃惊，他的谈吐和举止透露出的是一种极其少见的令人肃然起敬的气质。

看来报纸上描绘出的浪荡公子哥形象并不那么可信。

“我们是否可以单独谈谈，弗朗茨。”

“为什么？”

德安孔尼亚没有回答，朝小弗朗茨微笑。

最终他们还是远离了人群，走到空无一人的露台。

“好吧，你想说什么，德安孔尼亚先生。”小弗朗茨在栏杆边站定，点燃了一根香烟：“别告诉我你只是想知道谁是那个更好的选择。”

他讥讽着。

“更好的选择？”德安孔尼亚哈哈大笑，带着嘲弄：“谁？文森特博伊尔？还是小布罗伊？别小看了瓦伦蒂娜，她从来不是一只空有美貌的花瓶。你以为她是谁，她和你母亲完全不一样。”

小弗朗茨被激怒了，他可以忍受一切针对他的指责、痛骂和侮辱，但他绝不容许任何人对他母亲有一句闲话。

“你怎么敢——”他的声音猛地拔高，却又恢复了原状，因为他意识到自己正站在别人的屋子里，不是瓦杜兹那座不出百年就会杂草丛生，成为老鼠和野犬乐园的房子：“你究竟想做什么？”

“给你一些忠告，你很快就能用得上。”

小弗朗茨审视着德安孔尼亚的脸，仔细的观察着他的神情，他惊讶的发现那张雕刻般精致的面孔上既没有他预想中的嘲讽，也没有他所憎恨的怜悯，只有平静与坦然。

“我很欣赏你，弗朗茨，尽管我从未表达过。”德安孔尼亚继续说：“你比你的祖父和父亲清醒的多。”

“现在我知道为什么瓦伦蒂娜怎么都忘不掉你了。”小弗朗茨将燃烧了一半的烟掐灭，他用惊呆了的眼神看着德安孔尼亚，紧接着，他闭上眼睛，遮盖住失态的目光，脸色严峻而肃穆：“好吧。”

他让自己的声音听起来古井无波，冰冷的毫无情感：“你想要什么？我的信任？列支银行的避税金库？还是加入你们在美国华尔街的投机？”

“不。”德安孔尼亚缓慢坚定的摇头：“我讨厌用信任这张空头支票来交谈和思考，同样的我从不认为税收是一种上层用以剥削下层的无意义制度。”

小弗朗茨猛地睁开眼睛，紧紧地盯着德安孔尼亚，自言自语道：“我从没见过你这样的人，有意思······”

“什么？”这次换做德安孔尼亚不解了。

“要知道，若非我们二人立场不一致，我绝对会视你为知己。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”

“那么——”德安孔尼亚从口袋里取出一只装满雪茄的金属匣子，取出一只递给小弗朗茨：“我们可以谈谈了吗？”

帷帐制造出的天然阴翳里，瓦伦蒂娜坐在绣着山茶和裟椤的精致布面沙发里，目光漫无目的的逡巡在舞池里的众生上，耳边是从半开的窗户外隐隐传来的清晰话语声。

她本来是想找小弗朗茨谈谈收藏家的事情，旁敲侧击证实这个线人是否可信。

“‘纯血贵族’的英国绅士们向来喜欢立场一致。”德安孔尼亚略带嘲讽的声音钻进瓦伦蒂娜的耳朵：“他们自视甚高，无视现实，对外来者苛刻，认为自己代表了‘英国’，想要融入他们就必须得接受他们对所有事件的信条。”

“这点我不认同，利益才是根本。”小弗朗茨反驳。

“你所给出的利益能有多宏大呢？”德安孔尼亚不屑的反问：“能比伏地魔允诺的更宏大吗？”

“那个可笑的跳梁小丑？”小弗朗茨的嗤笑声清晰而尖锐：“别告诉我这里面的人竟然相信了他的空口白话！”

“他们确实相信了。”

“你在开玩笑，费尔南多！”

“我是不是在开玩笑你思考一下就会明白了，他们需要的是力量，是不被混血和麻瓜出生的巫师瓜分的垄断地位，以及这些东西带来的利益和无边无际的权利给予的满足感，这可比每年靠避税和理财得来的那点金加隆诱人的多。”

休息窗那一侧的瓦伦蒂娜无声的叹息，德安孔尼亚接着说道：“想想格林德沃，想想他是怎么诱哄他的信众们的，哪怕伏地魔允诺的只有格林德沃所给的蓝图的十分之一都不到，也足够了。”

“那该怎么？”小弗朗茨烦躁的来回走动着，尽管来时他就对争取这部分人没有报以太大希望，可完全落空的希望和对此的无能为力束手无策还是令他焦虑不安：“一场战争！这毫无疑问！看看那些人！惊涛骇浪下就是铜牛也会粉身碎骨。”

“你早就有答案了，不是吗？”嘴边的雪茄早已燃尽，德安孔尼亚拿下烟蒂抛向远处。他注视着烟蒂不断坠落，直到消失在下方的花丛中：“如果有机会去参加马尔福家的聚会，你可以数数有多少位客人。”

“别终日仰慕头顶的月亮，也低头看看脚下的铜纳特吧！”

说完，德安孔尼亚就离开了露台。

在他身后，小弗朗茨将烟头随手抛开，调侃道：“这句话你该说给自己听。”

“嗨，蒙莫朗西小姐！”

一声欢快的叫喊从五花十色的晚礼服海洋中传来，菲利普麦克米伦很快就高兴的站在了瓦伦蒂娜面前：“还记得我吗？我们在魔法部才见过，您向我询问尼古拉斯来着。”

“哦，是这样。”瓦伦蒂娜停下脚步：“所以，有什么消息吗？”

菲利普麦克米伦明显愣了一下，随即笑着回答：“不，没有。这件事早就盖棺定论了。”

“是吗。”瓦伦蒂娜尽量不让自己流露出失望的神情，但她也没兴趣再和这个仅有一面之缘的人攀谈了。

摆脱掉菲利普，瓦伦蒂娜在人群中移动着，漫无目的的走过一片片神色喧哗，尽量不让自己被任何无聊的寒暄牵扯住步伐。她在内心深处反复的询问自己为什么会来这儿，从收藏家那里离开时她已经足够疲惫了，他是否可信其实并不重要，可她还是梳妆整齐的前来赴宴，心里想着也许能碰到小弗朗茨，就借机向他致谢。可真的是这样吗？她自己都怀疑。

然后她看到了阿丽斯格林格拉斯夫人朝她走来，她意识到自己为何而来，她为阿丽斯格林格拉斯夫人而来。

阿丽斯面带笑容走上前来，明显是想和她说话。瓦伦蒂娜站住脚，心中流露出一丝不情愿和矛盾的期待。

“真高兴你来了！”阿丽斯拉住瓦伦蒂娜的手，亲热的说。

“我也很感谢您邀请了我。”

“哦。”阿丽斯对瓦伦蒂娜充满礼节的语言和举止有些不知所措：“也许······呃，我的意思是我们可以多聚一聚，共用午餐什么的，既然你未来几年都留在英国的话。噢！你还可以来过圣诞节，我最擅长布置会客厅了。”

阿丽斯滔滔不绝，她扭过头朝房间里望去，向瓦伦蒂娜介绍她为这次舞会所做的一切，却没有注意到瓦伦蒂娜的目光并未随着她的而移动。她正盯着阿丽斯熠熠发光的脸庞，那上面是熟悉的，难以抑制的亢奋。

“我想不必麻烦了，格林格拉斯夫人。”沉默之后，瓦伦蒂娜打断了阿丽斯。

她觉得疲惫，疲倦感如同潮汐般升起，将她淹没，她悬在半空。她该彻底的沉下去，触碰到湖底，才能发力向上浮出水面。可不知道为什么，那种无力感笼罩了她，就像沙漠中孤身的旅人，每个细胞都在呼号着需要帮助，却没人向她伸出援手。

阿丽斯半张着嘴，瓦伦蒂娜的眼睛半闭着，像一扇即将关闭的门，她的头脑里什么都没有了，只留下荒芜的空白。随即她开始愤怒，开始悲伤。

眼泪毫无征兆的涌出来，阿丽斯一面哭泣着，一面控诉着瓦伦蒂娜抛弃了她，就像数十年瓦伦蒂娜的父亲抛弃了她一样。

“这世上还有什么是能让我心生留念的？！”

瓦伦蒂娜拉开手包的拉链，金属烟盒撞击着手包上的皓石，发出脆响。房间里的人状若无意的频频侧面，格林格拉斯老夫人皱紧了眉头，这让她显得更像个刁钻的老妇人。

“你听见我说话了吗？”

瓦伦蒂娜开始卷她今天第一根烟，她拼尽全力让自己的手不颤动，以免弄破香烟纸：“听见了。”

她点燃打火机，低头将卷好的烟凑上去，烟草燃烧起来，释放出第一缕青烟。

阿丽斯满意的继续哭泣抱怨，瓦伦蒂娜一口一口沉默的吸烟，眉眼凝固着愈发冰冷，就像随着夜色浓郁而越发清冷的月光，然后她在烟雾飘渺中看到德安孔尼亚逐渐走进她。

“我们该走了。”瓦伦蒂娜听到他说道，那一刻她产生了一丝抗拒的如释重负，就像溺水的人被人拖出水面。

德安孔尼亚从她指尖抽过还在燃烧的半截香烟，侧身按在路过的侍者手中的托盘上。他牵着瓦伦蒂娜冰凉的手，带着她往外走。

“你想去哪儿？”阿丽斯拉住瓦伦蒂娜另一只手。

“不，夫人，停下。我们不能再这样下去了！”瓦伦蒂娜停下来，回过头望着阿丽斯，平静的恳求着：“我们不能！你明白吗？至少我不能，你也不该。看看周围吧！”

“你！”阿丽斯不知道为什么被激怒了，她歇斯底里起来：“是你！你和你那父亲一样！抛弃了我！就像扔掉了一个无关紧要的装饰品，十五年了！十五年了，你一封信没给我写！就和你那薄情寡义的父亲一个德行，他根本不爱我，甚至连看都不愿看我一眼，满心满眼都是他的船，他的树——”

“格林格拉斯夫人！”瓦伦蒂娜猛地拔高了声音，阿丽斯被吓住了，她从未见过如此严肃威严的瓦伦蒂娜，那神情简直和蒙莫朗西老公爵的神态一模一样，一样令人生畏。

“您喝醉了。”瓦伦蒂娜轻声道，她抬起头，老格林格拉斯夫人会意的招来仆人，示意他们将阿丽斯“扶”回房间休息。

保罗格林格拉斯匆匆忙忙的跟过去。老格林格拉斯夫妇将瓦伦蒂娜和费尔南多送到大门口。

“真抱歉，让二位失去了一个愉快的夜晚。”老格林格拉斯夫妇满含歉意的向他们道别。

“该道歉的是我。”瓦伦蒂娜低声道。

回去的路上，瓦伦蒂娜将身体靠在座椅上，将费尔南多的西装外套裹得更紧了些。此时她正坐在费尔南多的车里，额头靠着冰冷的车窗望着伦敦的街道。

天空中月亮苍白而惨淡，不情不愿的悬挂在半空，窗外飞掠过建筑物模糊的轮廓，也有些匆忙的人影，路灯孤零零的立在那里，光辉暗淡，无力的守护着脚下那块街道。

“想说说话吗？”瓦伦蒂娜听见费尔南多询问她。

“不。”

她沉默着，仰头靠在椅背上。

“你为什么钟情麻瓜的交通方式？”过了一会，瓦伦蒂娜问道。

“你为什么要变成一只鸟？”费尔南多回问。

“是游隼。”瓦伦蒂娜纠正道：“为了观察。”

“我也是。”

“你来伦敦做什么？”

“来赚钱。”

“梅林啊，你是嫌自己的钱不够多，还是嫌自己的事不够多？”

“为了避免让自己成为一个食利者。”

“我们已经是了！”瓦伦蒂娜疲倦的闭上眼睛，她感觉到费尔南多的手臂穿过她的后背和座椅之间空隙，揽住她的肩膀，让她躺在他臂弯间，她没有拒绝：“我们从出生的那刻就是。”

“我是剥削者，不是食利者，刚才的那些英国人们才是……你也是。”

瓦伦蒂娜不再与他争辩，因为她太累了。她跋涉了如此之久，精疲力竭却发现尽头遥遥无期。

英国巫师们从未想过建造一家高档的巫师酒店，所以当瓦伦蒂娜走进丽兹的套房，她丝毫没有感到半分惊讶。

“这儿可没有我的衣服。”瓦伦蒂娜站在门口，冷漠的注视着金碧辉煌的屋子。

“会有的。”费尔南多打开一瓶霞多丽，黄油的香气慢慢的弥漫开：“六月份的时候，一位巫毒教的女祭祀登上了从新奥尔良驶向鹿特丹的船。”

瓦伦蒂娜缓缓松开握住门把的手，她转过身，费尔南多就站在她面前，手中举着两只斟满葡萄酒的酒杯。

那神情是她再熟悉不过的了！是看着猎物无知的一步步走进陷阱时狩猎者会露出的笑容。

“请。”他将酒杯递给她，带着胜利者的口吻。

瓦伦蒂娜讨厌又享受此时的感觉，她的头脑高速转动着，像上满了油、永不停歇的机器，线索像成堆的原材料被塞进了机器，却怎么都连不到一起。

“需要帮助吗？”费尔南多从后面环住瓦伦蒂娜纤细的腰肢，裸露的胸膛紧贴着她的后背。

“不了，谢谢。”瓦伦蒂娜紧盯着空荡荡的壁炉。

疲惫追赶着她，她奋力挣扎，跌跌撞撞的奔跑着，不被抓住。

“需要帮忙吗？”

“你能帮我些什么？”

“听我讲一个故事怎么样？”

“什么故事？”

费尔南多将瓦伦蒂娜转过来，与他面对面，搂住她的腰肢，熟悉的触感让他笑起来，她总是这样的，皮肤苍白，以纤弱病骨楚楚可怜的姿态示人，掩盖着这幅身体里爆发出的惊人力量。

此时的瓦伦蒂娜依然穿着她的晚礼服，发髻整齐，而费尔南多则穿着一件黑色的丝绸睡袍，睡袍紧贴着他修长结实的身材，敞开的领口露出他被阳光和蒸汽浸染的平滑皮肤。

瓦伦蒂娜恍惚起来，因为他露出的笑容，让她回想起皮埃蒙特无数个夏日，他们追逐在草坪山坡上，那时的费尔南多笑起来便是这个样子，骄傲的，灿烂的，宛如意大利南部的艳阳。

“传说中萨克森豪森集中营有一支‘试鞋突击队’，让可怜的犹太囚犯和战俘通过高强度的长时间行军，为德国的制鞋厂商们测试鞋子的耐磨性。在1944年11月的一天，一位来自德国海军的官员和医生征用了试鞋突击队。”费尔南多停顿了一下，抿了一口酒，将瓦伦蒂娜抱得更紧了些，凝视着她越发严肃的脸，继续说道。

“于是便有了奥德·南森在自己回忆录中的那段故事：当时有一只奇怪的巡逻队，总是绕着操场转圈，昼夜不停，就像试鞋队一样，这些人背着包，边走边歌唱，吹着口哨。他们是小白鼠，用来测试那些即将被用在敢死队的年轻日耳曼人身上的白色小药片，看看人吃了这些药片能在修普诺斯的威胁下坚持多久。”

“Drug du 品”瓦伦蒂娜低声念出了那种白色小药片：“人造兵器。”

一刹那，所有的线索串了起来。

“有意识的人造兵器。”瓦伦蒂娜怔怔的盯着费尔南多：“阴尸怕光怕火，没有思想没有灵魂，可人不是，只要剥夺他们对危险的畏惧和疼痛死亡的感知，他们就可以无所畏惧。”

“巫毒师或许可以做到，人造的吸血鬼或许可以成功，但制造出这些东西到底是为了什么？还有，究竟是谁要制造这些东西？！圣徒，还是越狱的食死徒？”

“谁能掌控这群有思想的人形兵器？”费尔南多笑起来，手指漫不经心的轻抚游走在瓦伦蒂娜的腰间，呢喃着与情爱毫无关系的事情：“谁在欧陆和美洲更有人脉？”

“但是——”瓦伦蒂娜抓住在她腰间作乱的手，紧皱眉头：“严肃点，艾伯！圣徒安静了这么多年，为什么现在才开始躁动？这说不通！”

“这我就不知道了。”费尔南多低下头，满意的看到瓦伦蒂娜坦桑石一般湛蓝的眼睛里填满了自己倒影：“耐心点，耐心点，亲爱的。”

最后半句是凑到瓦伦蒂娜耳边低声吟出的呢喃，唇瓣若有若无的蹭过她的耳郭，意有所指。

不知何时，唱片机被打开了。

低沉的男声沙哑的呢喃着：

“哦，我的爱人啊

我们曾如此努力，

哦，我的爱人啊

别放弃，别放弃

我们坠落在着这纯粹的爱里

就像这皎洁的月光

无法逃离

······”

“How？”六弦琴的声音有着无与伦比的魔力，瓦伦蒂娜闭上眼睛，任凭自己沉溺，低语着。

“哦。”费尔南多叹息着：“对我有些耐心，对事情有些耐心，无论哪个，最终都会告诉你答案。”

“为什么？为什么不是现在？”

“哦！耐心点。”

留声机里的乐声依然流淌，像光芒，笼罩着二人。费尔南多带着瓦伦蒂娜起舞，他们在柔软的地毯上随着音乐缓缓摇晃着。不知何时，瓦伦蒂娜蹬掉了高跟鞋，披在肩上的西装外套滑落，高跟酒瓶无声的坠落在地毯上，酒液潺潺倾泻，空气中刹那间盈满了迷醉的气息。

镶嵌着蓝宝石的盘发梳被取下，满头金发绸缎似的打着卷的倾泻而下，落在费尔南多的手上，又滑落，完全抓不住。

“真是奇怪。”瓦伦蒂娜从他颈侧移开额头，仰面躺着，金色的长发铺展着，蓝眼睛深得像此时窗外的夜空，眼角荡漾的是入骨的妩媚，眸色朦胧似星云迷幻。声音慵懒的拖长，像白色水鸟掠过温德米尔湖的湖面时翅翼撩动湖面泛起的粼粼波光：“为什么我总是忘不掉？”

“我也想知道。”费尔南多笑着低下头去吻她，从金发，到额头，再到眼睛，然后是鼻尖，却在唇瓣那里被阻拦了。

枝蔓般勾缠着他肩颈的手臂滑落，瓦伦蒂娜竖起食指抵住费尔南多下一个亲吻，她的另一只手此时搭在他的衣襟上，只有微凉的指尖触碰着他滚烫的胸口，再往上一点，就是他上下滑动的喉结。

背后的拉链已经被拉开了，瓦伦蒂娜无声的笑着，仰起头露出漂亮的脖颈和下巴，费尔南多只觉得眼前波光潋滟，无声的笑似风送浮萍，水拂碎玉，动人心弦。

然后，瓦伦蒂娜勾起手指，轻点着费尔南多快速滚动的喉结，像是精灵料动竖琴奏响乐曲。

床幔被放下，路易十六风格的四柱红木床被昏暗迷茫所笼罩，在狭窄的空间里，一切都可以被模糊遗忘，只有情爱和疯狂尚存。

伏尔泰说：征服还不够，必须要诱惑。

人们总说，蒙莫朗西家的人，无论男女，在诱惑上的造诣登峰造极。起初，费尔南多不相信，但在遇到瓦伦蒂娜之后，他明白了。

诱惑无关爱，也不是一场轻浮的游戏，绝对不是。它是一场战争，而瓦伦蒂娜总能赢。


	16. Episode 15

15、

瓦伦蒂娜在晨曦中睁开双眼，费尔南多就躺在她身侧，指腹流连在她的面颊上，明亮的蓝眼睛注视着她，像一潭清泉，泛着微光。

“早上好，瓦伦蒂娜。”

“早上好。”瓦伦蒂娜轻轻拂开费尔南多的不断撩拨的手，拢着被子坐起身，金色的光辉从窗帘的缝隙中投注进来，照亮了凌乱堆砌在床脚的提花浴衣。

她舒展双腿，伸了一个长长的懒腰，，打着哈欠并起双腿跳下床。

金发垂下来，遮挡着形状漂亮的脊背上宛若展翅的蝴蝶骨。盥洗室的门在费尔南多的视线里合上，他叹了一口气，套上睡衣，勾过电话预约早餐。

他曾经长时间的留连于瓦伦蒂娜那座位于殉道者街的公寓里，对瓦伦蒂娜的习惯了如指掌，他总是在瓦伦蒂娜沉睡或者在浴室里消磨时光时下楼，从街上的咖啡店里买来奶咖，从面包店里带回法棍和布里欧修奶油羊角面包，然后坐在餐桌前一边翻阅报纸，一边等待恋人带着满头湿漉漉的还在滴水的金发从浴室里走出来。抬起头，他就能看到窄小的街道对面房子里走来走去的邻居，低下头，就足以瞥见马路对面正在打开店门的店主。

半个小时后，费尔南多如愿在餐桌前等到了披着湿漉漉头发的瓦伦蒂娜。

“你比以前迅速多了。”他说。

曾经瓦伦蒂娜可以在盥洗室里消磨掉两个小时。

“人总是在变的。”瓦伦蒂娜意有所指的回答，她抽出魔杖将头发速干，然后在桌前坐下开始享用早餐，白色的丝绸衬衣的袖子被卷起，露出细瘦小巧的手腕。

她依然对他有着致命的吸引力。费尔南多又一次意识到了这点。

他打量着不染脂粉的瓦伦蒂娜，然后他惊讶的发现此时的她与他记忆中那个纯真少女的形象不再重叠，她脸颊上的婴儿肥褪去了不少，这使她看起来增添了几分清冷和凛冽。

瓦伦蒂娜站在镜子前，从手袋里掏出迪奥睫毛膏，香奈儿唇膏，那些女孩子零零碎碎的东西，开始在自己的脸上涂涂画画。

费尔南多记得瓦伦蒂娜曾经并不是个时常化妆的女孩，虽然她的包里会放着一只唇膏。

这些让他觉得陌生，而且焦躁。

于是他站了起来，走到瓦伦蒂娜身后，看着她动作。

“你在想什么？”察觉到费尔南多的目光，瓦伦蒂娜问道。她已经完成了离开最后的准备，她将零零碎碎的东西利索的扫进包里。

“你不常化妆。”费尔南多听见自己的声音，他更像是在求证。

“以前是的。我说过了，人总是在变。”瓦伦蒂娜透过镜子快速的看了费尔南多一眼，很快垂下眼帘拉着手包的拉链，可昂贵的手包的拉链却被卡住了，她一用力，包里所有东西全部被颠了出来摔在地上。

瓦伦蒂娜蹲下身将满地鸡零狗碎捡拾回她的包。

费尔南多明白了瓦伦蒂娜的意思，他沉默着蹲下身，沉默着帮瓦伦蒂娜捡东西，沉默着送她到门口。

终于，他忍不住了，他脸颊的肌肉紧绷着，像拉满的弓箭。

“为什么？再耐心一点不好吗？”他问。

“为什么？”瓦伦蒂娜反问着：“我问过你太多次了！为什么——”她张了张嘴。

是时候了！

她告诉自己，她坚定的决定说出来：“为什么你要堕落成现在这个浪荡公子哥的样子？为什么你要办那些疯狂影乱的派对，为什么有那么多绯闻？那些——”瓦伦蒂娜的脸颊抽动着，眼泪溢出眼角，她逼着自己继续往下说：“女——”

可她说不下去了，她说不下去了！

梅林啊，她意识到自己卑微的像个乞丐！

“为什么你不肯回答我？两年了，我等了两年！”她泪眼婆娑，像濒死的夜莺哀鸣着，可玫瑰并不属于她：“就算是欺骗我，告诉我那些都是假的——”

泪水间，她看到了费尔南多的眼睛，他仿佛是在忍受着难以忍受的痛苦所给予的折磨，嘴巴紧闭。他一眨不眨的凝视着瓦伦蒂娜，目光将她笼罩住，里面安静流淌的悲伤让她动弹不得。

“我不会对你说谎，绝不。因为欺骗你不会使你比现在幸福，只会更痛苦。”费尔南多背着光站在瓦伦蒂娜面前，低沉的嗓音里流淌着的全是悲伤。

大难临头的感觉降临在他心头，他知道他们完了，彻底完了。

“那告诉我真相！”

“现在还不是时候。”他用哀求的语气告诉瓦伦蒂娜：“我会告诉你的，告诉你一切，可现在还不是时候。”

瓦伦蒂娜闭上了眼睛，再睁开的时候里面连泪水都没有了。

“你真是个混蛋！”

她走到门开，拉开把手，然后停住了。

“上一次在巴黎你说我还爱你，是的，我仍然爱着你。”瓦伦蒂娜转过身，望着几步之遥外的费尔南多：“但我们已经不再幸福了，认清现实吧，我们让彼此痛苦，我们本可以给对方全世界，却不愿为此付出一丝一毫···见鬼，我竟然还爱着你这个混蛋···”瓦伦蒂娜深吸一口气，对欲言又止的费尔南多说：“别打断我艾伯，让我说完。”

她努力让自己平静：“我们就这样吧，相信我，我们都会遇到那个能让各自快乐幸福的人！别再来折磨我了！别！相信我，我不值得！本质上我和你一模一样，我不是那样的人，不是那个你以为的，高尚的纯洁的姑娘……只是一个食利者，一个拿着纳税人的钱吃喝玩乐穿金戴银不事生产，还要整日抱怨无病呻吟的虚伪女人……”

瓦伦蒂娜的双手在空中胡乱摆动着，她不想再说下去了。

“再见！”

然后她猛地拉开门，走出去，走到阳光底下。

见鬼的，今天的伦敦还是阴天！

“你到底出了什么事？”穿着睡衣的科隆布躺在沙发上，一只手举着话筒，另一只手绕着电话线，脚边是刚刚从超市采购回来的饼干和酒。

“我们昨晚上又睡了。”电话彼端的瓦伦蒂娜面无表情，用机械的声音回答：“我起码说了三遍了。还有，费尔南多已经变成了一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，我决定不再欺骗自己，重新开始——”

科隆布忍无可忍，打断了瓦伦蒂娜棒读式的自我表述。

“不！我是说你到底怎么了？！我不是在说你为什么要和艾伯赫特那个混蛋睡，睡了就睡了，这都不算事——等等”发觉自己跑题了的科隆布崩溃的捂住头：“我自己都糊涂了！我是说，昨晚发生了什么事让你如此脆弱？脆弱孤寂到要去睡前男友！”

科隆布一口气吼出了后半句话，然后她听到瓦伦蒂娜微弱且有气无力的声音。

“我遇到我妈妈了。”

“哦！”科隆布愣住了：“我……我，我很抱歉。你还好吗？”

她焦急的询问。

“还行吧。”

“那就好。”

随后是沉默，没人说话。

“嗯……我今天遇到了约书亚，你还记得他吗？”没话找话说的科隆布开始转移话题。瓦伦蒂娜的母亲从来不是个令人快乐的话题，连瓦伦蒂娜自己都不太愿意谈起她。

“是的。”瓦伦蒂娜从黄昏落日余晖里回过神来，回答道。

真是奇怪，人一旦陷入悲伤，就无比期待黄昏时分，因为那是如此的沁人心脾，一直沁入人心底的痛苦中。

“所以你一定记得他床地藏着的《轻佻女巫》，查寝那次被搜出来的，记得吗？书页都毛边了。”

“当然记得，因为这件事他成为布斯巴顿的笑料。”想起在布斯巴顿的时光瓦伦蒂娜不禁轻笑起来：“过街老鼠一样，完全看不出来半年前他还那么威风凛凛！”

约书亚·帕居埃是个讨厌的男孩，他最喜欢做的事就是嘲笑欺凌同年级和低年级的麻瓜出生的同学，科隆布就是他的目标之一。被欺负的科隆布和瓦伦蒂娜就一起策划了这场报复式恶作剧，效果显著！

“你今天见到他了？”瓦伦蒂娜问。

“是的。”这次换做科隆布生无可恋了：“在魔法部，他竟然要进法律检察司？！开玩笑吧！还记得他当年参加测试的样子吗？一个连茶杯垫都变不出来的人竟然能去法律检察司！我们国家的未来就靠这种人？！你读过波特莱尔？你该去读读他的那篇《讨好者》，然后你就会发现，魔法部到处都是这种脑子里塞满废料的鹅！”

“绝妙的比喻！别这么悲观，还有你，亲爱的科隆布！”瓦伦蒂娜安慰她：“你会拯救世界的。”

“差不多十五岁我就不做梦了。”科隆布隔空朝瓦伦蒂娜翻了个白眼：“我现在更想做个升职加薪把这个公寓装修一下的美梦。”

科隆布的手指扒拉着因为脱落而显得斑驳的墙纸，又翻了个白眼。突然，她想起什么，说道：“麦克马洪估计熬不到任期结束了。”

“这不意外。”

“那倒是。”科隆布嘀咕着，然后压低声音：“你猜现在谁的支持率最高？”

“额……”

瓦伦蒂娜翻开今天的预言家日报，思考着。

显然，科隆布不是一个能耐心等到瓦伦蒂娜思考完的人，她急吼吼的说出了答案：“你姑婆。”

“这也不意外。”沉默了一会，瓦伦蒂娜回答。

西蒙娜从来不是一个甘于平庸，以德报怨的人，她的野心并不比她的哥哥弗朗索瓦少，更重要的是，她还年轻，巫师的六十岁，对政治生命的高峰而言并不迟。

“所以……你的侦探事业还好吗？”科隆布想起瓦伦蒂娜未尽的伟大事业，随口问道。

“毫无进展。”

“好吧。”

从瓦伦蒂娜回答的语气中，科隆布嗅到了泄气的味道，她思索了一会，突然发现了她们遗漏了什么：“我刚刚在想，如果一个麻瓜因为工作调动去了一个完全陌生的城市，并且要在那里呆好几年，他到达后的第一件事是什么？”

一语点醒梦中人，瓦伦蒂娜刷的站起来：“找住处！”

“没错！”科隆布有成就感极了，眉飞色舞的继续推理起来，差点想给自己带个假的小八字胡，再叼只烟斗：“伦敦就一个破斧酒吧，条件还差劲，尼古拉斯的经济条件更不允许他天天住酒店，所以，只有一种可能。”

科隆布的提示让瓦伦蒂娜兴奋起来，可是很快她又像泄了气的皮球一样缩回去：“但我压根没找到什么线索。魔法部和古灵阁都问过了，什么都没有。”

“等等——”科隆布并没有气馁，她想了想分析起来：“尼古拉斯去英国的时候正是伏地魔得势的时候，他必定会用保密人！”

“你说的没错！可保密人会是谁呢？”瓦伦蒂娜思索着，决定给姑婆写封信，再去催催那位办事一点不利索的收藏家。

壁炉里的柴火噼啪作响，火舌舔舐着咖啡壶，壶里的液体滋滋作响，香气馥郁。西蒙娜在给瓦伦蒂娜的回信上写下了最后一个字母，将信寄出去，然后展开了另一份来信。

“亲爱的西蒙娜，很快你就七十岁了，但还是一如既往的美丽优雅，令我心醉神迷。我们认识了将近五十个年头，可我对你爱却像陈年佳酿般只增不减。昨晚我从魔法部步行回到家中，途径塞纳河，目睹黄昏分割昼夜，日落月升，浪漫在刹那之间降临，我回忆起了我们曾经在黄昏时分漫步的巴黎街道，年轻的我们从蒙马特尔的台阶拾级而上，沿着塞纳河欣赏橙黄的落日，在小酒馆里醉到不省人事，你穿着雨衣像雨滴一样跳进塞纳河，我抱着湿透的你亲吻，你灼热的身躯依偎于我的怀抱，将我的心温暖·····”

“又是一封？”娜塔莉亚捧着一盒烤好的杏仁饼干走进来：“我加了点核桃进去，希望味道更好些。”

“向你致敬！娜塔莉亚。”西蒙娜合上信纸，将它收进匣子里，取来一块饼干品尝。

她站起来，取下滋滋冒烟的咖啡壶给自己和娜塔莉亚歌斟了一杯：“是的，又一封。”

“真是矢志不渝。”娜塔莉亚朝塞满了信件的匣子望了一眼，略带讥讽的感叹。

“并非如此。”西蒙娜在软软的座椅上走下来，细品咖啡，一边咀嚼饼干：“爱？恐怕只有一点。愧疚？我猜更多。”

她点了点满匣的情书，像点评饼干一样品评道。

“这么说吧，我认为是求而不得的心态作祟。”

“不。”西蒙娜否认道：“约翰没那么无聊。”

“谁知道呢？”娜塔莉亚耸耸肩，不再纠结于约翰德布罗伊为何坚持了数十年给西蒙娜写情书这件事，突然喟叹起来：“大家都老了！刚刚烤饼干的时候我不知道怎么的就想起了我第一任丈夫，你记得吗？”

“是的。”

“哦，别说这些无聊的旧事了，我可真是个傻瓜。我可爱的教女怎么样了？”娜塔莉亚自己结束了追忆青春的话题，这是明智的，因为她的第一次婚姻极端枯燥无味。

“遭遇了一些情感波折，但总的来说还是不错的。”

“情感波折？”娜塔莉亚感兴趣了：“我想想···德安孔尼亚家的那个小子前几天好像也去了伦敦，发生了什么？”

“嗯——”西蒙娜眯起眼睛：“她彻底结束了这段感情而已，恐怕会痛苦一阵子，但总会好起来的！”

“噢！”

娜塔莉亚挑起眉毛，欣慰的说道：“确实是好事。那小子早就不是两年多前的好孩子了！小瓦配得上更好的！”

“嗯哼。”

西蒙娜发出一声赞同的音节，她嚼着饼干，没法开口。

“人性是一片深暗的森林，人们总是独自在森林里做出决定，却妄图别人理解配合。”她咽下饼干，才说道。

“好吧。”娜塔莉亚朝西蒙娜举起杯子：“虽然我讨厌你这幅哲学家似的酸溜溜的做派，但我还是必须赞同你的言论。”

“谢谢。”西蒙娜与她碰杯：“还有嘛——她告诉了我一些消息，你也知道的，吸血鬼的事。前阵子闹得沸沸扬扬！小瓦和约翰的孙子还在巴黎发现了巫毒僵尸，德安孔尼亚家的小子告诉小瓦有一位美国的巫毒女祭司来到了欧洲，小瓦不知道到底是圣徒还是食死徒在策划这些事情。”

“那小子竟然还有些用处。”

“哪个？”

“德安孔尼亚家的。”

西蒙娜微笑。

德安孔尼亚家族确实是西班牙的巫师家族没错，他们祖上也确实是西班牙的大贵族不错。可是在弗朗哥的大独～裁时代，德安孔尼亚家族就在西班牙彻底呆不下去了，原因无他，不过是德安孔尼亚家族多次站错了队而已。

于是德安孔尼亚的祖先乘上了前往新大陆的船，他们在美洲买下土地开拓森林和矿藏，靠着倒卖资源完成了最初的资本积累。

随着美国的崛起，德安孔尼亚的祖先总算有了点政治眼光，多次站队成功，又在淘金热中靠着巫师的法术大获全胜，成功在美国锈带中占据了钢铁工业的制高点。

德安孔尼亚从不认为巫师就不能赚麻瓜的钱，巫师才多少人，麻瓜的数目远比巫师多多了，他们靠着赚麻瓜的钱成为了巫师中最富有的人，也成为了麻瓜中相当富有的那批人。

但显然，德安孔尼亚们并不满足，随着伊利运河建筑过程中华尔街在世界金融领域中逐渐崭露头角，德安孔尼亚们将目光投向了这个投机交易所。

他们学习犹太人的玩法，成为了深谙规则的庄家，这让他们的财富更加惊人。

可德安孔尼亚们仍不满足，他们将目光投向了欧洲。那时的西班牙已经不再辉煌，波旁王室的复辟依然阻止不了这位昔日霸主的衰败，可德安孔尼亚们却在遍野哀鸿中发现了西班牙本土制造业青黄不接的商机，为了获得支持，他们不惜用与保皇派麻瓜贵族的联姻来获取王室和政府对他们的支持。

这一举动使得他们在纯血巫师中的名声一落千丈，饱受自甘堕落的骂名。

于是，有了德安孔尼亚与蒙莫朗西家族的婚姻盟约。

蒙莫朗西为了金加隆，而德安孔尼亚为了血统。

蒙莫朗西并非没落贵族，相反他们在法国实现共和后依然是数一数二的门庭。因为曾经的文书尚存，法国政府不得不将拉瓦勒即周边大片土地的税收拱手相让。同时，弗朗索瓦从因为交不起遗产税或是其他经济窘迫的原因不得不低价出售祖宅和藏品的没落贵族们那里搜刮来的膏脂被这位极有头脑的家主利用了起来，于是蒙莫朗西的私人博物馆、拍卖行和高档酒店服务业蓬勃发展。弗朗索瓦虽然唯利是图，精明且老于世故，但他依然有着相当高水平的艺术鉴赏能力，他从不阻止儿子慷慨解囊资助那些尚在贫穷时期的艺术家、服装设计师和香水师。却在利益上亲自出面分毫不让，要求足够的回报，他精明的商人本性让蒙莫朗西家族在麻瓜的奢侈品与艺术行业中也有相当可观的进项。

但这些都比不上德安孔尼亚家族涉足的制造业和金融业。

早已干过卖儿卖女勾当的弗朗索瓦当然不介意再把孙女给卖了。

好在西蒙娜、娜塔莉亚和波琳娜良心尚存，阻止了弗朗索瓦故伎重演再搞包办婚姻。

当然，他们都没想到德安孔尼亚竟然把继承人送到了皮埃蒙特求学，也没想到两个孩子竟然还看对了眼。

得知后，弗朗索瓦和德安孔尼亚松了口气，西蒙娜和娜塔莉亚默认，波琳娜直接从弗洛伦萨搬回了皮埃蒙特。

所以说，世事难料。

再一次的，他们谁都没想到，两个孩子的感情一波三折跌宕起伏，丰富的就像麻瓜的爱情电影。

感情经历丰富的八百本回忆录都写不完的西蒙娜倒是不觉得有什么问题，年轻人嘛，总是要经历一些的。

“我们都老了！”这次是西蒙娜。她唏嘘着时光，尽管巫师们总是比麻瓜更经得起时间的折磨：“还记得吗，娜塔莉亚？‘巴黎烧着了吗？’”

娜塔莉亚笑了起来，巴黎世家定制的黑白皮革外套随着她的笑声起伏，一如一九四四年那个春天她们躲在修道院里时身上穿的修女服。

“记得！当然记得！”


	17. Episode 16

16、

巴黎烧着了吗？

巴黎烧着了吗？

一九四四年八月，巴黎解放的那一天，希特勒在狼堡潮湿的、暗无天日的、滋生满了霉菌的地下房间里气急败坏的责问德军总参谋长约德尔上将，随后又在私人医生莫德尔将针头扎进他的皮肤里，混合了维生素和兴奋剂的‘营养液’注入静脉后恢复了平静。

这不是一个笑话。不同于“巴黎今天下雨”，这个意在嘲讽巴黎人的享乐主义，以及举白旗投降的速度比隆美尔指挥的坦克开的还要快的笑话，“巴黎烧着了吗？”这句话简练的叙述了诺曼底登陆成功后，面对盟军的攻势，希特勒打算在法国德占区的要塞——巴黎一旦失守就在此实行的焦土计划。他派人在巴黎埋下了地雷和炸弹，一旦盟军攻陷巴黎，他们就将这座布满辉煌艺术宝藏的城池、连同盟军和他们自己的战士送进火海付之一炬。

而格林德沃的计划比希特勒的良善不到哪里去。早在好几年之前，格林德沃就点燃起厉火想要将巴黎夷为平地。幸运的是，他被挫败了。

刚成为傲罗的西蒙娜和娜塔莉亚并未见证第一次厉火，却亲身经历了第二次格林德沃对巴黎的疯狂。

格林德沃的军队潜伏在巴黎的大街小巷，疯狂的屠杀者同胞、昔日的友人·····西蒙娜和娜塔莉亚伪装成修女躲藏麻瓜修道院里，她们是负责向地下抵抗组织传递信息的线人。

早晨，修道院的修女们鱼贯而入，在教士雕像的阴影下跪下，诵念她们的祷告文，西蒙娜和娜塔莉亚就混在其中。

这时，三长两短的铃声打断了寂静。

修女们停下她们的祷告，站起来。三长两短的铃声告诉她们：有客到访。

西蒙娜在胸前为自己划开祝福的十字，然后袖子的隐藏下握紧了魔杖。她不知道是纳粹的秘密警察，还是送信人，亦或是圣徒。

这些年，她四处躲藏，曾经她在谷底正中的房子里，为被傲罗救出来的巫师提供中转站的服务。她在破旧的坩埚里熬制药剂以改造他们的外表，在风雪雨夜将他们送出边境。她和一位老女巫住在一起，这栋伫立在森林黝黑深处红色沼泽之中的房子也属于老女巫。老女巫没有姓名，甚至不识字，在外人眼中她就是一个农村老妇，身材矮小，满头灰白的头发，牙齿缺了不少，皮肤皱巴巴的，像围在屋外的果园里的永远结不出果实的老树树皮。她也不太好闻，浑身上散发出潮湿气，像是没有阳光时阴干的衣物所发出的那种味道。但西蒙娜还是喜欢这位老女巫，喜欢她颤抖笨拙的粗糙大手下酿造的野玫瑰酒，喜欢她总是在春夏季节太阳出来的时候坐在窗户下边编制假发的背影。那些假发会长在佩戴者的头上，在那个战火纷飞、盖世太保和圣徒横行的年代，它帮助了许多巫师和傲罗。

那时候的西蒙娜还是个不满二十岁的姑娘，她的母亲是她父亲第二个妻子，一个娇小懦弱的女人却生下了一个性情刚硬的女儿，生下孩子不过数年，这个懦弱阴郁、被爱而不得的痛苦所折磨的女人就离开了这个残酷的世界，留下的西蒙娜像野蔷薇一样在这个世界里野蛮的生长。

当她的父亲想要将美丽的女儿献给觊觎她的圣徒时，野蔷薇亮出了她的尖刺，她跑掉了，带着一根魔杖，加入了抗击格林德沃的南方自卫队。

“摸摸它。”老女巫展开卷起的报纸，拿出一缕头发，说道：“多么柔软、鲜活呵，它们就算是被剪下也依然活着，一直在呼吸，虽然不再长长了。这跟人一样，虽然不再长高，却不意味着走入死亡。”

西蒙娜将手附上去，阳光点亮了她眼中的一切，那缕秀发在她手中颤动着，每一根都真的在呼吸。她被吓了一跳，弹开了。

老女巫见怪不怪，自顾自的拿起钩针编制起来，一边说道：“戴假发需要勇气，这些头发来自某个人，一旦决定带上就必须接受这个人的思想。头发在这个人头上生长时会汲取他的思想，将这些思想积蓄起来，就像树的年轮。”

“如果不接受呢？”

“那必须强大，足够强大。只要带上假发，就必须有足够的抗拒能力，别被它们夺去了头脑的缰绳。”老女巫举起一缕被肥皂水脱脂清洗过的头发，朝年轻的西蒙娜微笑。

西蒙娜仰起头，依然灿烂的金发从她脸颊拂过，穹顶上的摩西注视着殿堂里的西蒙娜，温煦的目光闪烁着穿透人心的光辉。

那不正是老女巫送她离去时注视她的眼神吗？那个秋末的万圣节，老女巫将小屋打扫的干干净净。

“你该走了。”她将最后一点灰尘抹去，放下毛巾对西蒙娜说。

“我不会走。”西蒙娜不知道老女巫为何要这么说，没人告诉她她要离开了。

老女巫没说话，只是冲着窗外金色的阳光微笑，不出几分钟的功夫，小屋的门就被人敲响了。

“去开门，西蒙娜。”

西蒙娜拉开门，约翰德布罗伊年轻漂亮的面孔与秋末的阳光一起闯了进来。

“我是魔法部的傲罗，我叫约翰德布罗伊。”

小约翰德布罗伊在她身侧坐下，黑色的衣料摩擦过她的，修道院窗外的高树上群鸟高歌，在夏日的日光中鸣啭。

“这么多年了。”西蒙娜感慨。

“是啊，这么多年了！”约翰环顾着被重建的修道院，试图寻找曾经西蒙娜跪坐吟唱圣歌的角落，寻找他亲吻西蒙娜额头时庇佑他们的树荫。

但现在，他什么都找不到了。

唯有记忆还依稀尚存。

他回想起那个夜晚，他们将自己交付给彼此的夜晚，梦境照亮了现实，完美的融合在了一起，他小心翼翼的将西蒙娜拥入怀中，细吻她在烛光中散发着珍珠光辉的颈部。

至今，他仍然记得西蒙娜的一切，她的目光，她的发丝，她的声音，她吐纳的气息，她穿衣服的方式，他都记得，尽管岁月的流水不断冲刷着记忆的暗礁，但这些记忆仍然清晰可见。

他们曾经是同事，是战友，是朋友，是爱人。

无数个日夜，他无声的询问自己，为什么那时候他不能更坚定一些，更爱她一些，更勇敢的去面对婚姻和生活中最真实的一面，或许他们现在就处于完全不同的境况了。可这显然没有意义了，西蒙娜已经选择了离开，彻底斩断一切，以避免他们最终落入争吵和背叛的深渊。因为女性更善于终结一段关系，而男性则有意无意的优柔寡断，西蒙娜决定先下手为强。

西蒙娜做了正确的决定。约翰则在和后来的妻子日夜争吵不得安宁的生活里明白一切。

“不肯面对现实的理想主义带来的只会是灾难。”这是西蒙娜离开他时所说的话。那时她如怒放的蔷薇，此时她已年老头白，娇艳不再。但依然美丽，由内而外的。

“你是正确的，西蒙娜。”终于，在长久的沉默后，约翰说道。

“你指什么？”

“我们的关系，还有——政治。”布罗伊自始至终看着西蒙娜明亮的眼睛，她的目光依然有着冰的坚定，像大雾中的光柱。

“我并不正确。”西蒙娜转过头来，目光静穆：“甚至我都不知道何为正确。”

“那就回来吧！回到我们之中，证明何为正确。”

西蒙娜的目光陡然变得严肃，这并非假装，今天早上从博巴约来到巴黎之前她并未猜到他们会聊到这些，就像数十年前她未曾想过布罗伊会劝她离开一样。

“你知道自己到底在说什么吗？发生了什么？”她问。

“我知道。”布罗伊动作迟缓的像个老人，他取下眼镜擦拭，然后重新戴上：“每一天都是一切照旧的模样。可事实上古怪的事一直都在发生，但压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草往往都是一些微不足道的小事。”

沉默再次蔓延开，像涌流的泉水，从二人脚边沁沁流出。

西蒙娜终于找到了共鸣，这段时间她总是有着奇怪的感觉，这种感觉并非现在才有，在1939年未被烽火笼罩的巴黎拆阅雷斐伏尔写下的信件时，她就找到了对这种感觉恰当的形容：我们处在和平和战争之间奇怪的临界点上，无论向哪个方向迈出一步面对的都是战争。

那时候的巴黎人民早已不是一战之前乐观积极的巴黎人了。目睹了第一次对德战争的惨烈后，人们开始抗拒，反战情绪空前高涨。西蒙娜曾不止一次的在巴黎市政厅前看到举着示威牌的群众，还有那些左派成员们，面对战争张牙舞爪的恐惧阴影，迅速的转为极右分子，这些舆论某些程度上促使了《慕尼黑协定》的签署。民众顶着炎炎烈日涌上街道用欢迎战争英雄的方式夹道欢迎法拉第的归来，玫瑰淹没了法拉第的车马。人们坚信战争已经离去，媒体也在头版头条上高呼和平和胜利。

可并非所有人都如此乐观，这些悲观的人中就包括了法拉第自己。当他看到在勒布尔热机场欢迎他归来的拥挤人潮时都忍不住自言自语的嘀咕：“这些笨蛋！真希望他们知道自己在庆祝什么！”

法国政府中的大部分人和法拉第一样不安，瞎子都看的出来希特勒的野心。尽管如此，他们依然觉得战争的乌云离法国的天空还远着呢，这些人就像法国大革命前夕的德意志各国君主们一样，对捷克斯洛伐克的遭遇毫无同情心，只关心自己是否可以从中受益，哪怕是片刻喘息的时间。

不同于经受了第一次世界大战那场血与枪弹洗礼的麻瓜，法国的巫师们天真的就像坐拥了满屋糖果玩具的孩童，遍身都散发着掩饰不住的开心和优越感，却还故意做出一副“灯光之城”的做派，迫不及待的向全世界的巫师们炫耀。可笑的是巴黎这座北部城市大部分时间都光照不足。

正因如此，他们中的大多数没有丝毫戒备的相信了格林德沃在演讲时传达的理念，认为他是正确的。

人类的短视在此刻一览无余，更别提巫师教育里压根没有人文教育这个东西。

十八世纪的法国大革命为欧洲人带了关于社会地位和民事、政治法律准则的所有新的或革新的观点，例如人类生来平等，因此应废除种姓、阶级、职业的一切特权，人民享有主权，社会权力至高无上，统一规章制度 等等。

统一政府机构建立起来，取代了宗教和君主。在这方面，巫师和麻瓜是同步的。可这并不意味着宗教与君主所代表的那一部分事物的彻底消亡，麻瓜贵族们依然依靠着过去积攒的财富和知识谋取利益和地位，纯血巫师家族也是如此，他们毫不费力就能在政府机构里占据上风。

矛盾重重。

不仅是纯血巫师与其他巫师，还有巫师和麻瓜。

曾经拥有特权的依然梦想继续享有，自认与众不同高人一等的也渴望获得特权。

而格林德沃看到了这些日益尖锐的社会矛盾，他聪明的用自由的意识形态装点人性贪婪的本质编织出了一个布满美梦的网，欧洲的巫师们像是嗑药嗑嗨了一般狂热的跳进去，直到濒死才发现自己深陷其中。

For the greater good！

格林德沃振臂高呼使无数巫师为之奋斗的口号。

其实这个思想在麻瓜哲学家中很普遍，自古就有，比如：由功利主义哲学思想家Jeremy Bentham提出的所有人的效用都是可以计算的，又比如托马斯摩尔的乌托邦理论。在这些哲学家们看来，社会应当由最聪明，最善良的那部分精英主导，以达到社会总效用最大化，而其他普通人都应该事无巨细悉数听从精英的安排，安排具体到到每天吃几粒米，睡几个小时。

而这一切，所为的更伟大的利益，哲学家们说是为了社会这个整体。

这是理想。理论与现实从未并轨而行，精英们所说的更伟大的利益真的是整个社会的利益吗？还是他们个人私利？

被管制的生活没有人喜欢，所以格林德沃说我们要自由！听众们醍醐灌顶，是的，他们要自由！自由的生活，自由的恋爱，不再躲躲藏藏！

于是格林德沃获得了无数渴望自由的巫师的支持。

实质上真的可以如此吗？无拘束的自由是否真的唾手可得？

麻瓜的政治词典里有一个非常有意思的词语：“疯狂民主”。这个词语告诉人们，当民主政治风行欧洲，选举制度大行其道时，假如获胜所能获得的权力奖赏是不受限制的，那么选举就会变成一场事关生死的战争。假如这场殊死决斗本身又缺乏规则的有效制约，那么候选人就会采取极端行动以争夺胜利。

然后呢？这个从疯狂民主中走出来的丑陋、庞大、超出所有人想象的可怕怪物给陷入自由狂欢节中的人们带来了什么呢？

个人du cai

这个怪物就是这样诞生的，他无视践踏一切规则，他的权利没有佩戴镣铐，谁要是对他的存在有半点质疑，就会被他击倒。

极权统治意味着种族优待和政府机构的式微，du cai者的权力建立在贪婪和恐惧所浇筑的基石上，du cai者多数情况下凭喜好任命官员，打压异己。至于掌权之前用来招揽信徒的意识形态此时已经被他弃之敝履，那不过是他装点门面用的，信徒和宠臣们用来自欺欺人的玩意儿。

归根结底，巫师再怎么不同寻常本质还是人类，并没有比麻瓜或者这个地球上的其它生灵高明到哪里去。格林德沃所奋斗的是他自己的政治追求，而非普通群众的诉求。

所以约翰德布罗伊说格林德沃的倒台存在着某种必然性，就像十八世纪席卷欧洲的法国大革命一样。他所建立的政治制度激起了强烈的仇恨，这是不可逆的。

所以不必意外拥护他的纯血家族们像是被榨干汁液的柠檬被丢弃，在战后一个个的被愤怒的群众清算，这时候他们才幡然醒悟。

但是，和邪-教类似，被拯救的，抑或是自己悔悟的从来不是所有人，总是存在一些中坚分子对教义深信不疑，圣徒也一样。虽然原因各异，但并不妨碍他们效忠。

“死灰复燃不足以燎原，更何况是死灰而非铁板一块。”西蒙娜打破了沉寂：“该提防，却并非主要问题。”

“风从西北方吹来。”

“那么，约翰。你知道怎样杀死风？可不能忘记了，对外战争免不了都会掺杂点内战的色彩。”

“不，我不知道。”约翰探出手，握住西蒙娜搭在扶手上的手：“所以我们需要你的帮助。”

西蒙娜的心脏快速的跳动了几下，几息之间她已恢复平静，没有抽回自己的手：“你记得我们曾经如何评价伏地魔的吗？”

“跳梁小丑。”

约翰愣了一下，回答：“如果我没记错的话，我是这么评价他的。”

“那你还记得我是怎么评价的吗？”

约翰又是一愣神，记忆的轴承不受控制的转动起来。

十年前的那个圣诞节，终于结束了千疮百孔的婚姻的他精疲力竭的敲响了西蒙娜葡萄园的门，西蒙娜请他进来，给了他一杯蛋奶酒。

他没有提自己离婚的事，西蒙娜也没有提他们的曾经。二人就像两位久别重逢的老友一样，坐在火炉边聊着全世界这一年发生的事情。谈话不停歇的进行着，两人的思维互相牵扯，话题从一个快速跳到另一个，没完没了的连带出成千上万个问题。

然后他们聊到了伏地魔。

“极端自恋又极端自卑的政治妄想狂。”那时候西蒙娜这么评价他，现在约翰将这句评语复述出来。

“恰巧，聪明的疯子是最难对付的。”西蒙娜站起来，一边向外走去一边柔声道，脸上带着漫不经心隐隐约约的笑，像一副可爱的面具，遮挡了她真实的情绪，却掩盖不了她尖锐锋利的语言：“更何况这个聪明的疯子不是单枪匹马。你觉得法国魔法部比英国魔法部更聪明吗？”

“西蒙娜！”约翰站在原地，喊道。

西蒙娜停下自己的步伐，转过身来。约翰这才得以见得西蒙娜的全貌，数十年前明艳的外表变得越来越肃穆庄严，她总是温柔慈祥的浅笑，一旦笑容收起，随着时间愈发冷峻的面部线条不再柔和，目光里暗藏刀锋。她说起话来语调温婉，娓娓动听，说出口的话语也通俗易懂，充满不可抗拒的魅力。她从未丢弃她灵魂中最敏锐的洞察力，只是将那份辛辣与犀利埋藏在语言深处。

“我们坦诚一些吧，别再兜圈子了。”布罗伊收起了他柔和的嗓音：“麦克马洪完了，我知道你在他的火刑架下添了大把的柴，就像你一次次借助威森加摩的力量暗地里推动法案和政策通过一样。”

“那又怎样？”西蒙娜好笑的撇起嘴角：“别故作清高了，约翰，我们从来不配拥有高尚的形容词，连墓志铭都不配。”

“是的，我承认，我也没少帮忙。”布罗伊坦诚的面对西蒙娜的讥讽：“政治就是牺牲——”

“但绝对不是牺牲自己！”西蒙娜冷笑：“四十年前你们牺牲了我，四十年后你们牺牲了麦克马洪，还有这四十年中的其他人，要不要我帮你们数一数？而你们自己躲在后面握着选票品尝着利益的蛋糕，我为什么还要信任你们？”

布罗伊哑然，半晌，他才找回自己嘶哑的声音：“你还是击败了我们，在四十年前。”

“是的。”西蒙娜满目悲凉的看着垂暮的老人：“我牺牲了我自己才取得的胜利。”

“所以，你和约翰见面了？”哥特式装潢风格的书房里，弗朗索瓦将一根修剪好的雪茄叼进嘴里：“还记得那句话？”

书桌对面，他的妹妹西蒙娜点燃了一支香烟。烟雾从她紧闭的嘴唇中央的缝隙中冒出来，上升着，扩散着，从一根笔直的灰色线条延展出半透明的薄雾，这让弗朗索瓦的面孔在她视线中显得模糊，她伸出手掌狠狠劈开，从烟雾的缝隙中看着弗朗索瓦的一举一动。

西蒙娜一点也不高兴，就像四十年前一样，弗朗索瓦也是坐在这张桌子后面，对她说：“所以你输了？”

“不！”她回答的斩钉截铁。

弗朗索瓦发出轻蔑的嗤笑：“自杀式的打法赢了也算输。”

“我亲爱的妹妹！”他感叹着，未曾苍老的面孔上浮现出洋洋得意的笑意：“你的战利品呢？”

西蒙娜默不作声。

这下弗朗索瓦的嘲笑更响亮了：“战利品才是衡量输赢的标准，不是高尚！你看，不肯面对现实的理想主义带来的只会是灾难！妇女参议政权利保护法案有什么用？！你保护的大部分人不会记得你，只会记得她们得到的利益。你在为一群懦夫战斗，你孤立无援。”

“你写的书，写的文章，你呼吁的女权。”弗朗索瓦从案头抽出来：“他们称呼你是女权先锋！你觉得那些女人会因为看了你的书而改变吗？！不！她们赞同，她们为你鼓掌，在贵妇沙龙对你的书和绯闻议论纷纷，除此之外呢？她们扭过头就回家给她们的丈夫做饭了带孩子了。醒醒，醒醒，西蒙娜！收起你泛滥的同情心！你在妄想拯救一群为了蝇头小利甘愿向魔鬼付出灵魂的人！不是集中营里苦苦求生，在绝望中挣扎的可怜孩子！你的掘墓人恰恰就是这群受了你恩惠和硕果的人。”

书被狠狠的摔在桌面上，露出印在封页上西蒙娜的脸庞。弗朗索瓦吸了一大口雪茄，一把夺过西蒙娜手中点燃的第二根香烟，恨铁不成钢：“别抽了，你抽太多了！这不是爱情，也不是理想！”

“我从没为任何人奋斗过。”西蒙娜的目光从冒出最后一缕青烟的烟蒂上移开。

“我知道！”弗朗索瓦丢掉雪茄，踱到酒柜前捣鼓了一会，回来时手里端着两杯金汤力。

“她们也知道。”弗朗索瓦将其中一杯递给西蒙娜：“但是她们——”

弗朗索瓦指指窗外：“觉得你不知道，而她们所努力的目标只有尽力让你继续不知道。”

“我不在乎！”西蒙娜站起来，金汤力被她一饮而尽：“我为自己而奋斗，为什么要在乎别人的想法！”

说完，她掉头往门口走。

“希望你记住今天说的话！”弗朗索瓦在她身后说道：“认清现实，你才能继续前进。你死的时候她们不会为你浪费一滴眼泪，都忙着为她们的丈夫唱情歌呢！”

“我还记得。”四十年过去了，西蒙娜告诉弗朗索瓦。

弗朗索瓦露出微笑：“你用了四十年！”

“说吧！”他往后一靠：“你想要什么？”

“什么都别做。”

弗朗索瓦露出惊讶的神情。

“别傻了！”西蒙娜嘲笑。第一根香烟已经燃尽了，她点燃了第二根：“你以为这四十年我挂着威森加摩法官的名头在博巴约种葡萄吗？”

“首先，我不傻！”弗朗索瓦没好气的反击：“其次，你真的不需要我在换届选举的时候反对你？”

“不需要！你是不是老年痴呆了，弗朗索瓦，你做自己就够了。”

弗朗索瓦愣了一下，打量了一番西蒙娜。

而西蒙娜因为突如其来的安静而疑惑了片刻：“怎么了？”

换做平时，西蒙娜只要略加讽刺，弗朗索瓦必定跳起来和她针锋相对。

“我多虑了。”弗朗索瓦自言自语，他按了按额头，难得一见的露出疲态。

“你想太多了。”

抬起头看时间的西蒙娜站了起来，朝外走去：“我不需要你为我做任何事，四十年前不需要，现在也不需要。”

“等等……”

突然，弗朗索瓦叫住了西蒙娜，却又欲言又止。

他脸上渐渐浮现出内心的纠葛的蛛丝马迹，换做旁人大概不大明白，西蒙娜则不同，她是这世上最了解弗朗索瓦的人。只消一眼，她就看穿了她哥哥的那点小心思。

大家长的尊严！

她暗自嘲弄着。

“瓦伦蒂娜前几天写信给我，告诉我她查探到尼古拉斯加入了凤凰社，他的死很有可能和这次越狱的小天狼星布莱克有关。”西蒙娜还是照顾了一下老男人可怜的自尊心，主动说出了他想问的事：“她大概过几天就能拿到案卷了——我真是啰嗦，这些鸡毛蒜皮你养在英国的那条狗肯定已经告诉你！”

最后西蒙娜还是没能忍住，刺了她哥哥一下，然后欣赏了一会弗朗索瓦尴尬的表情，并拒绝了孤苦伶仃的哥哥向她发出的共进晚餐的邀请，这才从书房离开。

弗朗索瓦很是郁郁寡欢了一会，他站在壁炉前，嘴里叼着雪茄，犹豫了好半天，才拉开壁炉上的抽屉，从里面拿出一盒特制的飞路粉，抓了一把丢进壁炉里。

立刻，壁炉冒出了翠绿色火焰，和那盒飞路粉的颜色一模一样。

“诺尔贝尔！”弗朗索瓦朝火焰喊道，不一会胖乎乎的收藏家出现了火焰里，弗朗索瓦命令道：“告诉我瓦伦蒂娜去找你时发生的一切！”


	18. Episode 17

17 、

午夜巴黎

亲爱的小瓦：

希望你在伦敦一切都好，那儿的天气太潮湿了，你需要注意。

发生了一件大事，关于我的。麦克马洪的下台毫无疑义，而我决定参加下一届魔法部长的竞选。

没错，我终于下定决心了。你的教母，我的好友，娜塔莉亚对此有些大惊小怪，自从得知了我要竞选的消息就整天忙上忙下，不过必须称赞她，她为我竞选团队的组建做出了突出贡献，还从美国给我找来了公关和游说顾问，至于她提出的完成魔法仪式以谋求更大的支持这些旁门左道的提议我还是敬谢不敏了。

不出意料的，布罗伊那个老家伙一听到风声就跑来找我了。别担心，我亲爱的小瓦！我没有被他影响，情爱和政治是两回事，与其他任何东西都是两回事，你需要记住这句话。

谈到情爱，德安孔尼亚压根配不上你，别为此伤心流泪，要为愿意为你摘月亮的男人伤心流泪，这是我的忠告。当然，愿意为你摘月亮的男人是不会让你伤心流泪的。

今天下午我依然留在巴黎，去见了弗朗索瓦这个孤单的老头子。他以为我是来劝他演戏反对我的，真让我想不到，老狐狸竟然还会这么天真。

多给弗朗索瓦这个老头子写几封信吧，连一起吃饭的人都没有，虽然他活该！他刚刚还邀请我留下和他共进晚餐！我对梅林发誓，我宁愿找个水沟跳进去淹死，也绝不愿意坐下和这个讨厌的家伙吃饭。虽然我在巴黎没找到什么水沟，塞纳河倒还算干净，但下雨天跳进去才有情调。

说到你的问题，我觉得案卷可能会提供一些线索，但太麻烦了。

我的建议是，去问弗朗索瓦吧！

别看他天天板着个脸，他还是非常关心你的，他可是你的祖父！他在英国的眼线可不少，尼古拉斯这可怜孩子失踪的时候，我都帮不上什么忙，他倒是能打通关节逼问英国魔法部，他肯定知道些什么，也做了点什么，所以去问他吧。

当然，别光顾着问问题，煽点情，关心关心孤寡老人脆弱的内心也很重要。

答应我！

西蒙娜

尊敬的姑婆：

伦敦的天气糟糕透了！这几天我一直在努力给自己租栋房子，然后我跑了好几趟中介，麻瓜的！英国的巫师就从没想过办个租房中介吗？！

好吧，我跟着中介跑了好几处地方，总是找不到满意的，还被黑莓藤绊倒了。然后我才想起来这件事——尼古拉斯在伦敦古灵阁上班的时候都住哪里？我跑了一趟魔法部和古灵阁却一点消息都没问到，真是太古怪了！你知道吗，姑婆？如果知道的话请务必告诉我，说不定能找到些什么有用的东西。

而且，您也不相信尼古拉斯死了不是吗？！您给我的回信上用了“失踪”两个字，而不是“死亡”！我非常肯定您知道些什么！

我写信给祖父啦，不知道他收到了没。

放心，我不会怨恨你们结成同盟瞒着我，不让我去英国，除非你们不告诉我到底是怎么回事！

PS：教母写信给我，和我讨论能让你更有胜算的黑魔法仪式，我同意您的看法。 祝您竞选成功！

瓦伦蒂娜

《塞纳春天》：创造历史的首位女部长——临危受命能否力挽狂澜

《巴黎巫师公报》：今日头条-西蒙娜部长四十年风雨路

《法兰西巫师生活周刊》：从战争英雄到女权先锋，西蒙娜可否再创辉煌

《自由主义日报》：专访西蒙娜德蒙莫朗西：我还能做更多

选举结果刚刚公布，法国的大报小报就像闻到猫薄荷的猫一样兴奋。

西蒙娜今夜满载辉煌与荣耀，连巴黎永不熄灭的灯色夜景也属于她。可她现在却没有半点纵情享受胜利琼浆的闲情逸致，因为她被一大群人包围在角落里，疲于应付。觥筹交错间，过量的香槟让她濒临丧失理智和警惕的边缘，好在娜塔莉亚和瓦伦蒂娜突出重围将她解救出来。

“精彩的就职演讲！姑婆。”瓦伦蒂娜喘着气，从娜塔莉亚手里接过湿巾擦拭不知被谁用彩虹鸡尾酒染的五颜六色的小礼服：“恭喜，你是历史上第一位女部长。”

她举起酒杯，衣服上的酒液被勒庞牌魔力去污湿巾驱除的一干二净。

“希望下台别太快。”西蒙娜换了一杯清水，酒精对她不再年轻的身体而言是无法承受的，她伸手替小孙女将拥挤间从发髻中散落的碎发别到耳后。

“这是您的目标吗？”瓦伦蒂娜笑起来，听起来，西蒙娜在说一个笑话。

“基础目标。”

“那么什么是终极目标？”

“嗯······”西蒙娜歪过头，俏皮的眨了眨眼，开玩笑道：“长生不老？人类的终极梦想，不是吗？目标远大是从政者的传染病。”

瓦伦蒂娜被西蒙娜搞怪的表情逗乐了，还想再说什么，却被西蒙娜应付记者应付到精疲力竭的助手挤开了。

“《石像鬼之吼》的记者希望能给您一个专访，部长，他们主要将关注于您在博巴约的私生活，还有魔力出版社······”

后面的话瓦伦蒂娜已经听不到了，西蒙娜又挂起了礼貌的笑容，去面对巴黎巫师生活报的主编了。

瓦伦蒂娜脸上挂着笑，心里却不由自主的叹气，幸庆自己去英国去的可真是时候。从西蒙娜当选的消息传出，瓦伦蒂娜已经被大报小报的记者烦透了，他们无孔不入，想挖掘出更多与这位新部长有关的东西，包括她美丽的侄孙女。

虽然昨天才回到巴黎，才过了两天都不到，瓦伦蒂娜已经受不了了。她惊讶的发现，原来法国的记者也这么八卦。直到今天上午，她还能凭着冷静，圆滑幽默的拒绝这些人，现在这样的心境早已分崩离析烟消云散，所有耐心荡然无存，剩下的只有烦躁。

“精疲力竭了？”娜塔莉亚问。

“是的。”瓦伦蒂娜在一张桌子边坐下，桌上还剩下一些马卡龙，她拿了几个慢慢吃起来：“真是难以想象的场景，姑婆应付的可真好。”

特雷兹总说她善于周旋，其实他过誉了。

“相信我，她可棒了！”娜塔莉亚对西蒙娜信心十足：“她天生就是干这行的！”

娜塔莉亚的话让瓦伦蒂娜心生好奇：“为什么这么说？”

“你会知道的！”娜塔莉亚笑道。

瓦伦蒂娜更不明白了，但娜塔莉亚却不愿再多讲。

城市的另一边，布罗伊正在经受盟友的质问。

“弗朗索瓦那个老狐狸！”书房传来咒骂声：“没想到早就倒戈了！”

布罗伊沉默的坐在一旁，用软布擦拭着眼睛，不停息的擦着。

“你还要擦到什么时候？！”

终于，布罗伊重新戴上眼镜。

“你为什么投了支持票？”布洛瓦压根就没希冀布罗伊的回答，一个人气急败坏的走来走去，两撇小胡须不停抖动着，昭示着主人激动的情绪：“我们该投给我们的人！”

布罗伊发出长叹：“密特根没法支撑起魔法部的运转，他最多只能顾及一个部门。”

“那又如何？！”布洛瓦厉声喝道，突然他目露狐疑：“你不会还念着旧情吧？！”

“梅林啊！你在胡说什么？！”布罗伊头痛欲裂：“看看我们的处境吧，我的老伙计。格勒利耶或许是个好水手，却不善于掌舵，他不知道如何渡过风浪。”

“但是，约翰老弟！”

布洛瓦不得不承认他有些被说服了，可他依然惦记着让他撒不开手的东西：“法国绝不能被其他错误的理念左右！失去控制权等于失去所有！你忘了你父亲的临终遗言了吗？”

“我当然记得！可是深谙门道的老狐狸就算满是道德瑕疵，也远优于什么都不懂的门外汉。我们祖国的处境没有那么安逸。”布罗伊站起来，摆出送客的姿态：“这一点你比我更清楚。想想四十年前她的反击，我们被打的毫无还手之力。你知道西蒙娜不比她那个哥哥差，四十年前她就能做到那种地步，四十年的风雨她只会更令敌人惊恐，历经风浪的舵手是我们最明智的选择。”

送走布洛瓦，布罗伊站在空荡荡的屋子中央，茫然无措着盯着房间一边的大座钟。座钟十分华丽，充满了年代感。滴滴答答的响着，提醒着屋子里的人快步前进。

可布罗伊不想前进，只想倒退。他走到壁柜前，那里挂着他父亲的画像，老人家已经陷入沉睡，全然不知画框外的儿子正用一种难以言喻的目光看着自己。

“我家里也有一个这样的挂钟。”

四十年前，他坐在原本应属于西蒙娜的办公室里，坐在办公室里的椅子上，感觉糟糕透了。

“比这个要大些。”

他指着右手边的座钟，对面的西蒙娜对他露出微笑，“我不该坐在这儿！”

“为什么？”西蒙娜乐起来，声音快乐的发问，让布罗伊摸不着边际。

“为什么？”他愣了一下，“我害怕，这不属于我，这本该属于你。想想刚开始时候的样子，战后这里的样子！你把这里整理的井井有条，可……可我——我的父亲他们却把你赶走了，把你的成果占为己有，我成了分赃者，我不该这样做。”

“有什么好害怕的？”西蒙娜回答：“有必要害怕吗？你做的很好！”

“不！”他痛苦的呻吟：“我一想到你坐在威森加摩那栋又破又小的办公楼里，我就——”

“我很好。”

西蒙娜伸出手覆上他放在桌面上的手，柔声细语：“我很好！”

然后他安心了。

该死的安心！

西蒙娜比他醒悟的更早，更彻底。她拿走了他的安心，他的愧疚，当作武器架在他的脖子上借此拿走了她需要的文件。这些东西在一年后化作一把刀，直直的捅进了他们的心脏。

父亲的引咎辞职才让他意识到自己的愚蠢，他推开西蒙娜那间用灰泥浆填补墙壁上裂缝的办公室，问她为什么。

“我什么都没做。”她回答的异常从容。

瓦伦蒂娜带着醉意走出银光拉塞宫，迎着微醺的晚风，走进巴黎的午夜。艾非尔铁塔并非每晚都灯火通明，再明亮的城市，当夜幕降临也会有黑暗，光之城市巴黎也不例外。

“我去官邸，需要捎你一程吗？”西蒙娜问瓦伦蒂娜。

“不。”瓦伦蒂娜拧开装满醒酒果汁的瓶子喝了一口，让自己清醒一点：“我回伊夫林。”

蒙莫朗西在巴黎郊区有一座宅邸，从一位落魄的贵族后裔那里低价买来的，弗朗索瓦来巴黎办公就住在那里。

“那好吧，注意安全。”西蒙娜摸了摸瓦伦蒂娜因为醉酒而些微发烫的脸颊，没有阻拦她的决定。

新上任的部长助理已经站在不远处等待了，西蒙娜没有多停留，亲吻瓦伦蒂娜的脸颊告别。

“姑婆？”

瓦伦蒂娜突然发声。

“怎么了？”西蒙娜转过身来，疑惑的望着侄孙女。

“值得吗？”

将一生都耗尽在追逐繁星明月中，瓦伦蒂娜没有说出后半句，但西蒙娜明白。

“我认为一切都有意义。”西蒙娜笑着，平和的回答：“一切都是有价值的，即使最终困顿，为一枚铜纳特而死。”

瓦伦蒂娜也笑了。

“笑什么？”西蒙娜问。

“没什么，我只是想起——”突然，瓦伦蒂娜停下来，没有继续说下去。

我只是想起费尔南多也是这么说的——这是她未说出口的话。

荒芜的空白突如其来的侵占了瓦伦蒂娜的脑海，隐约间，她意识到自己真的喝醉了，她流露出太多的情绪。

“想起什么？”西蒙娜走过来，目光流连在瓦伦蒂娜的脸庞：“你看起来不太好，真的不需要我带你一程吗？”

“不！不，我是说，不需要。”瓦伦蒂娜连连摆手，她想一个人呆着。

西蒙娜察觉到了她的情绪，没有再说什么，只是拍拍瓦伦蒂娜的肩膀以示安慰，和她的团队离开了。

直到西蒙娜的身影完全消失，瓦伦蒂娜才松了口气，肩膀的线条起伏着，在银光拉塞不眠的灯火在聚集处一团模糊温柔的影子。门口的小精灵将外衣递给瓦伦蒂娜，躬身送她离去。

如果你面对午夜的巴黎，你会想到什么？

是伍迪艾伦的《午夜巴黎》电影吗？招招手会有一辆来自黄金时代的的士停在你面前，带你去往梦想中的年代，畅游在艺术新浪潮中，聆听萨迪在罗什舒阿尔大街的黑猫酒馆演奏《Gymnopedise》。

现在就有一辆布朗马车停在瓦伦蒂娜面前，可惜车内没有香槟鲜花，也没有才子佳人。瓦伦蒂娜跳上去，报出目的地，马车在黑夜中奔跑起来，窗外的建筑渐渐下沉，直到彻底消失在瓦伦蒂娜的视线中。马车在夜空中奔驰着，追逐繁星，拉车的夜骐尽情舒展着他们满是骨节的翅膀。

直到现在，瓦伦蒂娜还在犹豫，现在掉头回巴黎的公寓还来得及，几番挣扎，她还是继续最初的计划。

下定决心后，她靠坐在椅背上，闭目养起神。

酒意依然在她的神智中徘徊，她支起身子，拉着窗户的把手，寄希望于夜风能让她清醒些。

几秒钟后，她不再动作。

袖袋里的魔杖滚烫的灼烧着她的皮肤，驱赶了残存的醉意。

她装作不经意的打量这辆马车，越打量越觉得不对劲。她努力回想着她招手拦下这辆马车时的情景，那是一条寂静无人的巷子，与其他巴黎的深夜小巷毫无分别。

她看起来疑惑极了，带着酒醉后的迷蒙，皱紧了眉头又伸手拉了拉另一边的把手，试图降下窗户，却失败了，左边的窗户纹丝不动。

“先生。”敲了敲车前板，瓦伦蒂娜问道：“车窗坏了吗？”

没有得到任何回答，瓦伦蒂娜心中一紧，她加重了力道，带着不耐烦的怒气，重复的敲了敲，依然没有回复。

她气呼呼的坐回位置上，在外衣口袋里掏来掏去，一面嘟嘟囔囔骂骂咧咧起来：“该死的，我会投诉的！我的解酒果汁呢？！”

瓦伦蒂娜泄愤的狠狠砸着坐垫，然后，就在刹那间，她的手猛的转了方向，一柄长剑在月光下闪烁着凛冽的寒光，带着赫赫风雷直直的挥向车门。

哗啦——

电光石火间，车门被斩成碎片，疾风猛地灌进了车厢。

“抓住她！”一个女声尖利的穿透了夜空，穿着黑袍子的女人死死拽着车门边：“她是阿尼玛格斯！”

鞭子狠狠的抽打在夜骐的脊骨上，车夫拉住缰绳，连忙转过身，想做些什么，却已经来不及了，瓦伦蒂娜在车窗粉身碎骨的那一刻就纵身跳进了无边的黑夜里，他们只能眼睁睁的看着一只猎隼像一只离弦利箭撕裂夜风，眨眼间就已经不见了踪影。

“天杀的！”女人咒骂着：“艾弗里你这只蠢牛！”


	19. Episode 18

18、

格林德沃的恶魔和居伊的诅咒

约瑟芬夫人推开窗户，让落在树枝上的游隼飞进来。

一眨眼的功夫，喘着粗气的瓦伦蒂娜出现在了一身紫衣的约瑟芬夫人面前。

“晚上好，瓦伦蒂娜小姐。”连夹鼻眼镜都是紫色的约瑟芬夫人问候道：“看来您刚度过了一个不平凡的夜晚。”

“别提了。”瓦伦蒂娜喘息着，在约瑟芬夫人的帮助下脱掉外套，露出被汗水浸湿的礼服，整个人下一秒就陷落在柔软的沙发里：“甜蜜的家啊！”【home！Sweet home！】

她喟叹着，劫后余生的松懈席卷她的全身。

约瑟芬夫人臂弯间搭着瓦伦蒂娜脱下来的大衣，拉开房间的大门向外走去，边走边说：“洗澡水给您放好了。公爵在书房等您，西蒙娜小姐片刻便到。”

娜塔莉亚旋风一般冲出壁炉的，一声火红色的装束比刚熄灭的炉火还要耀眼。

“你这架势看起来年轻了五十岁！”弗朗索瓦从窗边踱着步走过来。

可是娜塔莉亚压根没搭理他，她脚步不停径直冲过去抱住了瓦伦蒂娜：“我可怜见的孩子！都怪我！”

没说几句话，娜塔莉亚的眼角就湿润了，她哽咽着，像被小斗牛犬踢了一脚似的，搂住瓦伦蒂娜，泪眼朦胧的确认她没缺胳膊少腿，这才放开倒在椅子上抹眼泪。

“我该跟你一起走的，都怪我！”

西蒙娜松开扶着额头的手：“克制点，亲爱的，我头疼！”

“哦！”娜塔莉亚惊呼一声，闭上了嘴，也止住了哭泣。她擦干净泪水，接过约瑟芬夫人端来的雪莉酒。

“好吧！”自讨没趣的弗朗索瓦摆摆手：“波琳娜过会才到，我们不等她了。说说吧，尽量别漏掉细节。”

他示意瓦伦蒂娜开始。

叙述非常简短扼要，瓦伦蒂娜很快结束了。然后她停顿了一下，补充道：“那个女人我见过，在英国预言家报头版的通缉令上，如果我没记错的话——”她回忆了一下：“那个女人是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特莱奇。”

话音刚落，弗朗索瓦猛地站住脚，不再来回踱步，而是紧盯着瓦伦蒂娜：“你确定？！”

瓦伦蒂娜没有立刻回答，她思索了片刻，这才笃定道：“我确定。”

“确定什么？”

弗朗索瓦还没来得及说什么就被人打断了，书房里的人全部抬头看着推门而入的波琳娜·皮埃蒙特和翁贝托·皮埃蒙特兄妹。

“确定她遇到的是食死徒。”弗朗索瓦没有理会西蒙娜的暗示，回答道。

“什么？！”

不出所料，听到答案的波琳娜瞬间瞪大了眼睛，然后她像一只愤怒的母狮一样咆哮：“我说什么来着？”

她指着翁贝托和弗朗索瓦的鼻子怒吼：“别让小瓦去英国！看看！她差点就没命了！”

“我很好，祖母。”瓦伦蒂娜安慰她暴怒中的祖母：“父亲的魔杖提醒了我，剑我一直都带着，任何咒语都挡不住它的。”

“是啊？”安慰并没起到应有的效果，波琳娜依然处在震怒的状态：“这次没事，下次呢？下下次呢？！”

然后她哭了，毫无征兆的。

“梅林啊！我就剩你了，宝贝，要是连你都没了，我要怎么活下去！”

瓦伦蒂娜抿紧了嘴唇，默默走上去抱住她的祖母，头一次感受到老人的脆弱，只有一遍遍的重复着：“我很好，一点事儿都没有，祖母！”

温馨的气氛并没有持续多久，娜塔莉亚出言打破了它。

“现在的问题是，食死徒怎么知道瓦伦蒂娜在那里的，食死徒为什么盯上了她？”

“他们应该是跟踪了小瓦。”接完信件的西蒙娜离开窗户走到波琳娜身边环住她的肩膀，说道：“在她打出租车信号后劫持了那辆马车，傲罗们刚刚找到了被阿瓦达索命咒致死的车夫，就在瓦伦蒂娜上车的地方不远处。”

“所以他们为什么找上瓦伦蒂娜？”弗朗索瓦在书桌前坐下，阴沉着脸，恶狠狠的说道：“当初尼古拉斯的事情就一团乱麻，是时候找英国佬讨点利息了。”

听到那个名字，瓦伦蒂娜面露惊诧，不由看了一眼祖父，而对方早已陷入了沉思。

“第一个问题，有一种可能，你们有没有想过？”一直没出声的翁贝托突然开口，他布满褶皱的手指摩挲着拐杖：“他们很可能勾结了谁，圣徒还是其他，我不清楚。但是，这些天我检查了瓦伦蒂娜送来的尸体，总觉得不对劲。那压根就不是吸血鬼，是活生生的人，是被注射了某种药剂的怪物，尸体上的痕迹，那样的手法只让我想到了一个人。”

他环顾了一圈屋里的人，才慢吞吞的说出了所有人心底盘旋的名字：“阿尔伯特·海姆里恩。”

阿尔伯特·海姆里恩，格林德沃的忠实信徒，黑巫师，甚至闻名世界的纳~粹恶魔医生，痴迷于活体实验的魔鬼。他将研制出来的药剂注入犯人的身体，观察记录他们的反应，在他们彻底死亡后搁下他们的心脏和头骨当做纪念品。

他曾坦言，犯人每一个抽搐都让他兴奋，就像达到了高~潮。

格林德沃倒台后他被抓捕入狱，却在被押送前往法庭接受审判的途中成功越狱，傲罗们花费了数年追捕他，终于掌握了他的行踪，可是，在傲罗们准备行动的那天前夜，阿尔伯特·海姆里恩消失了，彻底的失踪了。

德国魔法部的追捕行动并未延续至今，本身的政局动荡和重组让他们疲于应付，况且海姆里恩在被抓捕时就年事已高，并被傲罗的咒语多次击中，深受创伤，很难活太久，于是德国魔法部采取了“自然解决法”。

“他不可能活到现在。”瓦伦蒂娜说道。

“你有没有想过他有传人的可能性？或者说，他成功延续了生命？”西蒙娜问她：“武断的下结论不是个好习惯。”

瓦伦蒂娜知趣的闭嘴，默默思索。比起一屋子在战火和政治斗争中摸爬滚打了大半辈子的人，她简直不值一提。

等等！

一个念头在瓦伦蒂娜脑海中流星般飞逝而过，延续生命，人类的终极梦想······

“可能，我是说可能——”瓦伦蒂娜舔舐着干涩的嘴唇，试探着说道：“他们是为了居伊的诅咒而来，我是说那些食死徒。之前我回第富热的时候吉格斯提到过，沼泽的‘杂草’有些多。”

弗朗索瓦一下子从椅子上跳起来了，他冲到壁炉前，抓起羊皮纸丢进猛然升起的熊熊烈火中。不出半分钟，边缘有些焦的羊皮纸从火焰中费飞了出来，然后一个被羊皮纸包裹着的物件哐当一声掉落在弗朗索瓦的脚边。

纸条在每个人手里传递着，上面写着：“带着银色面具的杂草最近异常的多，不过都徘徊在兔子洞的边缘。”

第富热的万能管家一直用杂草来形容入侵者，用兔子洞代指第富热最外围的第一道防线——黑地沼泽。

羊皮纸包裹着的东西也露出了庐山真面，是面具，银色的面具。

“食死徒无聊的自我标榜。”西蒙娜讥讽道：“很有可能是了，就为了一个传说，可笑！”

说完，她站了起来。

“去睡觉！”她对瓦伦蒂娜说道：“剩下的事情我和弗朗索瓦会处理好，英国人这次绝不可能蒙混过关！”

瓦伦蒂娜对姑婆的决定没有任何异议，站起身在祖母的陪伴下离开了书房。

“我不知道让她去英国究竟算不算是个好主意。”瓦伦蒂娜离开后，年迈的翁贝托叹息：“她还是太年轻了，不知道能不能应付的了那些危险。”

“如果她注定要坐在这把椅子上，那别无选择。”弗朗索瓦拍拍座椅的扶手，他坐在书房正中的扶手椅上，面前摆着满是公文的大书桌：“你总是让我温柔一些，西蒙娜，可你想过没有？她以后要面对的是惊风怪浪的海洋，不是温柔的小溪。”

“万一出事了怎么办？”西蒙娜扶住剧烈疼痛的额头，她经历了漫长而忙碌的一天，片刻的喘息都没有：“你想过没有？蒙莫朗西家除了她没有别的后代了，尼古拉斯的事怪不得你，是他自己要去的，玛格丽特自作自受，可皮埃尔呢？如果他不——”

西蒙娜闭上眼，深吸一口气，强迫自己继续说下去：“他不去秘鲁，就不会染上热病落下病根，想想他回来后的那些年，哪次下雨天他好过的，疼的只能靠镇痛药熬过去。”

弗朗索瓦垂下头，阴影像面具掩盖了他的痛苦，他从未忘记过儿子最后那些年经历的苦难，也从不后悔他的每一个决定。

“我们一样痛恨我们无能自私的父亲，你向家徽致敬，为家族奋斗，可什么时候能回头看看你为之奋斗的人？我不会责备你，换做是我也不可能做得比你好，我知道你为了家族连自己的生命都可以舍弃，可我还是为皮埃尔和玛格丽特悲哀。”

西蒙娜闭上嘴，她发觉自己陷入了一个奇怪的环。责怪弗朗索瓦的低劣，到头来发现自己与他竟无分别，甚至于，还不如他。

他们一样穷尽一生追逐繁星皎月，像榨取柠檬汁一样榨干了自己的才智，到头来恐怕还是落得年老头白空叹息。

她站起身，一声不吭的离开了书房。

“西蒙娜。”

娜塔莉亚追上来：“你太苛刻了。”她责备道。

“你说的没错。我又能比他好到哪里去呢？！”西蒙娜扪心自问。

真实的卑劣和虚伪的清高，谁也不比谁技高一筹。她竟然还嘲笑圣人邓布利多，说到底，弗朗索瓦也是‘为了更伟大的利益’的忠实信徒。而她甚至还不如他们，是个彻头彻尾的自私鬼，却用虚假的自恃清高的清醒自我标榜。

“少来你那套陈词滥调的哲学家理论。”娜塔莉亚一眼便看穿了西蒙娜又在想着什么，她撇撇嘴，不屑道：“别想谁更高尚这种狗屁玩意了，这世上就没人是完美无缺的高尚！你这个人就是这么矫情，这世上多的是到死都没活明白，还不自知的蠢货。你倒是自知了，却总想着活明白。何必呢？！我说的是你俩的教育理念。你瞧，弗朗索瓦一个劲的对小瓦说不，而你，从不对她说不，然后开始互相指责。”

“梅林啊，这就是我为何如此爱你的原因！你总是能把我从怪圈了拔出来！可是你知道我不能，也没办法对着小瓦说不，她太像皮埃尔了！太像了！看到她，我就想起皮埃尔小时候的模样，他们那么像！”

七年前，弗朗索瓦也说过一样的话。

那时夜已深沉，西蒙娜从瓦伦蒂娜的房间轻步退出来，刚关上门扭头就看到弗朗索瓦雕塑般的伫立在门边。

“睡着了吗？”他问西蒙娜。

“睡着了，就是哭的有些厉害。”她责备道：“你太严厉了，她还是个孩子，一个早早失去了父亲还差点丧命的孩子”

弗朗索瓦的面庞坚硬的就像大理石，没有一丝一毫感情：“我不能。”

“为什么？”西蒙娜问，其实她不需要问，答案他们早已心知肚明。

“她太像皮埃尔了，我生怕她会走上她父亲的老路。”

“你觉得自己对皮埃尔太温柔了？我不这么认为。”西蒙娜压抑着怒气，说：“而且小瓦——梅林啊，看看她这些天做的事，她已经足够好了。”

“西蒙娜。”弗朗索瓦的声音里是难得一见的难以掩饰的痛楚和哀求：“别这样！我不想争吵，我们已经足够痛苦了，争吵不是缓解痛苦的灵丹妙药。”

“你说的没错。”西蒙娜的怒火依然燃烧着，她却异乎寻常的冷静：“就像你曾经做过的所有事一样，你没错。”

她没有争辩，没有怒骂，镇定的压制着心底的怒火和悲伤，与自己的兄长针锋相对。

他们都是痛苦的，从来都是。

从中世纪兴起的蒙莫朗西家族有着许许多多古老的传说，人们总是说：嗨你听说过吗？然后带着神秘的卖弄神色滔滔不绝的讲述不知从何处听来的传说，他们惊恐，感喟，称奇，不问由来，不问真假，只是鹦鹉学舌的继续传说着。

“居伊的诅咒······”弗朗索瓦枯坐在书桌前自言自语，声音比喃喃耳语大不了多少，他脑海里悠悠浮现出十六岁的瓦伦蒂娜满身狼狈钻出暗门的样子：“谁会知道呢？”

这是一个古老的故事，外人只被猎奇的表象所吸引，从未真正的触及到真相。蒙莫朗西家族每一个传说都并非孤立存在，它们相互交织形成了一个深不可测的大网。

“我很抱歉，但我必须去布拉格解决了它——瓦伦蒂娜留”

那个本应陷入熟睡的女孩伏在书案前，手执羽毛笔在便签上写下了这段文字。

她现在都能预想到看到这张便签后，屋里人的反映。可她还是站起身，在她的房间里转了一圈，确定自己没有遗漏任何东西后，瓦伦蒂娜披上斗篷推开窗户，像一只灵猫般跳上了窗台，无声的化作一只猎隼展翅而去。

清晨五点零八分，巴黎人引以为傲的欧洲之星列车停在巴黎北站的月台边，一个漂亮的姑娘跳上了这趟伴着黎明开往布拉格的欧洲之星列车。


	20. Episode 19

19、

被诅咒的魔法石

第富热城堡是个恐怖的地方。

传说中，是这样。

现实中，这么说也没错。

就算是拉瓦尔被处以极刑，依然没有任何一个蒙莫朗西家族外的人踏入过城堡那宽敞明亮的大厅，甚至他们都没来得及淌过那漫无边际幽蓝色水面，遥望一眼在战火中挺立了千年的陈旧炮台，和被落日余晖染得金黄的苍绿山谷上令人畏惧的坚不可摧的古堡。

可这些，瓦伦蒂娜都见到了，她抚摸过斑驳陆离的炮台石壁，驾船撑篙探寻过辽阔沼泽上青色的苔藓红色的石楠和藏着贝类，被萤火灯芯草簇拥的蔚蓝湖泊溪水，她阅读藏书室的古籍，漫游古堡下的原始森林，观看类似蛇吞蛇的骇人奇观。

在瓦伦蒂娜的孩提时期，第富热是她的乐园，这里的一切都对她友好极了。

但也有令人不快，甚至是恐惧的回忆。

那一天，十六岁的瓦伦蒂娜第一次探寻到埋藏在家族深处的令人难以置信的真相。

她从小就听着这个故事长大——居伊的诅咒。

这要从15世纪说起了，那时候的蒙莫朗西公爵名叫居伊，他有了一个可爱的孩子，还有年轻貌美的妻子。

某一天，一个游历四方的炼金术隐士来到了居伊统治的领地，他被居伊公爵请到了城堡，隐士的有教养的谈吐和渊博的学识令公爵大为欣赏，公爵在某方面的见识也令隐士倾心，二人很快成为了知己。在公爵的带领下，隐士参观了公爵的图书馆，那里面收录的不仅有与奇术、炼金术和神学相关的孤本古卷，还有论述哲学、数学和科学的著作。他们在这座堪称圣殿的图书室里彻夜长谈，烛火不息。

数日之后，隐士的儿子也来到了居伊的领地，这位先生备受他丧妻的父亲的宠爱，得到了他父亲的倾囊相授。他也不负所望，在炼金术上成就颇高。可是这一切都无法掩盖他卑劣邪恶的本性，逐渐的他沉迷于黑魔法的海洋，甘愿为魔鬼奴役，以求长生不死。

“我如何才能长生不死？”

魔鬼被他的贪欲和邪恶所召唤，在他耳边吟唱。

“当红色的满月笼罩天空，献祭于我白色的羔羊。”

当红色的满月高悬夜空，领地的人们惊恐的躲在屋里，外出归来的公爵被妻子和附庸背叛，当他带着人马找到了奸夫淫妇时，看的是儿子的未寒的尸骨被当做祭品摆在搭好的祭台上。

绝望的公爵拔剑杀死了妻子和隐士之子，他一步步走上祭台，敌人的鲜血浸入五芒星的法阵，他抱住死去儿子被斩下的头颅，信徒密密麻麻拜倒在祭台下，仇恨蒙蔽了公爵的神智。

那个沙哑而洪亮声音在公爵耳边响起，恶魔踏着血月的光芒来到公爵面前。他女面男身，身骑骆驼，头顶金光灿烂的王冠。王冠的光芒照亮了整片森林，让人们以为日出已至。

“派蒙伟大的国王，是路西法最忠实的奉献者，我司艺术与科学。每当红色的满月笼罩天空，献祭于我白色的羔羊，我给予你与我王冠同辉的力量。”

公爵献祭了自己的灵魂，得到了超凡的灵感、才华和智慧。他抱着儿子还在滴血的头颅在血月的光辉下，诅咒妻子的家族世代为奴，诅咒附庸和他的子孙后代永世活不过二十岁。

公爵的诅咒一一灵验，而隐士，他在黑夜从树林中走出来，带走了儿子的尸体，消失在人世间。

“真相真如传说所言吗？”做了噩梦，睡不着的小瓦伦蒂娜鼓起勇气，踏上可怕的旅程，走上一层层昏暗的楼梯，敲响父亲卧室的门，求他让她进去。某天晚上她躺在父亲身边问。

“我不知道。”皮埃尔轻抚女儿的脸颊，回答：“如果哪一天你知道了可一定要告诉我。”

小瓦伦蒂娜万万没想到，她会在十六岁得知这个传说的真相。

那时她还畅游在第富热这座古老的建筑里，涉足年代最为久远的塔楼，对每一处细微的划痕充满好奇。某一天，她找到了这座塔楼地下室中的暗门，她走过潮湿、青苔遍布的地道，绕过不断往下滴水的钟乳石，打开沉积了几个世纪灰尘的箱子，翻阅里面用中世纪古语写就的纸张。

她在地道的尽头找到了另一扇暗门，她顺着暗门下的地道不断向下，觉得自己已经深入地心，终于一扇窄小的铁门出现在她眼前，她尝试了数种方法始终没有打开它。

瓦伦蒂娜决定放弃，她顺着地道往回走，继续探寻藏在地道中的房间和里面的古物。

血月高悬，这在第富热是隔几年就会出现的事。瓦伦蒂娜见怪不怪的趁所有人熟睡时再次潜入地道，当她聚精会神的借着烛火一个符号一个符号翻译残破的羊皮纸时，一个人，或者说，生物出现在她身后。

烛光在石壁上投下他的影子。瓦伦蒂娜整个人蒙住了，被难以名状的恐惧包裹。那不是吉格斯，吉格斯的影子没这么怪诞。

终于，瓦伦蒂娜找回了判断的能力，她决定转过身去面对这个不知为何物的生物。

然后，她看到了一个人。他穿着中世纪的长袍，头戴灰扑扑的帽子，浓密的胡子遮挡住他大半张脸，深深的皱纹刻在他骸骨深陷的脸孔，长到拖地的头发裹住他干枯好似骷髅的身体，他的指甲又尖又长，长在老树皮一样的手上，像一根根枯树枝，皮肤毫无血色。最恐怖的，是他的眼睛，黑黢黢的，像看不到底的黑洞。

他紧紧盯着瓦伦蒂娜，邪恶的盯着她，那目光射穿了黑暗的眼眸，让她动弹不得。他开始说话，声音和他的外表一样干枯而空虚，用着中世纪的拉丁语。

瓦伦蒂娜勉强听明白了，却让她大为惊悚。

站在她面前的不是别人，是她的祖先，居伊公爵。从他的话语里，她知晓了传说的真相。

一个通晓恶魔召唤术和炼金术的隐士来到了第富热，与同样通晓邪术的居伊公爵一拍即合，擅长夺魂术的公爵使隐士可怜的儿子和公爵的妻子两个相爱的人走进公爵的秘密藏书阁，看到了那本记录了许多远古邪术的古籍，像操纵提线木偶一样操纵着这对可怜的情人照着公爵设计的道路一步步完成了祭祀的所有准备工作。

公爵故意外出，隐士杀死了公爵的幼子，故作悲痛的公爵回到领地，隐士躲藏于树林间，两个早已像恶魔效忠的人不仅献祭了亲人，而且抛弃了灵魂。

他们确实得到了梦想中的一切，永生不死的法术，真正的贤者之石的炼制法，但就像恶魔吟唱的那样：每当红色的满月笼罩天空，献祭于我白色的羔羊，我给予你与我王冠同辉的力量。

今天是血月，而瓦伦蒂娜虽然已经十六岁了，她的灵魂勉强可以充当祭品。

步步逼近的居伊公爵兴奋的发出嘶嘶的声音，像蛇吐信一样，朝瓦伦蒂娜——他的后裔伸出了枯木般的爪子。瓦伦蒂娜尖叫的连连后退，被木椅绊倒，跌落在满地的灰尘里，被居伊枯槁的双手攥住了臂膀，那张足以令这世上最铁石心肠的人恐惧的脸贴近了她。

藏在袖中的手胡乱中抓住了魔杖，指尖流淌着一股暖流。那一瞬间，她突然冷静下来，自我保护的本能让瓦伦蒂娜奋然起身，魔杖发出的咒语击中了居伊，直穿心脏，他发出凄厉的嚎叫，在阴森的地道里回荡，瓦伦蒂娜被甩了出去，像破布一样摔在地上。

他躺在地上，咒语刺穿的伤口慢慢的发黑，像被腐蚀了一样，流淌出黑色的血液，他惊恐的惨叫着，瓦伦蒂娜却听出了无力和解脱。

瓦伦蒂娜瘫倒在满是灰尘的石板上，急促的喘息着。

居伊眼底的黑色慢慢褪去，露出蒙莫朗西家独有的蓝，他突然用尽力气从领口拽出一根项链，向地道尽头伸出不断颤抖着的枯木般的手。

“那里······烧掉······信······布拉格——”

他费力的吐出几个古拉丁词语，然后几个急剧的抽搐后，他彻底失去了生息。

不知过去了多久，瓦伦蒂娜才恢复了知觉和神智。她点亮杖尖，照亮了地上黑色血液中躺着的人，从他摊开的手掌中拾起一串金色的吊坠项链。项链在光下折射出炼金独有的光泽，那是炼金术品，吊坠是一个绽放于十瓣玫瑰上的双十字架。

瓦伦蒂娜从居伊的尸体上跨过去，走到尽头的暗门前，吊坠轻松的打开了门，门里面堆放着一大堆金色的金属和闪烁着光辉的鲜红色石头，还有许许多多炼金术器皿和遍布整个墙壁的书籍。

“居伊的秘密藏书阁。”

瓦伦蒂娜突然意识到自己已经触及到了家族传说的真相，一种奇怪的兴奋感席卷她的心房。她彻夜难眠，焚膏继晷的泡在这座秘密藏书阁里，尽管生涩的中世纪语言让她的阅读困难重重，但她依然乐此不疲，甚至称得上走火入魔。

直到一封信从阿拉伯狂人阿普度·阿尔哈兹莱德编著的邪典《死灵之书》的书页中掉落了出来，瓦伦蒂娜刚刚将这本书从书架上抽出来。

“给无论哪个打开这封信的人：

请不要打开这本书！如果你不想像我一样。

这是一个被恶魔剥夺了所有，只留枯萎躯干的将死之人的忠告。

无论是谁，谢谢你杀死了我，我已失去了灵魂、善念和所有美好之物，向恶魔献上一切是我最愚不可及的决定，现在终得解脱。

为了得到最高等的智慧和永无止境的生命，我与邪士勾结，杀害妻子幼子，我已罪无可恕，但仍请我的后裔聆听我一言半语：其一，著作笔记和器皿可以留存，恶魔之石请务必烧毁，它不是贤者之石，服用它所制成的药剂获得的是诅咒，不死的诅咒。其二，这本书可以不烧毁，但务必封存，永不得见天日。其三，邪士奥里欧勒姆仍活着，他改名帕拉塞尔苏斯，与我钻研出炼金秘法后改头换面前往了炼金术中心布拉格，加入了玫瑰十字会，如有意外，请将他和恶魔之石送进地狱。

一个偶然间神智依稀尚存之人的遗言”

十六岁的瓦伦蒂娜遵从了居伊的遗言，她爬上塔楼，找来吉格斯和家养小精灵，将藏书馆中里除了邪典外的所有书、仪器和炼金品搬到主堡的藏书阁里，将这里焚烧殆尽，连带着那本邪典和数不尽的恶魔之石。

现在，二十三岁的瓦伦蒂娜来到了布拉格，完成居伊公爵遗言中最后一个嘱托。


End file.
